Broken Wings
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: A young girl from Hutch's past is found dead in an alley and Hutch takes it pretty hard. When the guys delve into the mystery of the girl's death heartache and pain soon follow. This is my first story so any input is most appreciated. Many thanks to Sandy for giving me a shove in this direction.
1. Chapter 1

It's early Monday morning, the start of another busy workweek for the guys. Starsky turns downs Ocean Street and heads for Hutch's.

Hutch is coming out of the bedroom when he hears the rev of the engine down on the street below. He walks over to the front door and unlocks the lock.

Starsky hops out of the car and walks over to Hutch's apartment building and opens the door. He bounds up the series of steps leading to Hutch's apartment above.

Normally he would give a quick tap on the door then just walk in, however, he knew his friend had spent the weekend entertaining a certain tall, curvy, blonde stewardess and he was pretty sure she was still inside. The woman was crazy for his blonde counterpart. Starsky shakes his head "There's just no accounting for some women's taste!" he says jokingly to himself.

Starsky wants to give the couple ample warning so he tries making as much noise as possible. "Don't wanna catch the two of you in any kind of compromising position now do I!" Starsky says to himself and chuckles.

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Hutch's female companion is sitting atop the kitchen counter munching on a piece of toast. She watches a shirtless Hutch as he prepares his morning breakfast shake and is very much enjoying the view he is providing.

As she watches him add the various ingredients into the blender she tries to read the labels on the containers. "Wheat germ, desiccated liver, goat's milk, blahhh!" "Do you really drink that concoction every morning love?" she asks with her nose crinkled up slightly.

"Oh you betcha, can't start my day off without it" he replies as he pushes the liquify button on the blender. Hutch walks over to the blonde and places his hands on her bare thighs and begins to caress her soft skin. She parts her legs instinctively. Wrapping her long legs around his lean waist she pulls him in close for a long, passionate kiss. "Mmmmm" Hutch moans softly.

With their lips still locked together, he stretches over to his left trying to feel his way to the blender. He locates the power button and switches it off.

With her long, slender legs still wrapped around his waist he pours himself a glass of the mixture and offers her a taste. She immediately shakes her head no.

"You see Molly dear!" he begins to tell her, "This drink helps keep me in my top, peak, physical condition!" he adds as he wiggles his eyebrows. He takes a sip of the mixture and smacks his lips smiling at her provocatively. "I mean after all, a man's gotta be in peak, physical condition to spend any amount of time with the likes of you darlin'" he says to her in a deep husky voice. "You damn near wore me out this weekend!" he adds as he cups his right hand under her chin and pulls her towards him for another long kiss. A kiss that curls her toes and leaves her breathless!

"Well lover, whatever you do, DON"T ever stop drinking that crazy concoction!" "I can honestly say, I've never had a man "PEAK" for me five times in one night before, so whatever's in there certainly is working!" she says playfully as she pushes the drink back up to his lips. "Maybe I should make an extra batch then!" he says seductively as he pulls her in for another kiss.

Just then they hear a loud rap on the door. "This is the police, open up!" a voice from the other side of the door demands. "We've received numerous complaints from the neighbors about the overabundance of loud moaning and screaming coming from this residence over the last two days!" The voice yells from the other side of the door. The couple burst out laughing.

"Come on in Starsk, its opened!" Hutch answers back. "Are you two decent?" Starsky yells out jokingly. "Yeah, Mushbrain, we're decent!" Hutch replies as he smiles at the woman.

As Starsky slowly enters the room his eyes are immediately drawn to the couple in the kitchen. The couple still have their arms and legs entwined around one another as Starsky walks over shaking his head. "I thought you said you were decent!" he says to the twosome as he rolls his eyes. "Oh I don't know Starsk, Molly looks pretty decent to me don't you think?" Hutch says smiling in her direction. "Mmmmm, she certainly does at that!" Starsky adds in a sexual undertone.

His eyes are instantly riveted to the half-dressed leggy blonde clinging to his friend. Molly blushes and replies "Well gentlemen, I'd love to sit here and chat with you all day but my plane leaves in less than two hours and I must finish getting dressed." Starsky adds jokingly "Well now, don't do anything too hasty there Molly!" as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down at her. This produces a slight chuckle from Hutch. "What are you snickering about Ken?" she asks as she squeezes him tighter. "Oh I gotta agree with Starsk on that one sweetheart!" Hutch says as he reaches in for another kiss.

She runs her hand down his smooth, naked chest and an idea instantly forms in her head. "Be a doll Ken and help me down from here will you?" she purrs "Mmmm, my pleasure" he replies as he lifts her up off the counter. She tightens her legs around his waist as he carries her towards the bedroom. "Ahhhh, I'll be right back Starsk, I just need to help Molly in here with something" Hutch yells back to his partner just before slamming the door shut behind them.

"Yeah, well you'd better hurry it up Hutchinson or we're gonna be late for work you know!" Starsky says as he looks at his watch. "I mean after all, if we're gonna get out there and hit the streets to catch the bad guys, we should be doing it now during "peak" hours you know!" With that last comment Starsky suddenly hears a roar of laughter coming from the bedroom. "What did I say that's so funny?" he asks himself. He shrugs his shoulders and slumps down onto the sofa to await his partners return.

Hutch and Starsky are heading into the station when a call comes through over the police radio "Zebra Three, Zebra Three, come in please" Hutch picks up the mike and replies "This is Zebra Three, go ahead Mildred"

The female dispatcher comes back "We have a 187 at the alley of Third and Marshall, please respond! "10-4 Mildred, we are responding" Hutch replies and hangs up the mike. "Hell of a way to start the morning huh Starsk!" Hutch says as he looks out the passenger's side window while putting out the lights and siren. "Yeah, really!" Starsky replies as he pushes his foot down on the gas and speeds off down the street and towards the crime scene.

The coroner and crime lab team are already on the scene when Starsky and Hutch arrive. As they climb out of the Torino they see a body off to the side covered in a white sheet. They look at each other and sigh.

The two detectives work their way over to a middle-aged, gray-haired man standing above the body taking notes. "Whatcha got Smitty?" Starsky asks slightly distressed. The coroner replies just as Hutch bends down and pulls the sheet away.

."It's not very pretty guys" he says half disgusted. Hutch looks at the battered body and quickly turns away, he's not quite prepared for what he sees.

He immediately stands upright and staggers over to the building on his right. He falls to his knees and proceeds to empty the contents of his stomach on the ground.

Starsky is at his friend's side in an instant, placing a comforting hand around the blonde's neck. After Hutch's stomach ceases to heave Starsky helps his friend to his feet.

He gives Hutch time to compose himself as he glances over at the crowd of onlookers staring in their direction. He rubs his friends back and asks quietly "You alright?" Hutch wipes his mouth but doesn't answer.

He turns towards the building behind them and places his head against the brickwork, hoping the coolness of the brick will provide him with some bit of comfort. Starsky pats him on the back and gives his arm an affectionate squeeze.

He walks back over to Smitty. Still keeping a watchful eye on his partner, Starsky asks "What was it you were saying Smitty?"

The coroner replies "We've got a young female, approximately twelve to fourteen years of age, beaten and strangled!" Smitty states in a matter of fact tone. Starsky cringes after given the facts and starts to feel sick himself.

Hutch turns his head away trying to drown out the coroner's words. "Looks like the body's been lying here for a few days now!" Smitty continues. "By the way she's dressed I'd say she's probably a prostitute!" he adds. "There are a lot of sickos out there that like 'um young you know!"

Starsky frowns as he continues to watch his partner with concern. "I doubt if there's even a missing persons report out on her!" Smitty adds. "Hell, her family probably doesn't even know or care if she's missing."

Just then Hutch comes storming over to the coroner and grabs his arm roughly. He gets right in his face and says loudly "The girl has a name Smitty, her name is Jenny!"

Starsky is suddenly shocked by his partner's words and actions. "Hutch!" Starsky says loudly. He now knows why his partner is so upset as he looks down at the body. "You're treating her like she's a piece of meat, like she's nothing!" Hutch adds angrily. "She's a human being for Christ sake so why don't you start treating her like one!" Hutch bellows.

Starsky immediately rushes to his partner's side and manages to release the firm grip Hutch has on the coroner's arm "Hey, hey, hey, come on Hutch that's enough now, we're on the same side here!" Starsky says pulling his partner forcefully over to the side, away from his partner's verbal target and away from the stares of the growing crowd.

"Come on buddy, take it easy will ya!" Starsky says softly "Now you know Smitty's just doing his job, he doesn't like to see this anymore than we do, ok?" Starsky says quietly trying to console his distraught friend.

"It's Jenny, Starsk it's Jenny!" Hutch sobs as he collapses against the building. Starsky glances over to the body lying on the ground. "Ok, ok" Starsky says soothingly, gripping his friends elbow. "But ya 'gotta pull yourself together right now alright?" Starsky says softly while holding his arm and squeezing his neck.

He glances back at the crowd. "Now, why don't you go have a seat in the car and I'll see if I can maybe get a statement or two from the crowd here, ok?" Starsky says reassuringly as he places his hand atop Hutch's shoulder. Hutch just nods in agreement and walks over to the car and climbs inside.

Starsky breathes a sigh of relief and walks over to the group of onlookers. After he finishes taking statements he joins Hutch in the car.

He notices immediately the mournful look on Hutch's face and sighs. "Well, naturally nobody saw anything!" Starsky says sounding irritated as he looks over at his partner.

After a few minutes of silence Hutch says to his friend "Why Starsk, why Jenny?" Starsky stretches his arm across the back of the seat. "I don't know buddy!" he answers softly as he squeezes the back of Hutch's neck. Hutch looks at Starsky with tear filled eyes and says "You know, even after all these years it doesn't get any easier does it Starsk?" He wipes a hand across face. "No it doesn't buddy!" Starsky replies.

"Maybe that's a blessing in disguise… if the day ever comes when we stop feeling, then I'd say that's the day we should hang it up pal!" Starsky says as he slaps Hutch's knee affectionately.

Starsky turns the key in the ignition and is about to pull away when Smitty walks over to Starsky's side of the car and says "Hey Starsky, this may be something, I don't know!" He gives Starsky a worn matchbook.

Starsky looks at the cover then opens it. Scribbled on the inside is the name Lewis Horner along with a phone number. "Thanks Smitty, we'll check it out, hopefully it'll give us something!" Starsky replies.

Smitty then turns his attention to Hutch and says "Hey Hutch, back there" as he points over to the body "I'm sorry I sounded so cold, it's just that after doing this job for so long you see so much it just makes you numb inside, you know what I mean?"

Hutch just stares at him for several seconds then turns to his partner and replies "What was it you were just saying about that Starsk?" Starsky looks at his friend then looks back at Smitty. "See ya Smitty" he says as they drive off

. Hutch picks up the mike to the police radio and calls into the station "Mildred, this is Hutch" he says as he waits for a reply.

"Go ahead Hutch" she responds. Hutch holds out his hand as Starsky hands him the matchbook. He opens it and replies back "Mildred, I need a current address on a…. Lewis Horner, phone number 555-634-1912 please!"

A few minutes pass before the female dispatcher comes back on the line "Hutch, the last known address for Horner is The Hotel Claremont at 143 Berkley." "Thanks Mildred!" Hutch answers then hangs up the mike.

"The Hotel Claremont, boy that place is a dump!" Starsky exclaims as they turn around and head in the opposite direction. "Well what did you expect Starsk, we're not exactly dealing with high class clientele here now are we!" Hutch proclaims as they speed off.

The desk clerk is seated at the switchboard taking a call when Starsky and Hutch walk in. He patches the call through to one of his guest and hangs up. "What do you two want!" he asks loudly. Hutch immediately fires back "Horner, Lewis Horner, he's one of your tenants Barney, what room is he in and don't give us any song and dance 'cause we know he's here!"

Having dealt with Starsky and Hutch before the clerk knows enough not to mess with the two detectives and wastes no time checking his registry. "Room 312, up three flights and it's down the end of the hall on the right!" he replies.

Starsky and Hutch take the stairs three at a time and are up on the third floor and at Horner's door in a matter of minutes. Starsky knocks on the door and they wait. They get no reply so Starsky pounds on the door with his fist. There is still no reply.

Hutch is becoming increasingly agitated as he pounds on the door even harder. "Horner, this is the police, open up!" he demands. Just then they hear the lock open from the inside and the door is opened slightly. A short, greasy-haired, heavyset man peers out at them.

"What do you want?" he asks. "Are you Lewis Horner?" Hutch asks angrily. The man does not say anything. Starsky interjects as he holds out his badge for the man to see and asks "Could we come inside please, we'd like to ask you a few questions!"

"What kind of questions?" Horner asks nervously. "Please, inside if you don't mind" Starsky adds. He opens the door further and allows them to step inside.

The detectives are immediately appalled at the man's living conditions. The place is a mess. It's filled with garbage, empty beer cans and whiskey bottles, not to mention a horrible stench. Hutch's stomach immediately starts churning again.

Hutch gets right to the point "Jennifer Peterson, how do you know her?" he demands "Never heard of her!" Horner replies.

Hutch tries to keep his anger in check. Through clenched teeth he holds out the matchbook and says loudly "Then maybe you can tell me why she had your name and number on her person!" Horner is quiet.

"My partner asked you a question, if I were you I'd answer him!" Starsky says while pointing at his partner.

Hutch leans in just inches from the man's face as he waits for an answer. Horner starts to tremble and blurts out "Hey listen, I..I..I… don't know anything about no dead girl ok!" Hutch looks over at Starsky and then back at Horner and replies angrily "Who said anything about her being dead!"

Horner immediately recognizes his mistake and tries to cover it up. "Well, I..I.. just assumed the way you were talking that she was dead!"

By now Hutch is ready to snap. Starsky can see his friend is right on the edge.

"Well then, if that's the case then, you don't mind if we search this dump do you?" Hutch says as he begins to look around.

"Hey, you just can't come in here and push your weight around cop, I have my rights!" "You need a warrant!" Horner blurts out.

"What about the rights of that young girl we found lying face down in the alley, what about her rights Horner!" Hutch says fuming.

Horner who continues to dig the hole he's in even deeper adds "She was probably just some cheap two-bit hooker who…."

He never gets the opportunity to finish his sentence. Hutch grabs ahold of the man's shirt collar, pushes him backwards and slams him up against the wall as he slaps him across the face.

The pictures from the wall come crashing to the floor, shattering glass everywhere.

Starsky immediately leaps into action as he grabs hold of his partner trying to pull him off the defenseless man. Hutch pushes his friend away and continues his attack on Horner.

Hutch yells angrily as he shakes the man. "Listen you piece of scum…" "Hutch, come on!" Starsky shouts as he tries to intervene again, grabbing Hutch's right arm.

Hutch, ignoring Starsky continues his verbal and physical assault "I know you had something to do with that girls death and I'm gonna find out just what your involvement is and when I do, I'm coming back without my partner here to hold me back and so help me God, you're gonna regret the day you ever set eyes on me!" Hutch proclaims furiously.

"Dammit Hutch, cool it!" Starsky pleads. Hutch gives Horner one final shove before storming out of the room.

Horner is shaking uncontrollably as he yells out "You'd better keep that partner of yours away from me you hear!" He then adds "I'm a law abiding citizen, he has no right to come in here and attack me like that, you're gonna hear from me!" "I'm 'gonna file a complaint, he was way 'outta line!"

Starsky just glares at the man then turns around and walks out the door.

Horner walks to the window and looks down to the street below. He sees the blonde sitting in the Torino and hisses. Still visibly shaken he walks over to the kitchen table and pours himself a stiff drink. With an unsteady hand half the liquid ends up on the counter. He takes a swallow and touches his bruised cheek "You're gonna pay for that blondie!" he says angrily as he wipes his mouth on his dirty sleeve. "Nobody treats me like that, do you hear me, NOBODY!" he roars.

He walks back to the window and looks down at the Torino again "Yeah, you're gonna pay real bad cop!" he exclaims to himself out loud. An evil smile forms on his lips as he begins to plot his revenge.

Starsky heads downstairs and out to the car below to deal with his hot-headed partner. Hutch braces himself for the lecture he knows is about to come.

Starsky gets in behind the wheel and glares over at his partner. Hutch refuses to make eye contact with him. Without saying a word Starsky starts the engine and drives off.

He only goes about a block before pulling into a deserted alley. He shuts off the engine and turns to his partner and asks loudly "What the fuck was that all about Hutch?"Hutch doesn't reply.

"Have you lost fuckin' mind?" "That man that you just flung around back there is more than likely going to press charges against you, you know that don't you?" Hutch is silent.

"You could get suspended!" Starsky adds angrily "Do you hear what I'm saying?" Hutch just turns his head away and looks out the window.

"Do you even care?" Starsky goes on. "Dammit Hutch answer me!" Starsky demands. Hutch still says nothing.

Starsky throws his hands up in the air. He looks out the driver side window and says calmly "Look buddy, I know your upset about the girl but that still doesn't give you the right to….."

Hutch interrupts "Starsky, that man knows something about Jenny's death, I know it and YOU know it!" he says as he points his finger in Starsky's face.

Starsky, feeling his temper starting to flare up again adds "Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't, that still does not give you the right to go off half-cocked like that, it's inexcusable!"

Hutch glares at him and asks loudly "Why are defending that scum Starsky, he's involved in this all the way up to his greasy little eyeballs! "Starsky fires back "I am not defending him Hutch, what I AM trying to do is follow proper police procedure here, you know, innocent until proven guilty and all that crap…."

Hutch interrupts again "Ok, ok, you made your point Starsk now can we get the hell out of here!" Starsky looks at him and heaves a heavy sigh. "This conversation is not over Hutch, not by a long shot, do you hear me?" as he jabs his finger into Hutch's chest. "Yeah whatever!" Hutch's replies half -heartedly before placing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

Back at the precinct Hutch gets chewed out royally by his superior. "Hutchinson, when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours?" Dobey bellows at Hutch while Starsky looks on.

Dobey leans back in his chair and sighs "I've managed to keep Horner from pressing charges so…" Hutch jumps up from his chair "That's because he's involved in this all the way up to his greasy little ears Captain!" he exclaims. "Eyeballs!" Starsky says as he tries to interject some humor into the already stressful situation.

"What?" Dobey asks as he glances at the dark-haired detective. "Nothing cap'n, it's a little inside joke!" he smiles as he looks at his partner hoping to elicit a smile from the blonde but of course gets nothing.

"I'm gonna prove that short, grimy little creep is involved in this Captain we're going back there and….." "YOU are not going to do anything Hutchinson!" "I'm taking you off this case!" Dobey declares.

"What!" Hutch fumes "Captain you can't do that, I….." Dobey interrupts "You heard me, you're too hot and that's only going to lead to more trouble for you" as he's points. "For your partner!" he points to Starsky. He then points to himself "For me and for the entire department!"

"Now, I want you to take the rest of the day off and go home and cool off!" Dobey orders the blonde. "NO!" Hutch shouts. Starsky cringes at Hutch's defiance.

He knows what's coming next. Dobey rises up from behind his desk and looks Hutch square in the face and growls "What did you just say?" Hutch growls back "I said NO!" Dobey doesn't back down "Just who in the hell do you think you're talking to Hutchinson?" Dobey fumes.

"I was not asking you, I was ordering you!" Dobey shouts. "Cap'n, Hutch…" Starsky tries to interject but is interrupted by his superior.

He points a finger at Starsky and says "Can It Starsky!" He then turns his attention back to the blonde and states forcefully. "This discussion is over Hutchinson, now GO HOME!"

Hutch just glares at his superior then looks over at his partner. Starsky gives Hutch a nod that seems to say "Just do it, buddy ok!" Hutch throws his hands up in the air, turns and storms out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Well, that went rather well, don't ya think Cap'n?" Starsky says as he takes a seat.

There is a brief period of silence between the two men before Dobey speaks. "Tell me what set him off Starsky!" Dobey asks

. Starsky sits up in his chair and says "You remember Jenny Peterson?" Starsky asks "You know, the young girl from a couple of years ago?"

Dobey pounders Starsky's question then replies "The young girl from the bust you and Hutch assisted Vice with a while back?"

"Yeah, that's her, well she was the victim they found in the alley this morning!" Starsky says sadly.

"My God!" Dobey exclaims. "Yeah, Hutch is taking it pretty hard Cap'n" Starsky adds. "Well, anyway, the crime team found Horner's name and number scribbled on a matchbook that she had on her!" Starsky says.

"Well, then what are you doing sitting for?" Dobey asks loudly. "Get back out there on the streets and start asking around about this Horner character!" Dobey shout.

"Try to find out what his involvement is in all this!" Dobey orders.

Starsky replies somewhat surprised "I thought you were taking us off this case!"

Dobey adds "I only said that for Hutchinson's sake, once he has time to cool off and think about his actions I'll put him back on!"

Starsky smiles at his superior and says "Cap'n, I don't care what Hutch says about you, deep down inside you're just an old softy." Dobey rolls his eyes and replies "You just keep your partner on a tight leash until this whole thing is all over, I DO NOT want a repeat of today's incident, do I make myself clear!" "Yes Sir, very clear Sir" Starsky says

. "Well, get going then!" Dobey waves his hand towards the door as he dismisses the dark-haired detective.

He then adds "Make sure you stop off and check on that stubborn partner of yours after work tonight too!" "You know I will Cap'n, see ya! Starsky replies as he walks out the door closing it quietly behind him.

Starsky's first stop is Huggy's. He's hoping that maybe, with any amount of luck at all, his friend can provide him with some information on Horner.

Huggy is behind the bar polishing glassware when Starsky walks in.

"Hey brother, what's shakin!' Huggy asks as he holds out the palm of his hand for a slap. "Hi Huggy, get me a beer will ya!" Starsky says as he takes a seat at the bar.

Huggy looks at his watch "Hey, its three o'clock in the afternoon, where's you're beach blonde better half at?" Huggy asks.

"Let's just say, he's been a very bad boy and he's taking a time out per Dobey's orders!" Starsky replies. "Uhh-huh, I get what you're saying 'bro!" Huggy adds.

Starsky takes a sip of his beer then asks "What can you tell me about a Lewis Horner, lives over at the Claremont Hotel?"

"Lewis Horner?" Huggy pauses a moment and thinks. "Oh, yeah, Lewis Horner!" "A short, fat, creepy looking dude." Huggy adds. "Sounds like our man Hug." Starsky replies.

"Well now, I can tell you one thing, you're dealing with the lowest possible scum there is with that guy!" Huggy states. "Hell, he's lower than scum!" he then adds "Visualize the lowliest kind of scum you can think of and this Horner character, well he would be what you'd scrape off the bottom of that lowliest scums shoe!"

Huggy continues "That man would sell his own mother for twenty bucks if he had the chance!" "Ok, Hug!" Starsky interrupts him "I get your point, he's pretty low!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to make it clear what you're dealing with!" Huggy replies.

He then adds "Word is he's somehow involved with Harpo Jackson, you know, the big time, hard-ass pimp that operates out of the east side.

"Harpo Jackson!" Starsky exclaims. "He's back on the street?" Starsky asks somewhat surprised. "What in the hell would a low life like Horner be doing mixed up with a higher class scum like Jackson?" Starsky asks.

Huggy shrugs his shoulders and replies "I'm not sure but then again you're the detective not me!" Starsky finishes his beer and throws a couple of bills on the counter. "Thanks for the info, Hug!" Starsky says as he goes to leave.

"Hey, tell Hutchie I got a cold brew waitin' for him when he's ready for socializing again!" Huggy adds as his curly-haired friend walks out the door. "You got it! Starsky replies as he waves back at his friend.

The first thing Hutch does when he gets to his place is takes a long, hot shower, hoping it will wash away the pain and frustration of today's events.

It doesn't help much.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he walks out of the bathroom and over to the fridge. He pulls out a beer and presses the ice cold bottle to his forehead and sighs.

He then walks over to the sofa and drops down wearily. "What a day!" he says to himself as his thoughts drift back to earlier in the day.

He keeps seeing the image of the dead girl "God, what a waste!" he says to himself out loud "Why Jenny, what the hell happened?" He asks mournfully as he looks up at the ceiling.

His thoughts flash back to an even earlier place and time.

It was about two years. Him and Starsky had assisted Vice in busting open a wide spread prostitution ring that had been operating heavily just outside of San Diego. The ring involved some well-known state and government officials, political figures, judges and even a few big name celebrities.

Unfortunately it also involved young girls, most of them between the ages of nine and sixteen.

These young girls were forced into a life of unthinkable horror. They were taken from loving homes, snatched out of school playgrounds, shopping malls, movie theaters, even churches.

They were torn away from their loved ones and the lives they knew.

A small number of them were runaways but most of them were not. None the less, they were all forced into a life of pure hell, forced into selling their bodies to all those fine, upstanding perverted citizens that helped run the town, protected the streets, passed down the laws.

"What a joke!" Hutch says to himself. Just thinking about it makes his skin crawl. He takes another swallow of beer and thinks back to the first time he saw Jenny.

They had just hauled in a group of young girls from the bust and they were all seated in the squad room. There must have been thirty or more. Every precinct in town was filled up with either the victims or the accused from the huge bust and their precinct certainly had their share of both.

Some of the girls were screaming and demanding to be let go. With many of them wanting to get back out on the streets again, eager to earn their living the only way they knew how.

These girls were in so deep for so long they no longer had a home life on the outside. Prostitution was the only life they knew.

Hutch scans the massive crowd and shakes his head in disbelief. "They're just babies!" he says to himself as he looks around the room.

Just then his eyes connect with one of the victims. A young girl with the most mournful blue eyes, so mournful they seemed to reach out and grab his very soul pulling him in.

Their eyes remain locked for what sees like an eternity to Hutch and then she smiles at him. A smile so sweet and innocent he thinks to himself she couldn't possibly be one of the girls involved in this horrible mess.

She's just a child, a baby, she doesn't belong here and he hangs his head low as tears well up in his eyes.

Hutch glances over at Starsky who is busy taking a statement from one of the more vocal girls involved.

He cast his eyes back to the young girl and is surprised to see her still staring back at him.

She's a pretty girl with dark hair, even with the bruises on her right cheek and upper lip.

He smiles at her and she returns the smile

. He slowly gets up and walks over to the young girl. As he crouches down beside her he notices she is shaking.

He gets the attention of one of the female officers and says to her "Can I get a blanket for her please!"

The woman returns with the blanket and hands it to Hutch. He wraps it snuggly around the girl and speaks to her softly. "There you go honey is that better?" He asks softly. The girl nods.

"Can I get you anything else, something warm to drink?" he asks. She just shakes her head no.

"My name is Ken but my friends call me Hutch, what's your name sweetie?" he asks softly. The young girl stares at Hutch's kind face and knows instantly this is a man she can trust.

"Jenny" she says shyly.

"Jenny, what a pretty name he replies.

"It's short for Jennifer but my daddy always called me….." just then she stops as tears fill her eyes.

Hutch instantly melts as he looks into those eyes that are filled with so much sorrow. "When was the last time you saw your father sweetheart?" Hutch asks soothingly.

She doesn't speak at first then replies "It's been a long time, close to two years" she says as she wrings her hands nervously.

Hutch places his hand on hers and says "I'd like to contact your father Jenny if you could tell me where to find him, I'm sure he's really worried about you"

At first the young girl smiles as she thinks of her father then the smile quickly fades "He won't want to see me!" she cries softly.

"Oh Jenny, why would you say that, I'm sure he's missing you terribly." He says trying to reassure her.

"My daddy would hate me for the things I've done, he wouldn't love me anymore!" she replies sadly.

Hutch lowers his head and sighs. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes again as he tries to pull himself together.

He raises his head and continues "Jenny, what happened to you wasn't your fault, those men…..!"

"Yes it is" she interrupts "I'm a bad person, that's why those men punished me!" she cries.

Hutch squeezes her hand gently and says "Those men that took you, that forced you into doing all those horrible things, they are the bad people Jenny, not you!"

Starsky has since finished taking the statement of the other girl and motions for one of the female officers standing by to take care of her.

He glances over at his partner and is immediately drawn in by what he sees transpiring between his friend and the young girl. He notices the mournful look on his partners face and sighs "Careful Hutch, don't get too close buddy!" Starsky says to himself as he sits back and observes their conversation.

"I must have been bad for them to make me do all those bad things!" the girl sobs.

Hutch shakes his head as he squeezes her hand again trying to console her. "No darlin', you had no choice but to do those things they made you do, they would have hurt you more if you hadn't listen them, surely you understand that sweetie?" Hutch says quietly.

"I guess so" she sobs as she nods her head in agreement and sniffles.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Hutch asks her softly. "I just turned ten almost three weeks ago!" she exclaims proudly.

Hutch turns his head away so the girl does not see the look of utter shock on his face.

"My God!" Hutch says to himself, he thought she looked much older. Maybe it was the way those creeps had her made up or maybe it was the hard life she had to endure in the hands of her abductors for almost two years.

Hutch shakes his head and sighs heavily.

She was an unwilling victim robbed of her childhood and her innocence and it made him physically sick.

"Christ, she was just a baby when she was first abducted and forced into that god forsaken life!" Hutch thinks to himself.

Starsky continues to observe his partner and the young girl. He looks at his partners weary face then glances back at the young girl and says to himself "I can only imagine the horror stories she's relaying to you pal!" He had heard a few today himself that made him want to lose his lunch.

Starsky could clearly see his friend was becoming increasingly more upset by the minute and he was not at all happy about it!

Hutch wanting to change the topic of conversation to make the girl feel more at ease asks her. "What about brothers and sisters sweetheart, do you have any?" The girl lowers her chin, looks down at her lap and replies "No"

Hutch frowns then adds "Tell me about your mother Jenny, I bet she's beautiful just like you" he says smiling.

Jenny just sits there as a tear slides down her cheek. Hutch reaches into his pocket for a clean tissue and wipes the tear away.

He cups her chin and tilts her head up so she is looking directly into his eyes as he waits for her reply.

After a few seconds she finally says "She was beautiful! The most beautiful lady in the whole world but I didn't know her for very long."

As another tear falls down her cheek Hutch brushes it away.

"She died in the hospital when my baby brother was born….. he died too" she replies sadly.

"My God!" Hutch says to himself as he looks up to the heavens. "How much heartache do you need to dump on this poor child?" He asks silently to the powers that be.

His thoughts are instantly brought back down to earth as she adds "It was Christmas day when they died. Daddy and momma hadn't yet picked out a name for my brother, so I asked daddy if we could call him Christopher" she sobs.

"Daddy told me that was perfect!" she beams.

Hutch smiles sweetly at the girl "That's really nice Jenny, I bet you would have been a wonderful sister to Christopher" he says softly as he touches her cheek.

"I would have been!" she says with excitement in her voice. "I would have been the best sister ever!" she adds "We would have done everything together and I would have kept him safe and I wouldn't have let anybody hurt him like …." The young girl stops in mid-sentence and lowers her head.

Hutch turns his head away and glances over at his partner. Hutch is unaware that Starsky has been watching the two of them for some time now.

Starsky looks at his partner, he can see a deep sadness in Hutch's eyes and feels an overwhelming need to walk over and comfort his friend.

"Dammit Hutch, why do you always gotta let your heart get so involved!" Starsky says to himself.

He knows the answer to his own question. It's how the big lug is. He has a genuine soft spot for children, always has, always will.

"You're gonna make one hell of a father someday partner!" he says to himself softly.

That's one of the things he loves most about his friend, his kind, nurturing soul and yet sadly he know it can also be his friend's downfall as well.

Starsky nods to his partner and gives him a look that says he knows exactly what he's going through. Hutch nods back and smiles.

He turns his attention back to the girl.

"Jenny, I'd like to call your father and let him know that we found you and you're ok, could you please tell me your father's name and where you're from?" Hutch pleads softly

. At first the girl is reluctant to answer. "Please honey, your father's name?" Hutch asks softly as he brushes her tear stained cheek

. She relishes Hutch's soft, warm touch. She can't remember the last time a man touched her so caringly. That showed her that kind of love and kindness.

Her thoughts drift back to her father and she smiles. He was a very affectionate man. She knew he loved her so much and would always show it with a kiss or a hug. They were inseparable.

Wherever the two of them went, he would always carry her atop his shoulders. She missed those broad shoulders and wondered if she would be too big to ride on his shoulders now.

If she could just see him again to tell him just how much she loved him she knew he would understand and accept what had happened to her. She wanted to feel that love once again, the feeling of being safe and warm in his arms.

"Benjamin, Benjamin Peterson she answers quietly as she looks at Hutch.

Hutch smiles at the girl and says softly "That's terrific honey, now could you tell me where you're from?" The girl recites her old address as Hutch scribbles it down.

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" he says affectionately as he squeezes her hand.

Hutch stands up and quickly walks across the room and hands the scrap of paper to one of the officers standing there.

"Phil, could you run this through R&I and verify the name and address on that for me please!" Hutch asks the other officer.

"Sure Hutch, it'll just take a few minutes!" the man replies. "Thanks Phil, I appreciate it!" he says as he pats him on the shoulder

. He returns to the girl and crouches down. He takes her hand in his and tells the girl "Don't worry sweetie, will have you back with your father before you know it" he reassures her softly.

He waves a hand to one of the female officers standing by and she walks over.

"Jenny, this is Mary, she's going to take you someplace where you can get cleaned up and get something to eat while we wait for the information on your father, Ok?" Hutch says softly as he brushes the hair from her face.

"Ok" she says as she returns the smile. "Good girl!" he says as he helps the girl to her feet.

"Here we go Jenny, this way" the female officer says as she places a hand on the girls shoulder and leads her towards the door.

They are just about out the door when the young girl turns back to Hutch and says "You said all your friends call you Hutch!" Hutch smiles and says "Yes, they do sweetheart" She then adds shyly "Would it be ok if I called you Hutch too?"

Hutch thought his heart would burst right then and there. His eyes fill with tears as he replies "Jenny, I would be honored to have you as friend!" Jenny smiles a great big smile and Hutch's heart just melts.

"Do you think you could come with me when I go to see my father?" she asks hopefully. "I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin'" he replies with a wink. She flashes another huge smile then turns and walks out the door with Mary.

Starsky is smiling too as he walks over to his friend and squeezes his shoulder.

"That's class right there Starsk!" Hutch says to his friend as he points to the young girl walking down the hall. Starsky nods in agreement.

"That young lady is going to break a lot of hearts when she grows up!" Starsky says.

"She already has Starsk, she already has!" Hutch adds as he rubs his eyes then slaps Starsky knee.

While they are waiting for Jenny to return Hutch fills Starsky in on all the information he has on the girl.

"Wow, she's had some tough breaks huh?" Starsky says to his friend. "Yeah, she has but you know what, that's all going to change for her now as soon as we reunite her with her father!"

"She's going to start living like a kid again!" Hutch says to his partner with a smile.

Just then Phil returns with the information on the girl's father

. "So Phil, what did you come up with for an address on our girl's father?" Hutch asks jovially.

Phil is silent at first. "I'm afraid you're not going to like this Hutch!" he replies.

"Why what you mean?" he asks.

"Well it seems her father committed suicide about four months ago!" Phil tells him.

Hutch reaches for the corner of his desk. He suddenly feels very dizzy as his legs fall out from under him.

Starsky instantly reaches for his friend to steady him and helps him down into his chair.

"Easy partner, I got ya!" Starsky says to his friend softly.

Just then Dobey comes out of his office and walks over to the two detectives. He cast an unknowing look at Starsky

. "I'll explain later cap'n" he says "Would you get Hutch some water please!"

Dobey retrieve a cup of water from the water cooler and hands it to Starsky.

"Here you go buddy, drink this!" Starsky says soothingly to his friend as he holds out the water.

"I don't want it!" Hutch mumbles as he places his hands across his face.

Several minutes go by before Hutch can find the strength to speak then he asks "How did it happen Phil, how did he kill himself?"

Starsky interrupts Phil before he has a chance to speak "That's not really important right now buddy, you need to….." "

How did it happen!" Hutch demands loudly.

Phil replies as he looks down at the report "Self- inflicted gunshot wound to the head."

"According to the report, friends said he became increasingly despondent after his daughter went missing." He adds "He started drinking heavily and things spiraled downward from there."

Starsky jumps in "Thanks Phil, that's enough for right now!" as he directs him away.

Hutch begins to sob. "Jesus Starsk, how the hell am I gonna tell Jenny about this?" "How much more can that poor girl take?" Hutch says as he looks at Starsky with tear filled eyes.

Starsky places his hand on Hutch's back and rubs it softly. "She'll be ok Hutch, she's strong, she'll get through it…"

Hutch throws him an icy stare and says loudly "What the fuck do you know about any of this!

Starsky is immediately taken back "Hey, come on Hutch, I just meant…."

Hutch interrupts him as he continues to lash out. "You have no fuckin' idea how strong she is!"

"Hutchinson!" Dobey yells "That enough!"

Hutch quiets down then looks at his partner with remorse.

As he places his hand on Starsky's cheek he replies softly "God, I'm sorry Starsk!"

Starsky places his hand over Hutch's and squeezes. "Hey, it's ok buddy, I understand" he answers quietly.

He places his forehead against the blonde's, not caring about anyone else in the room or what they may think.

The only people that existed in that room at that very moment were him and Hutch. With those few brief seconds of physical contact they were sharing, they are able to block out the rest of the cruel, horrible world even if it was only for a short time.

Starsky is the first to break the spell as he says to his friend softly "Buddy, let me be the one to tell the girl about her father, ok?"

Hutch looks at his partner and frowns. "Thanks Starsk, I appreciate that but I think I should be the one to tell her" "I mean after all, I'm the one who promised her the moon, didn't I?" he sighs.

Starsky sighs heavily as well. He know Hutch will continue to beat himself up over this and it saddens him knowing there's nothing he can do or say that will help ease his partners pain.

Just then they hear the young girl's laughter as she reenters the squad room and Hutch stiffens.

Starsky bends down and whispers reassuringly in his ear "I'm right her partner if you need me, don't forget that ok" Hutch heaves a heavy sigh and nods as Starsky squeezes his knee.

The young girl immediately makes her way over to Hutch and Starsky.

"Well Hutch, how do I look?" she asks as she taps him on the shoulder.

He slowly turns to look at the girl and is stunned by what he sees.

With her face cleaned and free of makeup and her hair combed and pulled back in a ponytail, she looks like a child again, so angelic and it takes Hutch's breath away.

He looks at Mary with surprise.

"Some of took up a little donation and we ran out and bought her a new dress for her special occasion tonight!" Mary says as she places her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hutch smiles a half-hearted smile and says "That's very sweet of you Mary"

"Isn't it beautiful Hutch!" the young girl giggles excitedly as she twirls around for him to see.

"Yes Jenny, you look very beautiful" he says trying to sound upbeat.

"Can we go now Hutch?" she asks as she tries to pull him to his feet.

"Jenny….." He pauses trying to gather enough nerve. "Sweetheart, can you have a seat here for me please" He says softly as he pats the chair.

The young girl takes a seat as she smiles at the detective.

"Jenny, I..I..I..I need t..t..t..tell you something honey" He stammers. "Sweetie, we won't be going to see your father tonight" Hutch tries to explain.

"You mean I have to wait to tomorrow?" she asks sobbing lightly.

Hutch looks up at Starsky for strength. Starsky gives him a reassuring nod and he continues.

"No honey, that's not what I mean" as he takes her tiny hand in his. "Jenny, your father had an accident a couple of months ago" he tells her softly.

"Did my daddy get hurt Hutch?" she cries softly.

"Yes, sweetheart h..h..he did, he was hurt very badly!" he says to her soothingly.

"Then we should go now Hutch so I can help fix him and make him feel better!" she says sobbing.

Hutch gazes up at Starsky again and notices the tears pooling in his friends eyes. He turns his attention back to the girl and continues.

"No Jenny, sweetie you can't fix him…. you see honey… he was hurt so badly that he… can't be fixed" Hutch says he tries to make the girl understand.

"Did my daddy die Hutch?" the girl cries softly. Hutch closes his eyes and bows his head as he squeezes the girls hand tighter.

When he looks up there are tears running freely down his face. "Yes sweetheart, yes your daddy di….."

Before he can finish the young girl places her hand across his mouth to stop him. She jumps out of her chair and into Hutch's arms sobbing heavily.

She cries and cries, then Hutch joins in.

Her small frame shaking with each and every sob and Hutch holds her tight. He needs the comfort of holding her as much as she needs him to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart, everything is going to be ok!" Hutch whispers to her softly.

There is not a single dry eye in the room when it's all over.

After what seems like an eternity, the girl cries herself to sleep in Hutch's arms. He continues to hold her tightly. Starsky bends down and whispers to Hutch "Hey buddy, let me take her, give your back a rest for a while" Hutch quickly replies "No, I'm fine!" as he grips her tighter

. Dobey then offers "Hutch, why don't you put her in on the sofa in my office, she'll be more comfortable in there" he says quietly. He looks down at the sleeping girl and realizes she probably would be more comfortable lying down. He picks her up in his arms and carries her into the office.

Starsky and Dobey follow close behind with Starsky carrying the blanket the girl had used earlier that day.

As Hutch lays her on the sofa and tucks her in under the warm blanket she moans softly in her sleep to Hutch "'night daddy"

Hutch glances over to Starsky and Dobey, they both smile. Hutch looks back down at the sleeping girl and does what only seems natural. He bends down and kisses the girl on the forehead and whispers "goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams"

The three men quietly exit the room as Hutch turns out the light leaving the door slightly ajar just in case.

"Well, what's happens now?" Hutch sighs heavily as he asks his superior

. Before Dobey has a chance to speak a woman walks into the squad room and says loudly "I'm looking for a Detective Hutchinson!"

Hutch walks over to the woman and says "I'm Detective Hutchinson"

"Hello detective, I'm Mrs. Margaret Hawthorne. I'm the head of Children and Youth Services." "They told me I should speak to you in regards to a young girl that was brought in here earlier" the woman says brashly.

"The girls name is…." She says as she opens her folder. "Peterson, Jennifer Peterson!"

Hutch glances back into Dobey's office and notices the girl is still sound asleep. "Yes Mrs. Hawthorne, what about the girl?" Hutch inquires.

"I'm here to transport the girl to the Santa Monica Juvenile Detention Center!" she states abruptly.

Hutch had known this moment was coming and he was dreading it.

He looks at his partner and Dobey then back to the woman and replies "It's kind of late, I thought maybe she could stay at my place tonight and tomorrow we…."

The woman interrupts "That is not possible Officer Hutchinson!" she exclaims"That is totally against policy officer!" she answers curtly.

"Well surely you can make an exception for just one night!" he pleads.

"I'm sorry detective, I have my orders to follow and I must adhere to them!" she replies.

"There must be other relatives of the girl that would be willing to take her in!" Hutch says hopefully.

"The only other known relative is an aunt and she has made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with the girl, now if you will excuse me, would you please tell me where I can find the girl!" she demands.

All three men remain silent.

"Gentlemen, must I involve your superior officer in this matter?" she exclaims loudly.

They don't budge.

"Very well then, have it your way!" she says "You will be hearing from me!" she replies loudly as she turns to leave.

"Just a moment Mrs. Hawthorne!" Dobey replies. "I'm Captain Dobey, Hutchinson's superior!" he adds slightly irritated.

"The girl is in my office!" Dobey proclaims as he points the way while looking at Hutch.

Hutch shoots Dobey a look of betrayal "Captain….." Hutch begins to say as the woman shoves past him towards the sleeping child.

"Just a minute, you can't just barge in there and yank her outta here, especially after all she's been through" Hutch exclaims loudly.

"I'm truly sorry detective but the sooner we get this over with the better!" she states.

Hutch goes to grab the woman's arm but Starsky holds him back. "No Hutch!" Starsky pleads as he looks his friend in the eye. Hutch stares back at him.

"Ok but I'd like to talk to the girl for a moment before you take her!" Hutch demands.

The woman replies "Officer, my time is very valuable, I must….."

"Lady Please!" Starsky growls "Give him a minute to talk to the girl!" as he shoots an angry look in her direction.

The woman, feeling very intimidated, eventually agrees. "Very well but please hurry officer, we really must be going!" she adds as she steps slightly further away from Starsky.

Hutch quickly walks into the office and turns on the light. The girl remains sleeping. Hutch stands above the girl briefly as she sleeps peacefully.

"What an angel you are Jenny….. an angel that's been through hell and back!" Hutch says to himself and sighs heavily.

He sits down beside the young girl. He shakes her shoulder gently as he whispers "Jenny…Jenny…, sweetheart wake up for me honey please"

She remains still.

"Honey, it's Hutch, can you wake up for me now please" he says a little less softly.

The girl opens her eyes and is startled for a moment as she glances around at the unfamiliar surroundings. As soon as she notices Hutch she relaxes.

"Hi honey" Hutch says softly. "Hutch" she replies still have asleep. "Yes sweetheart it's Hutch" he says as he brushes the hair from her eyes.

"Jenny, I need to talk to you for a second, can you sit up for me please?" He asks quietly.

The girl obeys and Hutch moves further onto the sofa beside her. He places his arm around the child and glances out into the other room.

He notices the woman eyeing her watch and he instantly becomes agitated.

"What is it Hutch?" the girl asks with a yawn. Hutch's attention is quickly drawn back to the girl.

"Sweetie, there is a woman out there by the name of Mrs. Hawthorne, she's from a place called Children And Youth Services." he adds. "She helps take care of young ladies just like you!" he says with a smile as he pats her knee.

The girl stretches her head past Hutch to get a look at the woman in the other room. "Is she a nice lady Hutch?" the girl asks softly. Hutch is instantly put on the spot.

He pinches his forehead with his fingers as he looks away from the girl.

He thinks to himself "Hutchinson, you're gonna go to hell for lying to this sweet innocent child but here goes!"

"Oh sweetie, she seems to be a very nice lady!" he lies. "She's going to find you a nice, warm place to stay for awhile!" He adds. "A place where there are a lot of other nice young ladies just like you to play with!" he smiles as he taps the tip of her nose.

Jenny glances back out at the woman and says "She looks kind of mean Hutch!" Hutch chuckles in spite of the serious situation and tries to reassure her "Oh no sweetie, she's a very nice lady!" he adds.

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR" he says to himself.

"Why can't I stay with you Hutch?" the girl cries softly.

"Sweetheart, I would love to have you come stay with me but they won't allow it" he replies sweetly cupping her chin.

"Will you come see me?" she sobs.

"Everyday sweetheart!" he replies with a smile.

They set there for several seconds more not saying a word then Hutch rises from the sofa and says "So what do you say, shall we go see the nice lady?" Hutch asks of her as he holds out his hand.

The girl reaches out her hand as Hutch helps her to her feet. They exit the office and walk out to where the others are waiting.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, this is Jenny" "Jenny, this is that nice lady I was telling you about" he says with a fake smile.

The little girl politely holds out her hand to say hello. The woman instantly grasps her wrist and pulls her towards the door. "We have no time for this!" "We are way behind schedule as it is!" the woman says abruptly. "Good day officers as she drags the girl out the door!"

Hutch jumps towards the door instantly but Starsky intervenes, pulling him back. "Let her go Hutch, there's nothing you can do babe!" he says as he whispers in his ear.

The young girl looks back at Hutch with a look on her face of utter betrayal then she's gone.

Flash forward to the present.

Hutch is still sitting on the sofa nursing his beer. "Oh God Jenny!" he cries softly as he looks up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry I let you down sweetheart!" he whispers. "I should have done more!" and he weeps for the girl.

Just then there is a soft tap on the door. "Hutch, its Starsky!" Starsky says from the other side of the door.

Hutch glances over, contemplating whether or not to answer.

"Come on blondie, I know you're in there, I can here you breathing!" he adds.

Hutch sighs heavily as he gets up and walks over and opens the door. Starsky looks at Hutch still wrapped in the towel and says jokingly "You didn't have to get all dressed up on my account pal!"

Hutch doesn't reply as he turns and walks to the bedroom. Starsky lets himself in and walks to the fridge. He helps himself to a cold beer and sits down on the sofa.

Hutch reenters the room now wearing blue jeans and a tee shirt. Starsky notices his partners hunched shoulders and the haggard look on his face.

He walks passed Starsky and into the kitchen for another beer. He leans against the counter as he guzzles it down.

Starsky gets up and walks into the kitchen and stands beside his friend. "Have you eaten anything else today since this morning?" Starsky asks his friend in a concerned voice

. "Nope!" Hutch replies as he continues to down his beer.

"Wanna talk?" Starsky asks.

"Nope!" Hutch repeats as he polishes off the bottle

. He turns and opens the fridge and takes out another bottle.

"You know you gotta work in the morning, maybe you should slow down a bit!" Starsky says as he reaches for the bottle.

Hutch jerks the bottle back angrily and walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa. Starsky follows him in and sits down beside him.

"Listen buddy…" Starsky starts to say. "I don't want to talk about it Starsk!" Hutch says abruptly.

"You can't keep this bottled up inside Hutch!" Starsky says. "It's only gonna make things worse, you wanna have another episode like we had with Horner this afternoon!" Starsky adds.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about!" Hutch says angrily. "You're afraid I'm gonna lose it again, maybe embarrass you and the department!" Hutch fumes.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about and you know it!" Starsky replies back loudly as he stares intently at Hutch.

Hutch looks into his partners eyes and backs down.

The blonde leans back on the sofa and sighs heavily.

After a few seconds of silence Hutch speaks "I let her down Starsk!" he says softly.

"What are you talkin' about Hutch, you were there for her when no one else was!" Starsky replies.

"I should have done more, I could have done more!" Hutch exclaims as he pounds his fist on the arm of the sofa.

"We can't save them all buddy, no matter how much we try pal!" Starsky says softly as he places his hand on his friends shoulder. Hutch remains quiet.

"Hey, why don't we head down to Huggy's, grab a couple of burgers and….." Starsky begins to say.

"No, I'm beat Starsk, I'm gonna call it a night" he says wearily as he rises from the sofa. "You're welcome to stay, help yourself to something to eat, watch tv, whatever."

He drags himself towards the bedroom and says "See ya in the morning!" as he closes the door behind.

He falls down onto the bed exhausted, both physically and mentally. It's several minutes before he hears his partner get up and leave. As he lays there in the dark his thoughts once again drift back to the young girl.

The day after Jenny had been taken away by the horrid woman from Children and Youth Services Hutch decides to pay the girl a visit to see how she is getting along in her new surroundings. He has Starsky stop off at one of the local candy shops on the way. He buys the biggest box of chocolate in the shop. The clerk wraps the box in a pretty pink ribbon and they head off on their way to see the girl.

They arrive at their destination and walk inside. The men stop at the front desk to inquire about the girl.

Seated by the desk is a very attractive dark haired woman and Starsky suddenly becomes very interested. "Helloooo!" Starsky says flashing a brilliant smile. She returns the smile and blushes. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?" she inquires, instantly mesmerized by Starsky's charm and good looks.

Hutch flashes his badge and proceeds to inquire about the girl. She checks her paperwork "Yes, Jennifer Ann Peterson, one moment please" she replies as she dials a number on the phone.

"Yes, this is Miss Newton, I have two gentlemen at the front desk, they are requesting to see Jennifer Peterson, the young girl that was brought in last night, would you have someone bring the girl down please, thank you" she says politely.

"She'll be down in just a moment officers" she replies with a smile as her attention once again is drawn towards the curly headed detective.

"So, its MISS Newton is it?" he asks as he wiggles his eyebrows, placing his elbows on her desk . He begins to strike up a conversation with the woman as Hutch turns to view the surroundings.

"It doesn't seem too bad of a place!" he says softly trying toconvince himself.

Just then a woman comes up to the front desk and says something quietly into the other woman ear. The woman behind the desk appears slightly upset as she replies "I'm sorry Officer Hutchinson but the girl….she…refuses to see you!"

Hutch is immediately taken back as he looks at Starsky.

Starsky is dumbfounded. "I..I.. don't understand, why would she….. Starsky begins to ask, before being interrupted.

"WHY, you want to know why!" Hutch shouts out. "Because I deserted her that's why!" Hutch looks around at all the children playing near and lowers his voice. "Because I'm a cold-hearted bastard, that's why!" he adds extremely upset.

The woman then replies "If you need to see her officer I can have them bring the girl down" Hutch instantly replies "No!" "I don't want to upset her!" he adds.

He glances over at his partner and sighs. He then turns back to the young woman and says "Would you please give this to Jenny for me Miss" as he hands her the box of chocolate.

"Yes officer, I'll see that she gets it" she replies feeling sorry for the blonde. Hutch then turns and walks out the door.

Starsky thanks the young woman then walks out the door as well.

Hutch and Starsky try to see the girl several times after that but each and every time the girl refuses.

Hutch decides to give it one more try, the girl refuses yet again.

Starsky senses this will be the last attempt Hutch will make to try to see the girl and it saddens him.

Hutch is visibly upset as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black and white photo of himself. He asks the woman for a pen and proceeds to write on the back of the photo "Jenny, thank you for letting me in, even though it was only for a brief moment in time, I shall cherish that time forever. Be true to yourself. Your friend for life, Hutch"

He hands the photo to the woman and says "Would you please see that she gets this" then he simply turns and walks away with Starsky close behind.

Starsky catches up with Hutch as they walk to the car. He places his hand on Hutch's shoulder and says reassuringly "She's gonna be ok Hutch!"

"Yeah" Hutch's replies with sadness in his voice as he takes one last look back unaware of the sad little girl looking down at them from a second floor window waving goodbye.

The two men drive away in silence never to speak of the young girl again.

Flash forward once again.

In a sleazy bar downtown two men are seated in a darkened booth. Horner has called Harpo Jackson, the big-time pimp from the east side to meet him to discuss the incident involving the two cops earlier that morning.

These two have formed an unlikely working relationship. Horner helps supply the pimp with a fresh constant supply of girls for his "operation" as well as the drugs to keep them strung out and manageable.

When they become pass their prime, so to speak or unruly Horner eliminates them. It's the perfect partnership in Jackson's eyes.

Horner whispers quietly to Jackson "I'm tellin' ya man, Starsky and Hutch are getting too close!" "They are gonna ruin everything again just like they did before!" he says very agitated.

Jackson is visibly upset as well and replies angrily "Those stinking cops WILL NOT destroy what we've manage to rebuild these past two years!" "Business is the best it's ever been and we have some of the best girls we ever had!" he says quietly as he taps the table top.

Jackson points his finger at Horner "This is all because you got sloppy man when you killed that bitch and left your calling card in her pocket!" he says loudly

. "Hey, listen man, I told you I don't know why she had my name and number on her!" Horner replies sharply.

The bar patrons sitting nearby begin looking their way and they quiet down.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do then my short, fat little friend!" Jackson says softly. "We need to eliminate those two cops before they get any closer!" he whispers. Horner smiles, he likes what he's hearing.

"When?" "Where?" he asks excitedly.

"You leave that up to me man, I'll take care of our friendly neighborhood cops!" Jackson says with a sneaky smile.

"The blonde one, I want something extra special to happen to that pig!" Horner demands.

"HAH, HAH!" Jackson replies "I think we can arrange something very nice for your nosey cop friend Lewis, don't you worry!" Jackson laughs as Horner joins in.

Hutch is awakened in the middle of the night by the ringing of the phone.

He answers it still half asleep "Hello" he says groggily.

"Is this the cop they call Hutch?" a female voice asks on the other end.

"Who is this?" he asks.

The voice on the other end is quiet for a few seconds then replies "This is a friend of….. Jenny's!" she replies nervously.

Hutch's interest is suddenly peaked as he sets up in bed. "Jenny?" he says surprised.

"Yes, I..I..I think I know something about why she was killed!" she replies in a shaky voice.

"Tell me!" Hutch demands. "Not over the phone!" she says "I'll meet you somewhere!" she adds.

"Where!" Hutch asks. "Lincoln Park, by the fountain, twenty minutes!" she replies before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Hutch, still dressed in his jeans and tee shirt throws on his sneakers, grabs his jacket and heads out the door.

He arrives at the park shortly after and notices a lone, female figure sitting by the fountain. He slowly walks towards the figure.

As he gets closer he notices it's a young girl, around fifteen years old, pretty face. He can tell by the way she's dressed what her profession is and he is suddenly reminded of Jenny.

"Hutch?" the young girl asks. "Yes, I'm Hutch!" he says cautiously as he eyes the girl.

She suddenly smiles and says "You look just like your picture!"

The girl's comment does not register right away. "My picture?" he asks.

"Yes!" she replies as she holds out her hand and gives him a photo. Hutch's heart skips a beat when he sees the picture of himself in the girl's hand.

It's the same picture he left for Jenny at juvie a few years back. "H..h..how did you get this? He asks softly.

"Jenny had it with her things, she's had it a long time from what I can remember!" she states.

The picture was well worn and creased. "Jenny carried that with her wherever she went!" the girl tells him. "She said she always felt safe whenever she had it with her!" the girl adds. "She really loved you Hutch!" the girl says with a smile.

Hutch suddenly feels very dizzy. "Sh..sh..she kept this picture all that time?" he asks the girl flabbergasted.

"Yes!" she replied. "That last time you stop at juvie, Jenny almost came down to see you!" "She watched you from the window in our room as you pulled away!" the girl says.

"She cried a lot when you left" she says sadly. "I think she knew deep down inside she was never gonna see you again" the girl says with tears in her eyes.

Hutch doesn't know what to say, he just lowers his head as the tears begin to flow.

"She was headed to see you the night she was killed!" she states.

Hutch raises his head in surprise "What did you say?" he asks the girl not certain if he heard her correctly.

"She was on her way to see you!" she replies. "She knew some stuff about what was going on, you know, like before when you and your partner busted those creeps!" she exclaims. "Only they knew she knew and got to her first!" she sobs.

Hutch takes a seat beside the girl clutching her hand trying to console her. He then quietly asks "Who got to her?"

She shakes her head "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me!" she replies sadly. "I guess she didn't want me mixed up in any of it" she cries softly.

"Was she…. involved with…those men again, l..l..like before?" he asks the girl, not wanting to know the truth.

"NO!" the girl replies. "She ran away from juvie because she hated it there but she managed to stay clear of those creep!" she exclaims.

"But she was… working the streets?" Hutch asks the girl somberly.

"What was she supposed to do, it was the only life she knew!" the girl cries in her friends defence.

"Yeah" Hutch whispers as he pictures the young girl back in that hellish situation again.

"Hey, listen, I gotta go. I got people to see and …well you know!" she says as she stands, trying to sound funny.

"Don't!" Hutch begs the girl as he stands and takes hold of her arm trying to stop her.

"Don't what!" the girl asks suddenly feeling more nervous than ever.

"Don't go back there to…..that!" he pleads with her.

"That's the only life I know too Hutch!" she replies with sadness in her voice.

"I can help you if you let me!" he exclaims.

The girl simply smiles as she stands up on her toes and gives him a peck on the cheek. "I can see why she loved you Hutch, you're an ok guy! she says as she turns to leave.

Hutch quickly realizes he never got the girls name and he blurts out "What's your name?"

She turns back and replies "Dedra but my friends call me DeDe!" "I'll see you around, Hutch!" she adds, then quickly walks away into the night.

It's 6:15 in the morning as Hutch heads out for his daily morning jog. Twice around the block is enough today.

He looks at his watch. Starsky would be showing up at his place shortly to give him a ride into work. He is eager to tell Starsky about the new lead DeDe gave him last night regarding Jenny's death and he's certain he can convince Dobey to put him back on the case.

As he rounds the corner to home he sees Starsky getting out of the Torino and heading towards his apartment building. Starsky sees Hutch coming and he waves.

Just before Hutch is about to cross the street they both notice a black four door sedan coming around the corner at a high rate of speed. The car flies up the street towards them. Starsky is about to yell to the driver to slow down when to his horror and Hutch's surprise, the car jumps the curb and goes barreling full force into Hutch.

Hutch is thrown up over the roof of the car. His body lands with a sickening thud in the middle of the street as the car goes speeding off.

Starsky pulls out his Beretta and fires at the speeding car to no avail.

He doesn't miss a beat as he races to his friend who lies broken in the street. He drops to his knees beside him.

Hutch is bleeding profusely from a gash on his forehead and another from his left cheek. He looks down at the rest of him and is shocked to see blood flowing heavily from his left leg.

He glances up to the surrounding crowd of onlookers and yells "Somebody get an ambulance!"

He then refocuses his attention back to his partner as he places a shaking hand on his neck and is relieved to feel a pulse, weak but a pulse none the less.

"Hutch, can you hear me buddy?" Starsky pleads softly as he touches his cheek. "Oh God, please Hutch, please open your eyes for me pal!" he begs.

He takes off his jacket, bundles it up and places it under Hutch's head. He touches his friends cheek again and cries out "Come on Hutch, please open your eyes babe! Hutch remains silent and motionless.

He turns his attention to the bloody leg. He takes a pocket knife from his jeans and proceeds to cut apart the leg of Hutch's jogging pants. He's shocked to see the condition of the leg. It's a shattered and mangled mess, bleeding uncontrollably.

Starsky unbuckles the belt from his jeans and pulls it through the loops. He carefully wraps it around Hutch thigh and pulls it tight.

Just then a woman comes running into the street carrying a blanket. "The ambulance is it's the way!" she tells him as she covers Hutch in the blanket. Starsky just nods.

He attempts to revive Hutch again. "Hutch, I need you to talk to me pal, please!" he begs. Suddenly to Starsky surprise Hutch moans softly. Starsky feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. "Come on Babe, I'm right here, talk to me!" Hutch moans again and slowly opens his eyes.

Starsky is ecstatic to see the baby blue eyes of his partner, though dazed and confused, staring back at him.

"Sta..r..s..k" his voice strains to say his partners name. "I'm right here buddy!" Starsky sobs as he places his forehead to Hutch's. "You're gonna be ok partner, you hear me, you're gonna be alright!" he says softly trying to comfort his friend.

"What….happ…ened?" he asks almost inaudible. "You were hit by a car, remember?" Starsky replies shakily. "A….car?" Hutch asks incoherently.

Just then they hear the wail of the ambulance's siren in the distance. "You hear that pal, the ambulance is on the way!" Starsky whispers to him softly.

"St..a..r..s..k!" Hutch sighs painfully. "Yeah buddy!" Starsky replies trying to smile an encouraging smile. "My..legs…I…cant….feel…my legs!" Hutch cries out.

The smile on Starsky's face instantly disappears as he looks down at his friends legs now covered up with the blanket. "Why….cant…I…feel…my…legs Starsk?" he cries out.

"Shhhh, take it easy babe, your just in shock right now!" Starsky replies soothingly, trying to convince both Hutch and himself that's all it is.

The ambulance pulls up and parks in the middle of the street, followed by two black and white police cruisers. Two emergency personnel exit the vehicle. They gather their equipment from the back and race to Hutch's aid.

"What do we have here?" A female EMT demands of Starsky.

"He..he..he was run over by a car, it threw him over the roof, he….!"

Starsky's voice cracks unable to finish. She notices the gun strapped to Starsky's shoulder. "Are you a police officer?" she asks quickly while opening up her equipment. "Yes!" he replies not taking his eyes off of his friend.

"Have you gotten anything from him yet, his name maybe?" she asks as she takes Hutch's blood pressure

"He's my partner!" Starsky says trying to hold it together. His name is Ken Hutchinson!" Starsky answers.

The EMT flashes a light in Hutch's eyes and makes note that his pupils are dilated. "Ken, can you hear me?" She asks him loudly. There is a brief period of silence then Hutch answers painfully. "Yes"

"Can you tell me where you have pain?" she asks him.

"He…says…he has no feeling..in….his legs!" Starsky interjects.

She gazes down to Hutch's lower half with concern.

"My….head and …my….back!" Hutch replies in obvious pain. "Yeah, you got a pretty nasty cut on your head there!" she says trying to sound upbeat as her assistant wraps Hutch's head tenderly. He then assists her in placing a brace around his neck as well.

She then turns her attention to Hutch's lower half. She pulls back the blanket and assesses the tourniquet Starsky has placed around the severely damaged leg.

"Is this your work she asks?" directing her question to Starsky. He simples nods his head yes. "Good job!" she replies.

As she tears away more of the left leg of Hutch jogging pants she exposes more of the injured leg. Both Starsky and the woman are shocked by the amount of damaged the leg has suffered. The leg is almost severed.

"Oh my God!" Starsky replies sharply as he quickly shuts his eyes and turns away.

Starsky had seen a lot of this type injury in Vietnam but this time it was his best friend lying there all torn apart and it was just too much to handle. He quickly gets up and runs over to the side of the curb and vomits. One of the officers from the police cruiser stands by his side with a bottle of water waiting for him to finish.

Both the medical attendees bandaged the nearly severed leg as best they can. Starsky straightens up and takes a swallow of water. He thanks the officer.

He watches the female EMT as she rechecks Hutch's pulse. "Seventy over forty!" she exclaims "His blood pressure is dropping rapidly, we need to get him outta here NOW!" she yells loudly.

Starsky upon hearing those words, rushes back to his friend's side. The other attendee runs to the ambulance and returns with a backboard. "Can you help us move him onto the board?" she asks of Starsky.

"What do you want me to do?" he's quick to reply.

"I need you to stabilize his head and neck while we lift him up and over.

"Sure!" Starsky says eager to help as he places his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"St..arsk!" Hutch cries out. "Yeah buddy, I'm right here!" Starsky says to his friend soothingly. He bends his head down and whispers "Hutch, we're gonna lift you up a second, ok pal!"

"No, don't….move…me, please Starsk!" he begs. "Shhh, it will be real quick babe, I promise!" he reassures him softly.

"Ok, on three!" the female attendee says. "One..two..three!" as all three lift Hutch onto the board simultaneously then lower him onto the stretcher. They secure the straps then move him quickly to the back of the ambulance.

"Starsk!" Hutch cries out. "Don't…leave…me!" he sobs. Starsky gives a pleading look to the female EMT and he gets a nod of approval.

"I'm not going anywhere babe!" he replies as he strokes Hutch's cheek.

With Hutch now in the ambulance Starsky wastes no time hopping up in. The female attendee hops in as well. The doors are closed and the other EMT climbs into the driver's seat and speeds off.

Once they reach the hospital and Hutch is wheeled into the ER, Starsky places a call to Captain Dobey to informs him about Hutch.

"Captain Dobey's office!" Dobey says as he answers the phone.

"Cap'n, it's Starsky!" Starsky replies under duress.

"Starsky, where in the hell are you and that partner of yours!" Dobey bellows.

"Cap'n….It's Hutch…he's been…. there was a car….they hit him… he's….. Starsky never finishes as he breaks down sobbing into the phone.

Dobey's is shaken by Starsky's words. "Starsky, where are you?" he asks quickly.

"Memorial!" is all Starsky can say before hanging up the phone. He stumbles over to a sofa in the waiting room and drops down on the hard cushion holding his head in his hands.

Dobey arrives shortly after. He notices the dark-haired detective in the waiting area and quickly walks over.

Starsky is sitting on the sofa with his head resting on the back cushion and with his eyes closed. Dobey sits down beside him.

Starsky feels the movement beside him and he opens instantly. He looks over to his right and sees Dobey.

"Any word yet Dave?" Dobey asks softly. "No" Starsky replies as he rubs his face with his hands.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dobey asks with concern in his voice. Starsky relays everything to his superior, stopping every now and again to regain his composure.

"It's bad cap'n!" Starsky says sadly. "His leg… it's all tore up!" Starsky says all choked up.

He rises up from the sofa and walks to the window and stares out into space. Dobey knows nothing he says can ease the pain the detective is feeling but he says it anyway.

"Hutch is tough, he's a fighter, you know that better than anyone!" Dobey says as he tries to console Starsky.

"Yeah" is all Starsky says as he continues to stare out the window.

Several minutes go by before he is able to speak.

"Cap'n, that car didn't hit Hutch by accident!" Starsky states.

"What are you saying?" Dobey asks as he rises from the sofa and walks over to the detective.

"That car sped up and purposely swirved into Hutch!" Starsky exclaims.

Dobey is shocked by the last statement.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and into the waiting area.

"Starsky, Captain, man I just heard about Hutch, how is he?" Huggy asks his friend as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Hug!" Starsky says wearily. "We haven't heard anything yet" he adds as he plops back down onto the sofa.

"He's gonna be ok!" Huggy says to his curly headed friend as he places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Starsky tries to force a smile.

The three men anxiously sit and wait for several hours, watching the doctors and nurses coming and going, hoping one of them will eventually stop and give them some kind of news of Hutch's condition.

Finally after waiting for four long agonizing hours the doctor walks into the waiting room. He glances over at the three men and walks over.

"Detective Starsky?" he asks as he looks in Starsky's direction.

"Yes, I'm Detective Starsky!" Starsky says rising to his feet, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. "How's my partner?" he asks as his voice cracks.

"We've finally managed to stabilize him." The doctor informs them.

"He's in an induced coma. We feel, due to the extent of his injuries, that's really the best thing for him at this time."

"Your friend detective is in critical condition!" the doctor explains. "His body has suffered massive damage" the doctor continues as he removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"He has a concussion, his left wrist is fractured and he has several broken ribs" the doctor informs them.

"There is considerable swelling around his spinal column" the doctor tells the men.

"He said he couldn't feel his legs!" Starsky interjects.

"Yes the swelling is putting extreme pressure on the spinal cord, blocking off all sensation to his lower extremities" the doctor adds.

"But it's only temporary right Doc?" Starsky asks sounding hopeful. "I mean once the swelling goes down he'll have feeling again right?" he asks trying to convince himself.

"Yes, that may very well be the case!" the doctor states. "However, our major concern at this point, as I'm sure you are aware, is the injury to his left leg" the doctor informs them.

Both Dobey and Huggy glance over at Starsky as the doctor continues.

"Forgive me for being blunt gentlemen." "The leg was nearly severed, resulting in massive damage to the surrounding tissue."

Starsky suddenly feels light-headed. "We've managed to reattach the leg, however…." the doctor pauses as Starsky hangs on his every word.

"It's most probable we will not be able to save the leg!" he tells them point blank.

All three men are in total shock but none more than Starsky.

His legs suddenly give out from under him and he collapses onto the sofa.

Huggy sits down beside him and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The doctor briefs through the paperwork he is holding and says "I see here Detective Starsky that you are the medical power of attorney for your friend, is that correct?" he asks.

"Yes" Starsky replies not liking where this is going.

"The reason I ask Detective Starsky is this, due to serious nature of your friend's condition and his inability to make proper decisions concerning his own welfare you may need to make the decision for him" he states.

"Just what is that decision doctor?" Dobey asks.

The doctor looks at all three men then directs his statement to Starsky. "I'll come right to the point!" "I'm almost certain it will come down to this…..his leg or his life!" he replies. "It's a decision you yourself may have to make Detective Starsky." the doctor tells him.

Starsky feels like someone has just punched him in the gut, he cannot breath. He buries his face in his hands as Huggy pats him on the shoulder.

After a brief period of silence Starsky speaks. "Can I see him?" Starsky asks softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Certainly!" the doctor replies as he waves down one of the nurses at the desk. She walks over to the men.

"Nurse Bennett, would you please show Detective Starsky here to ICU, he'd like to see his friend" the doctor says. "Yes doctor" the nurse replies as she starts to lead him away.

Starsky glances back at Dobey and Huggy with a forlorn look then heads down the hall.

"Do you think he can do it Cap'n, do you think he can make that decision?" Huggy asks Dobey with much sadness in his voice.

"His leg or his life, what do you think he'll do!" Dobey replies more as a statement than a question.

Either way, they both know if it comes down to it, it will be one of the toughest decisions Starsky will ever have to make in his lifetime!

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse escorted Starsky into the Intensive Care Unit and to his partner's bedside. When Starsky saw his friend lying there he froze.

He hardly recognized Hutch. Is face had become badly swollen and black and blue, more so now than when he was lying broken in the street.

Hutch was attached to numerous machines with tubes running in and out of his body.

Starsky was not prepared to see his best friend in such a horrible state and he had to grab hold of the railing on Hutch's bedside to remain upright.

After several minutes he allowed himself to breathe again. He reached out his hand to touch his partner's cheek but quickly drew it back. He was afraid he might cause his friend further pain by touching the bruised area.

The need to establish physical contact soon over rid all other fears he may have had as he placed his hand on the severely battered cheek.

"Hey buddy" Starsy sobbed. "I'm here babe" he whispered as he pulled up a chair.

The only reply he received was the beeping sound from the heart monitor machine attached to his partner.

It was too much for Starsky to take as he brushed back a strand of Hutch's golden locks from his forehead and wept softly for his injured friend.

Afterwards he just sat and watched his partner's unconscious form before taking his hand in his.

Starsky pulled his chair in closer to Hutch's side and spoke softly in his ear.

"Hey pal, it's me" he whispered.

"Can you hear me buddy?" he asked quietly as if he expected Hutch to open his eyes and respond.

"You're gonna be ok babe!" he sobs.

"You gotta fight partner, you hear me!" "Don't you dare give up on me, you fight!" he pleaded.

Starsky's eyes drifted away from Hutch's badly bruised face as he accessed his other injuries.

He noticed he was still wearing the neck brace. He also noted the cast on his left hand, the tightly wrapped bandages around his lean, muscular waist, compressing the broken ribs and the series of raised welts, cuts and bruises on his chest and arms.

Then he dared himself to look at the severely injured leg, amazed at the amount of staples holding it together, the wounds still oozing blood.

The sight was more than Starsky could bear and he had to divert his eyes quickly.

He was reminded of the doctor's previous words "His leg or his life, you may have to make that decision for him!

"Oh God Hutch, please don't make me do it buddy!" "I don't know if I can babe!" he exclaimed.

Starsky squeezed Hutch's uninjured hand as he placed his forehead on the bedside, sobbing heavily.

He sat in that position for quite a while before the weariness of the day finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.

Starsky was awoken by a gentle shake of his shoulder.

"Officer Starsky!" the voice said.

"Excuse me sir!" the voice added still shaking his shoulder softly.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave sir!" the voice continued.

Starsky awoke dazed and confused of his surroundings.

He was quickly brought back to reality when he saw his partner's unconscious form lying there.

He looked up in the direction of the voice and noticed a pretty, young nurse standing above him.

"I'm really sorry sir but I must ask you to leave for the evening, visiting hours have been over for some time now." The nurse informed him.

"I'd like to stay with him if I could please!" Starsky replied as he touched Hutch's arm.

"The doctor insisted that I send you home to get some rest!" the nurse said in a concerned voice.

"With the induced coma, the doctor is most certain your friend will not awaken until sometime tomorrow." She added.

Starsky cast a mournful look at his sleeping friend.

"We will be sure to call you if there are any changes to your friend's condition sir" she said with a smile.

Starsky, still unsure about leaving his friend replied. "Ok but you promise you'll call me if there's even the slightest change?" he pleaded.

"I promise!" she said reassuringly as she touched his arm lightly.

"Ok!" he said with a half-hearted smile.

"Hutch, I have to go now for a little while but I'll be back later" he whispered in his partner's ear as he rested his forehead on Hutch's briefly before leaving the room.

As Starsky stepped out into the hall he was greeted by Dobey and Huggy.

They could tell instantly by the distressed look on Starsky's face that the situation with Hutch wasn't too good.

Starsky barely made it to the waiting room sofa before he collapsed.

Huggy was at his side in an instant to provide comforting support as Starsky started to break down.

"Oh God Hug!" Starsky cried. "It's bad, it's really bad!"

Huggy patted his friend's back and replied "It's gonna be ok!"

"No, not this time Hug!" Starsky sobbed. "I didn't even recognize him, he was…" He couldn't finish.

Huggy looked up at Dobey who was standing above them. The big burly man had tears in his eyes.

It tore his heart out to see Starsky in such dire straits, knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Dobey never really let on about it but he loved Starsky and Hutch like they were his own sons, so to see either one of them hurt and in pain was too much to bear.

"Dave, why don't you let Huggy take you back to your place" Dobey said softly.

He eyed the clothing Starsky was wearing and noticed they were stained with blood, Hutch's blood.

He added "You can get cleaned up, maybe get something to eat"

"I can call you if there's any change with Hutch" Dobey told him as he patted his knee."

Starsky wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and heaved a heavy sigh as his sobs subsided.

"Yeahhh….I guess so" Starsky replied wearily. "But you call me right away if there's any news!" he added.

Dobey nodded in agreement.

Huggy helped Starsky to his feet and they preceded to walk out of the waiting area. With Starsky several steps ahead of Huggy, Dobey tugged on Huggy's arm and whispered "Keep an eye on him for me will ya?"

"Captain, you don't even have to ask" Huggy replied. "I'll watch over him"

"Thanks Huggy" Dobey said gratefully as the two men walked away.

After a hot shower and a change of clothes Starsky returned to the hospital a few hours later foregoing the need to eat.

Once inside ICU Starsky pulled up a chair alongside Hutch's bed and whispered softly "Hey buddy, I'm back, did you miss me?"

There was no noticeable change in Hutch's appearance.

Starsky gingerly brushed his hand along Hutch's bruised cheek and sighed "Maybe you wanna start thinkin 'bout waking up for me soon partner" he said affectionately.

He could feel the warmth radiating from his friends skin and could tell a fever was not far behind. "Terrific, that's all he needs!" Starsky whispered to himself.

Starsky leaned forward and placed his cheek on Hutch's arm. Fever or no fever he welcomed the warmth his friend's skin provided.

With the weariness of the day's events Starsky soon drifted off to sleep.

He was startled out of his slumber by the feel of a hand running through the curls on top of his head.

"Ssstarsk" the raspy voice of his partner was music to his ears.

Starsky placed his hand on his friends as he sat up. He gazed at his partner with tear filled eyes and smiled "Good mornin' Sunshine" he said affectionately.

Hutch, still very much in a daze, replied in a voice filled with pain "what….h.h..happened…to..me?"

"Shhhh….easy buddy" Starsky replied quietly still clutching Hutch's hand. "You were hit by a car Hutch, don't you remember?"

Hutch looked at his partner with discomfort and disbelief. "A…car?" he whispered softly. "I…I..I don't remember…."

Hutch stopped in mid-sentence as a look of sheer terror blanketed his face. He tried to raise himself up slightly to no avail.

"My…legs…why cant…I..feel my….legs Starsk?" he cried out.

Starsky tried to keep his friend from moving too much as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, take it easy pal!" he said softly. "You don't wanna hurt yourself ok!"

"Starsk please…my legs!" Hutch sobbed.

"Listen to me buddy, the doctor said you have some swelling and it's pinching some nerves, that's why you can't feel anything right now" Starsky said trying to console his friend.

"So…it's..not..permanent?" Hutch asked with worry in his voice.

Starsky wanted to sound upbeat for his partners benefit but at the same time he didn't want to lie to him so he replied "Doc says once the swelling goes down there's a very good chance that….."

"A good…chance!" Hutch cried out. "I wanna see…the doctor Starsk….please get….the doctor!" he begged.

"Ok, ok buddy, you gotta calm down for me ok?" Starsky replied soothingly as he hit the call button.

Seconds later a nurse popped her head around the curtain "Something wrong sir?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, my friend here wants to talk to the doctor, could you get him please!" Starsky pleaded.

"I'll see if he is available sir" she replied as she walked away.

"Hold on partner, he'll be here in a second, ok!" Starsky said reassuringly as he squeezed Hutch's hand.

The doctor walked in only moments later somewhat surprised to see the blonde awake.

"Well, Ken, what a pleasant surprise!" he said sounding upbeat.

The doctor took Hutch's blood pressure and noted it on the chart.

"Doctor….my legs!" was all Hutch said.

"Yes Ken about that" he then preceded to tell him about the swelling around the spinal column and the areas affected. He went into detail of what his chances of regaining mobility would be trying to be as upfront as possible.

When he finished he asked "Do you understand everything I've told you Ken?"

Hutch cast a mournful look at his partner then turned away from them both without saying a word.

The doctor gave Starsky a concerned look before gazing down at Hutch's injured leg. He examined it closely then glanced up at Hutch.

Hutch was still looking away from them as the doctor locked eyes with Starsky and shook his head.

He motioned for Starsky to join him in the waiting area then said to Hutch "I have a few more rounds to make." "I'll be back in a little while to see you Ken" as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hutch said nothing as the doctor walked away.

"Ahhhhh, Hutch, I have to use the little boy's room down the hall, I'll be right back ok?" Starsky told his friend.

Hutch continued to look away as Starsky walked out.

He met up with the doctor in the waiting area. Needless to say he did not like the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"Whats going on doc?" Starsky asked with a lump in his throat.

"I was afraid this would happen" the doctor replied.

"Afraid what would happen?" Starsky asked nervously.

"His condition is worsening" the doctor answered point blank.

"What are ya talkin' about, he's awake, he's talkin and…." Starsky started to say.

"His blood pressure is up, he's running a high fever and…" the doctor stalled.

"And what?" Starsky asked even though he was certain he didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"The infection in his leg is spreading rapidly!" the doctor stated.

"The antibiotics we've administered do not seem to be fighting the infection" he continued.

" Doc, it's only been a short time, surely they'll start kickin' in soon!" Starsky replied in a shakey voice.

"We should have seen some improvement by now but unfortunately his condition is going the other way" the doctor answered.

"Well there's gotta be somethin' you can do, I mean you got all those tubes and things running in and outta him and you're pumpin' all that stuff into his veins….." Starsky stammered.

The curly headed detective was suddenly starting to feel sick in his stomach.

"Mr. Starsky…" the doctor paused then continued "We talked about this briefly before, the severity of the injury to your friend's leg."

Starsky's own legs were starting to fail him as he swayed.

"I know you don't want to hear this now but we really need to talk to Ken while he is still coherent enough to know what's going on" the doctor stated.

"And tell him what doctor?" Starsky asked as the knot in his stomach tightened.

The doctor felt the easiest way to handle the situation was to come right out and say it. "It's my professional opinion Mr. Starsky that your friend's leg should be…. amputated!" he replied straight forward.

The room started to spin around Starsky as he reached out for something to steady his fall only to grasp thin air.

The doctor quickly stepped forward and grabbed the detective partially dragging him to the nearest sofa.

"Mr. Starsky!" the doctor exclaimed as he patted the detective's face trying to revive him.

A nurse stationed at the desk nearby observed what transpired and rushed to assist the doctor.

"Get him some water please nurse!" the doctor ordered.

"Mr. Starsky" he repeated as he continued to lightly slap Starsky's cheek.

It was several seconds before Starsky started to come to.

The nurse returned with the water and handed it to the doctor.

"Officer Starsky!" the doctor spoke loudly to gain the detective's attention.

As Starsky came to he noticed he was seated and the doctor was by his side.

The doctor held out the water and offered it to him.

He suddenly lunged forward and exclaimed "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

The nurse instantly fetched a basin for the detective.

After Starsky emptied the contents of his stomach he leaned back on the sofa trying to catch his breath.

Several minutes passed before he was able to compose himself.

"Maybe you would like to lie down and rest for a little while Mr. Starsky" the doctor said softly.

"No…. I'm ok" Starsky replied out of breath.

The doctor added "I'm sorry detective for being so blunt before it's just the time constriction and all…."

"I understand doctor!" Starsky interrupted as he sat forward with his hands covering his face.

After several seconds passed Starsky spoke.

"I would like to get a second opinion doctor" Starsky blurted out. "No offence and all!" he added.

"I mean you're talking about cutting off my partners….." he stopped short.

"No offence taken officer" the doctor replied.

"I would not have expected anything less from someone who is as close as you obviously are with Officer Hutchinson." The doctor said reassuringly.

"Thanks Doc" Starsky replied softly.

"Are you quite certain you're alright Detective?" the doctor asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I just need to be with my partner right now" Starsky stated.

"Of course" the doctor replied. "I'll head off to my office and start making some phone calls while you visit with your friend Mr. Starsky" he added.

"Thanks Doc and please, call me David!" Starsky said trying to muster up a smile.

"Alright David, I should have a specialist here within the next few hours." The doctor said as he patted Starsky on the shoulder before walking off.

Starsky stood alone in the waiting area several minutes before walking back in to his friend.

A nurse was sponging down Hutch's face and neck as he walked over to Hutch's bedside.

She smiled at Starsky as she gathered the water basin and started to leave.

"Leave it will ya?" he asked of the nurse.

"Certainly sir" she replied softly as she walked off.

Starsky pulled up the hard chair once again and sat the basin of water in his lap.

He soaked the sponge in the tepid water and squeezed out the excess.

He proceeded to wipe Hutch's brow, mindful of the multiple lacerations and bruises covering his partner's face.

"Mmmm" Hutched moaned as the coolness helped ease his feverish skin.

"Easy there partner, I'm not that cute nurse that was just in here spongin' you done!" Starsky said jokingly to his friend.

As Starsky continued to bath Hutch's face and neck the blonde awoke.

"Starsk" his friend spoke softly, his name barely audible.

"Yeah buddy it's me" he whispered to him close.

"You moonlighting….as a….candy striper?" Hutch slurred.

His friends comment provoked a much needed laugh.

"I should, the pays probably a lot better!" he replied with a smile as he dipped the sponge back into the water.

"Yeah" Hutch replied hoarsely as a wave of pain overcame him and he whimpered.

"Easy Babe" Starsky spoke softly in his ear as he clutched his friends hand lightly.

"Starsk…. I don't..know if….it's good..or bad…but..I'm s..s..starting to..get..some…feel..ing back in my…legs!" Hutch moaned, his voice filled with pain.

Starsky gasped as he looked down at his partner's lower limbs.

"That's…great Hutch" he replied with surprise.

Was it really that great Starsky thought to himself. Maybe it would have been better if his legs stayed numb considering the circumstances.

He sat the basin aside for the time being and said softly "Let me go get a nurse buddy, maybe they can give you something for the pain"

"No Starsk….don't go!" Hutch pleaded.

"Hutch, if the pains that's bad they can…." he started to say before Hutch interrupted.

"I wanna….talk, if they…give me…something it will…knock me out" he moaned painfully.

"Ok pal" Starsky said soothingly as he touched his friend's cheek.

Starsky could not believe the amount of heat radiating from Hutch's skin so shortly after the sponge bath.

"What are…the..doctors…saying about my…legs Starsk?" his friend asked as another wave of pain racked his body.

Starsky froze. What could he possibly say to his friend at that moment?

Finally he replied "There bringing in a specialist buddy."

"He should be here within the hour buddy" Starsky added as he brushed a lock of hair from Hutch's sweaty forehead.

"A specialist….that doesn't…sound..too good" Hutch moaned.

Just as Starsky was about to respond Hutch's attending physician appears from behind the drawn curtain accompanied by a tall attractive blonde female.

"Hello Ken, how are we feeling?" the doctor asked as he placed a hand to Hutch's forehead and grimaced.

He could feel the heat of Hutch's skin immediately. He cast a worried look at Starsky.

Starsky simply nodded to the fact that he was aware of his partner's fever.

"I've had….better..days Doc!" Hutch replied in obvious pain.

"Ken, I'd like you to meet Doctor Chandler, she's a specialist from Sherman Oaks Hospital" the doctor stated.

"Hello Ken" the woman introduced herself as she placed a hand on Hutch's right arm.

"Doctor….please forgive me….for not standing…..up" Hutch replied as he tried to make light of the situation.

She smiled at the blonde. She noticed even under all the cuts and bruises Hutch was a very attractive man.

"Doctor Chandler, this is Ken's partner, David Starsky" Hutch's doctor introduced him.

"I've heard so much about you David" she replied as she shook his hand.

"Doctor" Starsky said somewhat reserved.

Just then Hutch cried out as a stabbing pain shot through him and he flinched.

The physicians glanced at each other with surprise then turn to Starsky.

"Oh yeah, Hutch is starting to get some feeling back in his legs!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Well now, let's take a look shall we?" Doctor Chandler replied as she focused her attention on Hutch's left leg.

As she examined the injured limb Hutch cried out "Starsk!"

"Yeah babe, I'm right here!" Starsky replied as he clutched Hutch's hand.

Doctor Chandler smiled at the term of endearment used by Starsky towards Hutch as she instantly became aware of how close the two men obviously were.

She tried to be as gentle as she could but with the extent of the injury it just wasn't possible.

"Oh god….it hurts Starsk!" Hutch whimpered.

"I know buddy, I know!" Starsky whispered soothingly to his partner. "Just hang in there a little bit longer pal, they're almost done!" he assured him.

Hutch thought the probing and prodding was taking forever and the pain was becoming unbearable.

He dug his fingernails into Starsky's hand so intensely he drew blood but Starsky never flinched.

"Starsk….please…" Hutch pleaded as the tears started trailing down his cheeks.

"Shhhh babe, their almost done I promise" Starsky spoke softly as he placed his forehead to Hutch's.

Hutch's whole body was now racked with pain and he started to spasm. The misery eventually became too much for the blonde and he passed out.

His head rolled to the side as the heart monitor started flatlining.

Starsky began to panic.

"Hutch!" he cried out as he looked at the two physicians.

Hutch's doctor immediately switched on the call button.

"Code Blue, Station 3" the alarm rang. "Code Blue, Station 3" it repeated.

Several nurses swarmed into the area ready to assist.

Starsky was paralyzed with fear as he stood there not knowing what to do.

"Nurse, would you please escort Officer Starsky to the waiting area" Doctor Chandler ordered one of the nurses nearby.

"No…please…I..wanna stay!" Starsky begged. "You gotta help him…"

"We will do everything we possibly can David, now please let the nurse take you outside into the waiting area.

Starsky allowed himself to be half drug out of the hectic area and away from Hutch.

As the nurse was walking him out Dobey and Huggy were walking up the hall.

They noticed the detective and the distressed look on his face.

Huggy looked at Dobey and said "Oh man, this doesn't look good!" as they hurried to Starsky's side.

"What's going on Dave!" Dobey shouted over the noise of the alarms overhead.

Starsky was in shock, he couldn't reply.

"Nurse, what's happening?" Huggy asked worriedly.

"It's Officer Hutchinson, cardiac arrest!" she exclaimed. "I must get back!" she replied as she quickly ran back in the direction she came.

"Here Starsky, sit down brother!" Huggy said as he helped his friend to a chair.

Starsky plopped down into the chair, his legs giving out from underneath him.

"What happened Dave!" Dobey asked Starsky softly.

"The doctors…they were checking his leg, the pain….it was too much for him….. he just….." Starsky sobbed.

"Alright Starsk, he's gonna be ok!" Huggy said as he tried to console his friend.

"He's dying Hug!" Starsky exclaimed as the heart in his chest pounded rapidly.

Starsky suddenly found it too difficult to breath and he started to hyperventilate.

"Oh god….he's dying!" Starsky proclaimed in between breaths as the tears begun rolling down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on in there!" Starsky exclaimed as he paced back and for outside the ICU.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet!" he added anxiously.

Neither Dobey nor Huggy knew what to say to calm the man as they waited for word on Hutch's condition.

"This isn't good, I….I…just know something happened!" Starsky stammered.

Just then Doctor Chandler, the specialist brought in to examine Hutch walked out followed by Hutch's attending physician, Doctor Randall.

They both looked exhausted.

Starsky immediately rushed over to them.

"How…how…how's Hutch!" Starsky asked with his heart in his throat.

"He's alive!" Doctor Randall exclaimed out of breath.

Starsky collapsed in a nearby chair "Oh thank god!" he sobbed as he was overcome with emotion.

Dobey stepped in "What's his condition?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It was touch and go there for a while but we've managed to stabilize him." Doctor Randall replied as he breathed a sigh of relief..

"We'll need to monitor him closely for any changes in his heart rate" the doctor added.

"I wanna see him!" Starsky demanded.

"In a little while Officer Starsky but first we need to talk." Doctor Randall stated.

"Ok, so talk but let's make it quick, I wanna see my partner!" Starsky said somewhat agitated.

"Not here" the doctor replied as he surveyed the waiting area.

"Let's talk in my office, it's just down the hall" he said pointing down the corridor.

"Captain Dobey, if you don't mind, I would like you to sit in on the conversation as well." The doctor added.

Starsky was suddenly getting very nervous as he eyed the two physicians.

"Yes of course!" Dobey replied.

He motioned them down the hallway "This way gentlemen, Doctor Chandler."

Once everyone was inside the office and seated Doctor Randall closed the door.

He had a solemn look on his face as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Doctor Chandler, would you like to address your evaluation of Officer Hutchinson's condition.

"Thank you doctor" she replied.

"Captain, David, as you are both well aware, Doctor Randall brought me in to give you a second opinion on the severity of Ken's leg injury" she stated.

Both Dobey and Starsky nodded.

"I've examined the injury very closely….and I've come to the same conclusion as Doctor Randall…..the leg should be…..surgically removed!" she proclaimed.

Dobey breathed a heavy sigh while Starsky simply looked up at the ceiling shaking his head.

The tears filled his eyes as he got up from his chair and walked over to the window.

He brushed a hand across his cheek as he asked mournfully "When?"

"As soon as possible!" she replied.

"The infection is coursing through his bloodstream at an alarming rate, the longer we wait, the less likely he'll pull through the operation!" she added.

Starsky winced.

"So you're telling us that even if you take his leg you can't guarantee he'll live anyway?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"Honestly, there is no guarantee David but I can guarantee if we don't amputate he will most certainly die!" she replied straight out.

"So this decision rests on David shoulders?" Dobey asked as he looked at Starsky.

"That is correct Captain" Doctor Randall replied.

"He is the power of medical attorney for Ken" he added.

The room was filled with silence for several minutes until Starsky finally spoke.

"I won't allow it until I can tell him first!" Starsky exclaimed.

Doctor Randall replied "Officer Starsky, there is a good chance your friend may not even regain consciousness until after the procedure, if we….."

"**I said **I won't allow it until I tell him first!" Starsky repeated loudly.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be with my partner!" Starsky exclaimed as he walked towards the door.

"Officer, if you choose to wait you may very well be signing your friend's death certificate!" Doctor Randall stated.

Starsky's hand froze on the doorknob as Dobey bellowed "You've already asked him to make the most gut-wrenching decision he'll probably ever have to make in his life."

"Don't you dare lay that burden on him as well!" he added as he stood and joined Starsky at the door.

He laid his hand on Starsky's shoulder and said softly "Come on son, you need to be with Hutch" as they walked out the door.

Starsky walked into the ICU and over to Hutch bedside. He couldn't believe how ashen his partner's face appeared.

He squeezed his friend's hand as he bent down and whispered in his ear "Thanks for coming back to me buddy"

He placed his forehead against Hutch's before sitting down in the hard chair.

He sat in the chair for several hours just watching his friend breathe, the whole time holding onto his hand, holding onto his lifeline.

With still no change in his partner's condition he got up from the chair and leaned forward and whispered "Hey babe, I gotta go talk to someone about something, I'll be back in a little bit ok."

He squeezed Hutch's hand and walked out.

Out in the hallway he stopped a nurse and asked her "Excuse me miss, could you tell me where your Chapel is?"

"Take elevator C to the third floor, turn right as you exit the elevator, it's at the end of the hall" she exclaimed.

"Thank you" he replied.

When he reached the chapel and walked inside there was not another single soul in sight.

He sat down in one of the middle rows of pews and looked around.

After several minutes he finally spoke. "Hey Lord, I'm probably the last person in the world you would have expected to hear from!"

"Anyway, I've got a pretty heavy decision to make and I don't think I can do it alone!" he added.

"I was kinda hoping you could give me some direction"

"I need to know if I'm doing the right thing!" he started to sob.

"I know in my heart if they take his leg and he somehow manages to pull through, he gonna hate me for the rest of my life!" he cried softly.

He knew he was faced with one of two possible options.

Option number one, they proceed with the amputation, Hutch lives but is out of his life forever!

Option number two, he forbids them to operate, Hutch dies and he's out of his life forever!

Starsky soon realized it was a no brainer.

"He'll at least be alive, right?" Starsky said trying to convince himself as the tears pooled in his eyes.

The one-sided conversation went on for quite a while before he finally concluded as he looked up at the ceiling "Thanks Lord, It still don't make my decision any easier but at least now I think I can finally except it" he said aloud as he rose up from the pew and walked out.

The walk back to the ICU was probably the longest walk Starsky ever had to make.

His feet felt like he was wearing lead shoes.

When he got to Hutch's bed side he gently squeezed his arm and took hold of his hand.

As he held Hutch's hand in his he gazed down at his partner's face and said quietly "Tell me Blintz, how is it possible to love someone so much it hurts"

The tears began to pool in his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Hutch, I'm sorry that I couldn't fix things for you this time" he cried softly as he gently buried his head on Hutch's chest.

He laid there for several minutes listening to the sound of his friend's heart beating in his ear.

A wave of contentedness washed over him as he felt the rhythmic movement of his partner's chest moving up and down as he breathed.

Just then he heard the slightest whisper as Hutch called out his name "S..s.. "

Starsky quickly looked up.

"Hutch!" he exclaimed.

Hutch gazed at his partner with glassy pained filled eyes.

He made a feeble attempt to raise his hand to touch Starsky cheek but was unable to do so in his weakened state.

Starsky took the hand and pressed it against his face relishing the warm as his tears streamed down.

"Don't…cry" Hutch murmured.

Naturally this only made Starsky cry harder.

"Its…gonna..be…alright…part..ner" Hutch said, barely audible.

Starsky wept for several more minute before regaining his composure.

"Hutch… I need to…talk to you about…somethin' buddy " Starsky said gasping for air in between words.

Hutch just looked at him.

"Babe, it's about… your leg" Starsky sobbed.

"My…leg?" Hutch replied.

Starsky continued "Yeah buddy, your left leg….it's in pretty bad shape pal"

Hutch was silent.

Starsky looked deep into his friend's eyes and saw a look of apprehensiveness.

"Oh god, please give me strength to do this!" Starsky said to himself.

"Do you remember the doctor they brought in to see you, Doctor Chandler?" Starsky asked his friend.

"Pretty…lady" Hutch replied sluggishly.

"Yeah, that's her" Starsky said with a slight smile.

"Well she's specializes in Orthopedics…and she and…Doctor Randall..they …they…"

"God, I can't do this!" he said to himself as he trudged on.

"They both agreed that…your leg….they have to….amputate it buddy!" Starsky exclaimed.

You could cut the air with a knife at that moment.

Hutch looked at Starsky with utter disbelief.

"Whaaa..what did…you say?" Hutch asked not thinking he heard correctly.

"Your legs gotta….come off Babe!" Starsky replied with pure anguish in his voice.

"No….you..you..told them..no Starsk!" Hutch whimpered.

"Hutch..if they don't..remove it..you're gonna die!" Starsky cried out.

"If they..take it off…I might..as well..be dead anyhow!" Hutch sobbed.

"Don't you say that…don't you dare say that Hutch!" Starsky replied tearfully.

They both cried together for several minutes as Starsky held his friend in his arms.

"Starsk" Hutch sobbed, his voice muffled while buried in Starsky's chest.

Starsky loosened his hold on his partner and gazed into the red, swollen, tear filled eyes of the man he loved more than life itself.

"Yeah buddy" he replied softly as he softly caressed his friend's cheek.

"Starsk…I…need you to..tell..them…..no!" Hutch said as forcefully as he could.

"Hutch…you don't understand…" Starsky begun to reply before Hutch interrupted.

"I…know..what you're tellin' me Starsk…but you gotta…promise me…that you..won't let..them do it!" Hutch sobbed.

"Buddy, please don't make me promise you that!" Starsky cried out.

"It's your leg or your life pal. I don't wanna lose you Hutch!" Starsky pleaded with the blonde.

"You know…my legs..are my life Starsk…without them..I'm nothing!" Hutch stated painfully.

"That's not true Hutch!" Starsky shouted.

"Starsk…you gotta promise me….please!" Hutch demanded in his exhausted state.

Starsky stared at his partner for several minutes not saying a word.

How could he possibly deny his best friend.

"You do know what this means don't ya' buddy?" Starsky asked his friend.

"I…do!" Hutch replied softly.

Starsky sighed heavily "Ok then, you got it babe!"

Hutch tried to force a smile.

"I guess I'll go inform the two Docs then!" Starsky said half-heartedly.

His hand grazed against Hutch's cheek as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Starsk!" Hutch called out.

"Yeah pal!" Starsky replied.

"I.. love ya'…. partner!" he exclaimed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Back at ya' babe!" he said with an overpowering tightness in his chest.

"I thought we had this all settled!" Doctor Randall exclaimed.

"It's what he wants!" Starsky replied sharply.

"He is not well enough to know what he wants Mr. Starsky!" the doctor shot back.

"You are allowing your friend to make a very grave mistake Officer, are you willing to accept that responsibility?" the doctor asked.

"Hutch is my best friend Doctor!" "I'd walk through hell and back for him if he asked me to!" Starsky said somberly.

"Well that's good Officer because you just might have to do that!" the doctor replied as he threw Hutch's medical chart down on his desk as he glared up at Starsky.

"Are we finished here?" Starsky growled.

"Unfortunately I guess we are Mr. Starsky!" the doctor stated.

Starsky nodded to Doctor Chandler as he stormed out the door.

Doctor Chandler followed Starsky out the door and down the hall.

"David!" she called after him.

"Doctor Chandler, I appreciate you coming down here and giving us your opinion and all but please, just save it!" Starsky bellowed.

"He really means a lot to you doesn't he?" she asked.

Starsky was too choked up to reply.

"I understand your decision perfectly David" she said with a smile

Just then they noticed Captain Dobey and Huggy coming out of the elevator.

"Excuse me Doc, I need to talk with my Cap'n" he replied as he walked away.

Doctor Chandler decided to stop in and check on Hutch before heading back to Doctor Randall's office.

She walked into the ICU and over to Hutch's bed.

She stood there for several minutes observing the still figure lying there.

"So tell me Ken, what is it about you that makes David love you so much?" she asked herself silently as she brushed back the hair from his brow.

"It's a shame I may never get to find that out" she whispered.

Hutch stirred just as she was removing her hand from his forehead.

"Mmmm" he moaned as he awoke.

He gazed up at the figure expecting to see Starsky.

It was several seconds before he recognized the woman.

"Doc…tor" he said softly.

"Hello Ken" she replied at she placed her hand on his arm.

"Where's…my partner?" he asked sluggishly.

"David is having a conversation with your Captain" she answered softly.

"He informed us about your decision Ken" she said.

"Yeah" he replied

"Yeah!" she responded with a slight smile.

"So I don't have….to worry 'bout falling….asleep and waking up…to find...something….missing?" he mumbled.

She laughed in spite of the seriousness of it all.

"No, your curly haired bodyguard will see to that!" she replied with a smile.

He smiled as he thought of his friend.

"So…what do you…say Doc, when I'm…back on…my feet.…you and me…go out dancin'" he asked her jokingly.

"I'm going to hold you to that Ken" she replied affectionately.

"Promises…prom…." His voice trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

Starsky had caught the tail end of their conversation as he walked into the room.

"I'll warn you ahead of time, he's a lousy dancer!" Starsky told her jokingly.

"That's ok, so am I!" she replied with a smile.

"There's something very special about your friend here David but I'm sure you already know that!" she replied.

She patted Starsky on the back.

"Go home David and get some sleep, you look exhausted!" she said as she started to walk out of the room.

"What are you talkin' about, I slept two days ago!" he answered with a smile.

"Yeah, exactly!" she said as she walked out of room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey buddy, Dobey and Huggy say hello" Starsky whispered softly to his sleeping friend.

"There gonna come by and see ya when you're feelin' a little better" he quietly added as he took a seat in the chair by Hutch's side.

He placed his hand gently on Hutch's shoulder.

He needed to have some kind of physical contact with his friend as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"S-S-Starsk" Hutch gasped in pain as he tried crying out his friend's name.

Starsky awoke immediately.

Seeing Hutch lying there withering in pain quickly brought him out of his restless slumber.

"Hey partner" Starsky spoke softly as he leaned in close to Hutch.

"S-S-Starsk ohhh god it hurts!" Hutch cried out as the tears streamed down his face.

"Shhhh Buddy" Starsky said soothingly as he brushed away the tears on his friend's cheeks.

As he touched Hutch's face he could feel the heat permeating from his skin.

Hutch was burning up with fever.

"Hang in there pal, I'm gonna call the nurse!" Starsky said reassuringly as he pressed the help button by the bed.

"We're gonna' get ya fixed up real quick buddy!" Starsky said softly as he brushed back the hair plastered to Hutch's sweaty forehead.

Just then a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Did you call Sir?" she asked Starsky as she went to the other side of Hutch's bed.

"Yeah, Hutch is burning up, you gotta give him something for the pain!" Starsky demanded.

"Yes Sir, I'll get the doctor!" she replied as she fled the room.

S-S-Starsk, help…me…it hurts…can't take..it!" Hutch cried out as he reached out his hand towards Starsky.

Starsky instantly grasped his friends hand and held it tight.

"I'm right here partner!" Starsky whispered in his friend's ear.

"Docs on the way pal, just hang on ok!" Starsky pleaded as he looked into the pain filled eyes of his best friend.

Doctor Randall entered the room with the nurse at a frantic pace and they went quickly to Hutch's side.

"It's his fever Doctor, it's getting worse!" Starsky stated.

"I'm not surprised, I did try to tell you this was going to happen officer!" the doctor replied somewhat agitated.

"Spare the sermon Doc and give him something **please**!" Starsky pleaded.

The doctor's attention quickly shifted to Hutch's needs.

He took his pulse, checked his heartbeat and placed a thermometer is his mouth as Starsky looked on.

After several seconds he removed the thermometer and read the results.

He shook his head and gave brief instructions to the waiting nurse.

She acknowledged the doctor's orders and quickly left the room.

The doctor bent forward and spoke loudly to Hutch.

"Ken, this is Doctor Randall, we are going to give you something to help the pain alright!' The doctor stated.

"O-kay!" Hutch replied in agony.

"Ken, listen to me, it's not too late to change your mind about the operation!" the doctor informed the blonde.

"We can still perform the surgery!" the doctor added.

"NO!" Hutch cried out becoming instantly upset.

Starsky was on his feet in a heartbeat glaring at the doctor.

"What the hell are you doing Doc!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Don't ya think he's hurtin' bad enough!" he fumed.

"He needs to understand the seriousness of this situation!" the doctor argued back.

"Jesus Christ, he's in agony here, can't you see that!" Starsky bellowed. "I'm pretty sure he understands the seriousness to it all!" he added.

"**Gentlemen Please**!" Doctor Chandler spoke out as she entered the room.

"**This is** hardly the **time** or the **place** to be arguing!" she said quietly but firmly.

Both men backed down and nodded in agreement feeling foolish about their conduct.

"What do we have Doctor?" she asked with authority in her voice.

"His temperature and heart rate are up and the infection is still spreading!" Doctor Randall replied.

"I'm increasing the dosage of Morphine to…." He started to add before being interrupted.

"How do you know he can handle that!" Starsky jumped in.

"There is nothing in Officer Hutchinson's medical history to make me think otherwise Detective Starsky!" the doctor argued.

"Gentlemen, are we going to start that again!" Doctor Chandler spoke up.

"I'm sorry Doc" Starsky apologized.

The nurse returned with the hypodermic of Morphine and Doctor Randall immediately administered the painkiller into Hutch's vein.

Hutch winced.

"Easy buddy, it's ok" Starsky reassured his partner as he rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

Hutch sighed as the medication began to take effect and the pain subsided.

Before long he was out and breathing normally.

"Thank God!" Starsky exclaimed softly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, well if you will excuse me, I must continue my rounds!" Doctor Randall stated as he started to walk away but not before shooting Starsky a disapproving look.

"He should rest comfortably for several hours" Doctor Chandler said as she brushed her hand across Hutch's cheek.

"David, why don't you go home and get some rest yourself!" she added.

"I don't wanna leave him Doc!" Starsky replied as he looked down at his friend.

"How about I make you a deal, my shift is over, I'll gladly sit with him for a few hours!" she said with a smile.

"You go home, catch a few winks, get something to eat and I promise to call you if there are any changes ok!" she added.

He continued to watch his sleeping friend.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal!" he said with a slight smile.

He clasped Hutch's hand before leaving and bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Gonna go for a little while pal but I'm leaving you in good hands okay!" he said softly.

"Thank you" he said as he squeezed her hand then walked out.

She followed her gaze back to the sleeping detective and she smiled as she sat down beside him.

"He really loves you doesn't he Ken?" she spoke softly.

"But then I can certainly understand why" she added.

At that very moment she suddenly realized her fondness for the blonde was starting to grow and she reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

Starsky showered and shaved, grabbed something quick to eat then collapsed onto his bed.

He was out cold within minutes.

Meanwhile back at the hospital after several hours had gone by Hutch began to stir.

The blonde doctor was reading a novel she had brought with her when she heard Hutch speak.

"What…are..you reading?" he asked in a raspy voice.

The doctor was startled slightly as she dropped her book and gazed in Hutch's direction.

Shocked to see the blonde awake and alert she jumped out of her chair and leaned over him.

"Ken you're awake!" she exclaimed with delight.

He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Had I known… what loveliness was here…to greet me..I would have awoken…sooner!" he replied.

The woman blushed.

"Well you certainly must be feeling better!" she said jokingly as she felt his forehead.

She smiled at him and said "Thank goodness, your fever has finally gone down!" as she continued to message his brow.

"Mmmm, that's nice!" he sighed and she laughed.

"Beautiful smile…you have there…Doc!" he added admiring her beauty.

"Please, call me Alexa!" she replied trying to contain her new found feelings.

"Beautiful name too!" he said softly as he stared into her eyes.

Hutch looked around the room then back at her and asked "Where's Starsky?"

She just stood there mesmerized by the depth of blueness in his eyes and was lost for several seconds.

"Earth to the beautiful doctor!" he called out to her trying to get her attention.

"W-w-what, oh I'm sorry Ken, I sent him home to get some sleep, poor thing was exhausted!" she exclaimed somewhat embarrassed.

Hutch smiled as his thoughts drifted to his best friend.

He could picture his friend waiting by his bedside day and night.

His heart suddenly ached for the man as he suddenly had an urgent need to have him here by his side.

As if she was reading his mind she shouted out "Oh my, he wanted me to call him if there was any change in your condition!"

She picked up the phone and dialed the number he left with her.

Starsky was sound asleep when the phone rang out.

He instantly awoke and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello!" he answered his heart pounding in his chest.

"David, this is Doctor Chandler" she replied on the other line.

"Oh God!" Starsky expected the worst.

"No David, it's ok, in fact everything is quite wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Starsky shouted trying to control his voice.

"Yes, Ken is awake and his fever has gone down considerably!" she replied joyfully.

"T-t-that's great!" he exclaimed as he started to sob.

"Yes, it's true and he is really anxious to see you!" she added with excitement in her voice.

"You tell Blondie I'm on my way Doc!" he shouted out not even waiting for a reply.

He was up and out the door within seconds.

He took his apartment steps four at a time and jumped into the Torino and sped off.

He picked up the police radio and placed a call to the precinct.

"Mildred, this is Starsky, come in please" he spoke into the mike.

"Go ahead Starsky!" was the reply.

"Sweetheart, place me through to Cap'n Dobey would ya' please!" he said unable to contain his excitement.

"I'm sorry Starsky, I've been informed that he's at the hospital checking on Hutch!" she informed him.

"Thank ya' darlin'" he replied with a smile as he hung up the mike and drove on.

As Starsky hurried down the hospital corridor he ran into Huggy just as he was stepping into the elevator.

"Hey Starsky, I was just heading upstairs to look for you!" Huggy said.

"Any word on Hutch?" he inquired.

"I just gotta call from Doctor Chandler Hug" Starsky exclaimed.

"Doc says he's doing much better!" he added joyfully.

"That's great Starsk, I told you Hutchie was a fighter!" Huggy said smiling at the good news.

"Yeah, he is at that!" Starsky gushed.

Doctor Chandler and Hutch were engrossed in conversation when Starsky and Huggy walked in.

Hutch's attention was immediately diverted to his two friends.

Doctor Chandler rose from her chair and greeted the men.

"David, you certainly got here quickly" she exclaimed.

He smiled as he made eye contact with Hutch.

"Oh, uhh, Doc this is our friend Huggy Bear!" Starsky said as he introduced Huggy to the woman.

"Huggy, this is Doctor Chandler!" he smiled as he introduced her to his friend.

"Huggy Bear?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"That's right, everyone loves me and all the girls wanna hug me!" he replied jokingly.

Doctor Chandler broke out in laughter "You are a colorful character aren't you?" she said as with a smile as she admired his flashy outfit.

"I've never been one to get lost in the background!" he replied as he looked down at his attire.

"I can see why Blondie here made a quick recovery, you are definitely not like any doctor I've ever seen before!" Huggy complimented her.

She blushed as she gazed over at Hutch.

The whole time Huggy and the doctor were engaged in conversation Starsky was eyeing his partner.

Hutch's eyes were locked with his as well.

"Hey" Hutch said in a raspy voice.

"Hey yourself partner" Starsky replied as he leaned over his friends bed and placed his hand on Hutch's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

He had to see for himself that Hutch's fever had subsided but also he needed the physical contact as well.

"Doc says you're doing much better pal" Starsky whispered to his friend the tears already beginning to pool in his eyes.

Hutch simply smiled as he reached up and touched Starsky cheek.

He then gently wrapped his hand around the back of Starsky's neck and squeezed as he playfully tugged at a handful of curls.

Starsky rested his cheek on Hutch's outstretched arm and sighed as they stayed locked in that position for several minutes.

Doctor Chandler was in awe as she observed the two men.

It was a simple gesture but it was quite obvious it meant the world to the two of them.

She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek as she glanced over at Huggy who was teary-eyed as well.

"Well gentlemen!" she said as she interrupted everyone's thoughts hating to break the spell.

"I'll see if I can find Doctor Randall and let him know about the latest developments of our favorite patient!" she added as she winked at Hutch.

"Hey Doc!" Hutch called out to her.

Their eyes locked for several seconds "Thanks!" he added emotionally.

She simply smiled at the blonde as her heart skipped a beat.

She bid her goodbyes to the men and walked out.

A few minutes later Dobey walked in.

"Well now, I just spoke with Doctor Chandler and she tells me your making a speedy recovery!" their captain exclaimed somewhat overjoyed.

"Hi Captain!" Hutch replied sleepily to see his superior.

"Starsky…Huggy!" Dobey acknowledged the other two men.

"Cap'n!" Starsky said with a smile.

Huggy nodded.

Hutch was trying desperately to stay awake but it was obvious to the other men he was starting to wane.

"Hey listen guys, maybe we should finish this conversation a little later and let's let Hutch get some shut eye!" he exclaimed in a concerned voice.

"N-n-no S-Starsk…I'm okay" he replied as his voice slurred.

"Yeah you are" Starsky replied with a smile as he watched his friends head bob.

"Yes, you're right Starsky!" Dobey stated as he observed the blonde starting to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Let's leave him rest" Dobey spoke softly, directing his reply to Starsky and Huggy.

Dobey and Huggy excited the room leaving Starsky behind so he could tell his partner goodnight.

"Ok blintz, I'm gonna head out now, you get some rest okay" Starsky whispered affectionately to his dear friend.

"S-Starsk" Hutch's voice was bearly audible.

Starsky had to bend down close just to hear him speak.

"Yeah buddy" he asked softly as he cupped his friends chin.

"T-t-thanks for… not g-giving up on m-e-e-e" Hutch said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Never buddy, never!" Starsky whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on his friend's forehead.

"Goodnight pal" he added as he lovingly tucked him in before walking out the door.

"**You screwed up**!" the shrill voice filled the room.

"That blonde cop is **still alive**!" Horner screamed to the tall black man that stood across from him in the hotel room.

"That's not possible, we flattened him, there's no way he lived through that!" Jackson replied in utter disbelief.

"Well apparently **you** underestimated him!" Horner added with disgust in voice.

"I can't believe it!" Jackson muttered still not believing the other man's words.

"Well believe it!" he shouted.

So, now what are we going to do?" Horner said eyeing Jackson as he walked across the room to the window.

The room was silent for several minutes.

"We have to do something!" the heavyset man squealed.

"We have too much at stake here!" he added nervously.

The other man stared out the window with a blank expression on his face then finally he spoke.

"He needs to be eliminated, once and for all!" he replied in a low growl.

"And just how do we do that?" Horner asked with much doubt in his voice.

"We can't get to him now, he's…" he started to say before being interrupted.

Horner's shrill voice was starting to irritate the taller man and he lashed out "Shut up and let me think!"

The shorter man backed down.

He continued to stare out the window then replied in a voice so evil it made the hair on the back of Horner's head stand on end "I'll take care of it, I have some people who owe me and it's time to collect"

The thought of the blondes life being snubbed out permanently made the greasy haired man tremble with delight as he wonder just what his friend had in store for him.

When Starsky arrived home he grabbed a bite to eat then sat down to watch some television.

He was oblivious to what was on the screen as his partners face filled his thoughts and he smiled.

He looked up overhead and tearfully said "Thank you Lord, you did okay by my partner and me!" as he smiled.

"I know he has a long way to go but at least he's gonna make it!" he replied as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

Then he thought about the long journey Hutch had ahead of him and he suddenly felt very sad.

He quickly shook off those bad feelings and continued to focus on the joy of his partner pulling through.

"I guess we'll deal with that when the time comes buddy" he whispered silently as he pictured his friend's face again before dozing off.

He awoke sometime during the night and rose stiffly as he made his way into the bedroom.

He drew back the covers and climbed into bed and was quickly fast asleep.

The next morning as he made his way to Hutch's room he was greeted by both Doctor Chandler and Doctor Randall.

"Good morning David!" Doctor Chandler greeted him with a smile.

"Godd mornin'" he replied happily as he smiled at the woman.

He then shot a disapproving look at the other doctor.

The look did not go unnoticed by the woman and she quickly added. "We have some more good news in regards to Ken!" she added with excitement in her voice.

"Oh, what's that!" Starsky said as he suddenly became very interested.

"We're moving Ken out of ICU and upstairs!" she exclaimed.

"That's terrific!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"When?" Starsky inquired unable to contain himself.

"They are doing it as we speak!" she replied.

"If you would like to follow me, I'll take you up!" she added as she reached for his arm.

"Lady, I'll follow you anywhere!" he replied in his best Groucho Marx impression.

This provoked a laugh form the woman as they started to walk away.

"Ahhh, Detective Starsky, I know you and I haven't quite seen eye to eye in regards to Ken's physical condition but I'm very pleased that you held firm on your beliefs and your friends wishes, it's most admirable. He stated as he offered out his hand in a truce.

"Thanks Doc, I know you only had the best of intentions in mind, no hard feelings" he replied as he shook the doctor's hand firmly then headed off to the elevator.

The hospital staff had just gotten Hutch placed as comfortable in his new bed, as comfortably as they possible could, when Starsky and Doctor Chandler walked in.

"Hi-ya partner!" Starsky exclaimed so happy to see his friend.

"Starsk" Hutch replied in an exhausted state.

The move obviously had taken a loud out of the blonde as he tried to make himself more comfortable to no avail.

"Are you in a lot of pain Ken?" the doctor asked, her voiced filled with concern.

"Well I was until you walked in" he answered as he forced a smile trying to put up a front to hide the pain.

"Uhh-huhh, don't think you can fool me for a second Mister, this isn't the time to get all macho on me!" she added affectionately.

He simply smiled at her and sighed.

The sigh was due partly to the pain and partly due to the fact that she was just so incredibly beautiful.

She found herself blushing again.

"What was it about this man that made her knees go weak" she thought to herself.

As she stood there lost in Hutch's pale blue eyes she wondered if it was at all possible he could have feelings for her as well.

Starsky's words quickly brought her back to reality.

"Let her give you something for the pain ya' Big Lug!" Starsky said affectionately as he touched Hutch's arm.

"It makes me…so….tired Starsk" Hutch replied somewhat irritated.

"I wanna..stay awake and….talk!" he exclaimed as he clenched his teeth the pain.

"I know ya' do pal but there'll be plenty of time to talk later, right now you need to rest!" Starsky said in a stern but lovingly way.

Hutch knew his partner was right and as the pain was becoming unbearable he nodded in agreement.

As Doctor Chandler inserted the pain medication into his arm Starsky added "Besides, how do you expect me to make time with the Doc here if your wide awake and watchin' us!" he added jokingly.

"Returning the playful banter Hutch slurred "Keep your mitts off Starsk!"

Starsky smiled at his friend as he watched him slowly drift off.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me kid!" Starsky said in his Bogey voice!"

"Whatta' ya' say we head down to the cafeteria and get somebreakfast, sweetheart!" he added still using his Bogart impression.

She laughed as she shook her head.

She replied trying to sound like Bogart as well as she referenced the famous line in Casablanca "Of all the hospitals, in all the towns, in all the world, how did I get so lucky to walk into this one!"

"Very good, I'm impressed!" he laughed as he offered his arm.

She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they proceeded to walk out.

"See ya later pal!" Starsky said to his sleeping friend as they left the room.

Once they had ordered there food and were seated at one of the tables Starsky asked "So where do we go from here Doc, what's next for Hutch?"

"Well, once his leg has healed enough we start with physical therapy" she replied.

Starsky swallowed the lump in his throat as he asked the next question "Do you think he'll be able….to walk again"

He bowed his head and started playing with his food as he waited for her reply.

"It's really too soon to tell David" she said.

Trying to keep positive she added "He's strong, very fit and he's certainly defied the odds up to now and he….!"

"Give it to me straight Doc!" Starsky butted in not meaning to sound so harsh.

She stared deep into his eyes before replying "No David, I don't!"

Her words cut right through his heart like a jagged knife.

Deep down inside he knew her words to be true but he kept holding out for hope, a divine miracle from god.

"I'm sorry David, I wish I could sound more optimistic but his injuries are just too severe to…" she sobbed unable to finish her sentence.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay" he whispered to her softly as he held her in his arms.

He tried desperately to control his emotions but finding it impossible to do so he began to weep as well.

After they both had a good cry they composed themselves, got up and deposited their uneaten food into the trash and walk out of the cafeteria.

Doctor Chandler told Starsky she was going home to get some much needed sleep and that she would meet up with him later as she left him at the elevator.

Starsky made his way up to Hutch's room.

He picked up a magazine by his sleeping friends bedside and took a seat close to his side.

He tried reading a couple of paragraphs but soon realized he could not concentrate.

He observed in silence as he watched his friend's chest move up and down peacefully and it lulled him to sleep.

"You still here" Hutch mumbled to his partner.

Starsky jumped.

"Jesus Hutch, whatta' trying to do, give me a heart attack!" Starsky replied as he clutched his chest.

Hutch just smiled.

"How ya' feelin' partner" Starsky whispered softly as he took hold of Hutch's hand.

"Okay" Hutch replied groggily.

"Anything I can do for you pal!" Starsky asked lovingly.

"I could use….some water" he answered with a raspiness in his voice.

"Oh, sure!" Starsky said as he reached for a glass of ice sitting on the bedside table.

"Here ya' go buddy!" he said as he held a piece of ice to Hutch's lip.

Hutch took the ice chip offered to him and allowed it to melt down his scratchy throat.

"Thanks Starsk" he replied with a smile.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Hutch said somberly "Starsk"

"Yeah buddy" he asked softly as he leaned in close to his friend.

Starsky thought to himself "Here we go, he's gonna' ask about his legs and what am I gonna' say to him."

"I need to…ask you something" he spoke tentatively.

"Here it comes" Starsky thought as he held his breath.

"It's about Jenny" Hutch replied.

Starsky expelled the breath he was holding.

To be honest he had completely forgot all about the dead girl up till now with everything that was happening with Hutch.

He answered his friend with surprise in his voice "Jenny, what about Jenny Hutch" he whispered softly.

"I-I-I wanna' get her a headstone!" Hutch replied with sadness in his voice.

"Y-y-y-you wanna what" Starsky said half dazed.

"I wanna' get her a headstone" Hutch repeated.

Starsky could feel his heart swelling to three times its normal size.

Just when he thought he could not possibly love the blonde any more than he already did he surprises him.

He thought to himself "Here was a man suffering unbearable pain, a man in complete agony and he goes and displays such compassion for another human being!"

"God, I love this man!" he said to himself.

"That's nice pal, I think that's a terrific idea" Starsky whispered.

"Did they have….a funeral?" Hutch sobbed.

"I-I'm not sure Hutch" Starsky answered guiltily.

"You have to find out Starsk….you have to go and pay your respects…..for me" Hutch exclaimed emotionally.

"Shhh, you know I will partner" Starsky answered soothingly trying to calm the agitated blonde.

"Thanks Starsk….I can always count on…." Hutch drifted off.

"Yeah, you can always count on me babe" he replied softly.

Knowing that his friend was more than likely going to sleep the rest of the night Starsky decided to head out.

"See ya' tomorrow partner" Starsky said as he squeezed his friend's hand affectionately before walking out of the room.

He decided to follow up on his promise to Hutch and headed off to find information on Jenny's burial.

Several hours had passed since Starsky had left the hospital.

The activity in the hospital was calm and quiet.

So quiet that no one noticed the man dressed in hospital scrubs pass by the nurse's station as he made his way silently to Hutch's room.

The man was on a mission and he was determined not to fail.

He quietly crept into Hutch room.

He noticed the blonde lying in the bed and knew from Jackson's decription that he had the right man.

He cautiously picked up the pillow from the extra bed and made his way over to Hutch's bedside.

Just as he raised the pillow to Hutch's face the blonde opened his eyes.

The intruder quickly pushed the pillow down forcefully onto his helpless victim.

Hutch tried to fight with all his might, violently clawing at the man's hands as he tried to pull them away.

His struggle was in vain for in his weakened state he was no match for the other man.

The intruder pushed the pillow tighter to the blondes face.

Hutch's attempts to fight the man were futileyet he continued to scratch at the skin on the man's hands drawing blood.

Then just as quickly as it began Hutch's valiant attempt to fend off the attacker weaned and suddenly all movement ceased to exist.

Hutch's hands slid lifelessly from the pillow.

The intruder continued to hold the pillow across Hutch's face as he spoke "Harpo says hello Blondie" the attacker snarled half out of breath from the struggle.

"Nooooooo!" came a scream from the doorway.

The intruder had no time to defend himself as Starsky came at him full force.

He grabbed the attacker and flung him against the wall.

Not letting up Starsky struck the man repeatedly across the face until he knocked him out.

He grabbed hold of the intruder's wrist and drug him to the metal railing along the bedside and forcefully cuffed him to it.

That done he quickly rushed to his partner's side.

"Hutch!" he cried out as he clutched his partners chin.

"No God Pleaseeeee!" Starsky whaled as he noticed his friend was not breathing and his face was turning blue.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Hutch!" Starsky pleaded with his friend.

"You're not leavin me now, not after all the bullshit you've been through!" he exclaimed.

Starsky looked franticly for the call button.

"Where is it dammit!" he yelled violently as he searched for the missing button.

It had fallen down under the bed during the struggle.

Starsky crawled under the bed and retrieved it pushing it repeatedly before tossing it aside.

He refocused his attention on his dying partner as he waited for help to arrive.

He placed the heel of his right hand in the center of Hutch's chest and interlaced his left hand with the right.

He pushed down on the blondes chest and began compressions, counting aloud 1..2..3 as he compressed.

He could feel his partner's already broken ribs as they snapped and popped but he refused to stop.

He then grabbed the blondes chin and tilted it back.

Taking a big gulp of air he opened his friend's mouth and after checking his airway he pinched his partner's nose shut.

Starsky expelled the captured air from his lungs into his partners and watched his chest rise and fall.

He blew air into Hutch's lungs again then repeated the compressions.

He continued this procedure for several minutes before checking his friend again.

Nothing!

"Don't do this to me buddy, come on breathe Hutch, please breathe!" Starsky begged as he patted Hutch's cheek.

He repeated the CPR then rechecked his partner.

Still nothing!

By now the nurse had come into the room.

She stood there paralyzed as she watched Starsky attempting to resuscitate his friend then she looked down at the man chained to the bed and froze.

"Help me please!" Starsky yelled out to the nurse.

As she came out of her stupor she quickly came to his aide.

She switched on the alarm button and the alarm went off over head "Code Blue…..Cold Blue"

Doctor Randall quickly entered the room.

"Detective, please step aside so we can help him!" the doctor ordered.

"He's not breathing doc, you gotta help him!" Starsky pleaded with the doctor.

"I understand now please step back" the doctor exclaimed as he ordered the man out of the way.

As a technician wheeled the defibrillator into the room the doctor worked on cutting away at the bandages around Hutch's chest.

The nurse applied the wet gel to the blonde's skin as the doctor placed the paddles to the right and left of his chest.

The technician hit the switch and the electrical shock coursed through Hutch's body jerking his solid frame.

Starsky looked on in fear.

Hutch was still flat lining as the nurse began compressions.

"Let's do it again!" the doctor ordered and they repeated the process.

Hutch remained lifeless.

"Again!" the doctor exclaimed.

Starsky watched helplessly as another shock wave was sent through Hutch's system to no avail.

"One more time!" the doctor said as he was losing hope.

And still nothing!

The nurse was still compressing Hutch's chest as the doctor placed a hand on her arm to still her.

"That's enough Nurse Pritchett" he said, his words barely a whisper.

Starsky looked at the doctor in horror.

"We've done all we can for him" the doctor added sadly.

As they shut down all the machines the doctor stated "Time of death 10:26 P.M."

Starsky could not believe what he was hearing.

He could not believe they were giving up on his best friend.

He just stood there stunned and in silence, unable to move, his whole world crashing down on him.

"No" he whispered.

"**NO**!" he repeated loudly as he rushed to his friend's side.

"I will not give up on him!" Starsky yelled as he resumed the CPR.

He compressed and he breathed over and over again.

"Dammit Hutch breathe!" he screamed at his partner.

He repeated CPR and yet his friend remained still.

"You son of a bitch, breathe!" he cried out as he slapped Hutch's face roughly.

"Officer Starsky, please, it's too late!" the doctor exclaimed as he tried to pull the detective off his friend's lifeless body.

"No!" he said as he shoved the doctor back.

"He wants to live!" Starsky wept as he wiped the tears away that were impairing his vision.

"You're not doing this do you fuckin' hear me Hutchinson!" Starsky screamed as he shook his friend's cold clammy body.

"You've never backed down on anything in your life dammit, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you do it now!" He yelled out as he slapped Hutch's face again.

He forced another round of air into the blonde's lungs just as Doctor Chandler came racing into the room.

Then all at once by the grace of God, Hutch started choking for air.

Starsky thought it was the most precious sound he ever heard in his life.

"That's it babe, come on breathe in, you can do it!" Starsky cried as the tears ran down his face dropping onto Hutch's bare chest.

Doctor Chandler, shocked by the scene before her, wasted no time joining Starsky by Hutch's side.

Hutch continued to gasp for air as everyone else watched on in disbelief.

"Breathe Ken!" Doctor Chandler said soothingly to the blonde as she held the back of his neck.

Hutch coughed uncontrollably for several seconds before he was finally able to catch his breath.

Doctor Randall handed Doctor Chandler an oxygen mask and she placed it carefully across the blonde's face.

You could hear Hutch's raspy breathing from under the mask as he began to calm down.

"You're doing great buddy!" Starsky exclaimed as he held on to his friend, feeling somewhat guilty about the raised welts rising on Hutch's cheeks.

Doctor Chandler began messaging the back of Hutch's neck as she spoke to him softly until his breathing was back to normal.

The heart monitor was back to a normal steady beep and Starsky let out a huge sigh of relief.

He fell back into the chair beside Hutch's bed completely exhausted.

As Hutch started to drift off Doctor Chandler asked Starsky quietly "What happened here David?" as she looked over at the man chained to the bed.

"I'll tell you later!" he said as he got up and phoned the station.

When a voice came through on the other line Starsky replied "This is Sergeant Starsky, I need you to send over a black and white to Memorial Hospital, room 319, I'll explain when ya' get here… and patch me through to Captain Dobey please!"

"So how's come he hasn't called yet?" Horner said nervously.

"You told him to call you when the cop was taken care of!" he added as he paced back and forth across the hotel room.

"He'll call, don't worry about!" Jackson replied calmly.

"Well I can't stand all this waiting!" Horner said clearly agitated.

"I sent a pro, if he can't take Hutchinson out then nobody can!" Jackson stated wishing the little man would cease talking.

"I hope your right….for both our sakes Harpo!" the stocky man replied as he poured himself a shot of Jack Daniels and gulped it down.

As Hutch slept Starsky filled Doctor Chandler in on what had transpired with the blonde and his attacker.

"Thank God David you showed up when you did, I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't!" she whispered softly as she brushed her hand across Hutch's newly bruised cheek.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna' think about Doc!" he replied as chills went up and down his spine.

After several moments of silence Starsky spoke.

"Doc, he was under for quite a while, you don't think his brain…" he started to say.

She cut in "His brain wave activity is showing no abnormalities David!" she assured him.

"He's safe now, thanks to you" she said quietly as she smiled down upon the sleeping blonde.

Starsky smiled too.

Just then Hutch began to stir.

He clutched at the mask that was clinging to his face and started flailing about.

"I think he thinks he's still being suffocated!" Doctor Chandler exclaimed as they tried to calm the restless man.

"Hutch…Hutch it's me partner, it's Starsky!" he said as he tried to reassure the blonde.

Doctor Chandler gently removed the mask and Hutch calmed down.

"You see buddy, it's only me and the Doc, nobody's gonna' hurt you any more, you're safe now!" Starsky whispered soothingly to his friend.

"Starsk!" Hutch called out to his friend, his voice very scratchy.

"Yeah Babe, right here" he answered softly.

"W-w-what happened?" Hutch asked as he clutched his sore chest.

"Sorry about that pal, it couldn't be helped!" Starsky said apologetically knowing his friend's ribs had to hurt like hell.

Starsky proceeded to tell the blonde everything that happened, well almost everything.

Hutch placed his hand under his chin and tried to massage the soreness away.

"If that creep was trying to take me out by suffocating me…then why does it feel like someone cracked me in the jaw!" Hutch asked inquisitively.

"A-hemmm!" Starsky cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Huh, gee I don't know buddy, that's really weird!" Starsky exclaimed, trying to hide his guilt.

"Yeahhhh….it is…**Buddy**!" Hutch said as he eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Did you get anything out of the man who tried to kill me" Hutch spoke with some degree of effort as he held his ribs.

"I'm actually gonna' head back to the station now, they should be interrogating him shortly!" Starsky replied as he glanced down at his watch.

As he rose up from his chair he added "We have a guard posted outside the door and I'm sure that the incomparable Doctor Chandler won't mind keeping you company until I return a little later!"

"It would be my pleasure!" she said as she smiled at Hutch.

"See you two lovebirds later!" he said jokingly as he exited the room.

"Lovebirds…you'll have to excuse my partner's behavior Alexa, he can be rather crude sometimes!" Hutch said as he blushed profusely.

"Oh I don't know, I think he might be onto something!" she replied brazenly.

"Oh really!" Hutch grinned sheepishly as he noticed her blushing as well.

"What's going on here Doc, between you and me that is?" Hutch asked cautiously.

"I'm not totally sure yet Ken but I'd like to explore the possibilities as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

As their lips separated Hutch whispered to her softly "That was very nice Doc, I think I'm really starting to appreciate your bedside manner!"

"Oh yeah" she cooed affectionately before placing another kiss on his lips.

"Just so you know….I can give one hell of a sponge bath too" she whispered provocatively in his ear.

"Alright you lousy creep!" Starsky bellowed.

"I wanna know who you're working for and I wanna know right now!" he demanded as his fist smashed down on the table.

"Why don't you just stuff it pig!" the would-be assassin growled at the dark haired detective.

"You know you scum…the person you're trying to protect…he don't care nothin' about you…he's gonna let you rot in a cell before he does anything to help you…so ya' might as well come clean!" Starsky hissed.

"Yeah…and why don't you go to hell copper!" the attacker snarled.

Starsky's nostrils flared.

"Oh and another thing Curly, you'd better keep a close eye on Baby Blue 'cause he's as good as dead!" he threatened.

That was all the warning Starsky needed as he grabbed hold of the man's shirt collar and forcefully pulled him up out of his chair slamming him up against the wall of the interrogation room.

"You listen Dirtball and you listen good!" Starsky roared.

"You're going down hard on this one…you tried to kill a cop and that means you're going away for a very long, long time so if you don't wanna end up in the big house as someone else's girlfriend you better tell me what you know!" Starsky demanded violently.

The man just looked at him then spat in his face.

Starsky was livid as he wiped the spittle from his face.

He pulled his fist back and was ready to pummel it into the man's face when he heard his superior in the background.

"**Starsky**!" Captain Dobey hollered out.

"That's enough! He added adamantly.

Starsky's fist remained frozen in midair for several seconds before lowering it.

"That is not how we conduct an interrogation around here!" Dobey growled through clenched teeth.

Starsky bowed his head and backed down.

"Get this man out of here!" Dobey ordered to the two officers standing outside the door.

"Take him down and book him, maybe he'll change his tune after he sits in a cell overnight!" he added angrily.

The two men quickly dragged the accused out of the room and down the hall.

Starsky sighed a heavy sigh as he leaned over the interrogation table.

With his head down he mumbled "Sorry Cap'n…it's the way he said that stuff about Hutch…it made me wanna punch his lights out!"

Dobey looked at the dark haired man and sighed heavily as well "I know how you feel Starsky…I kind of wanted to take a pop at him myself!" he exclaimed.

"But you gotta' keep it together…for Hutch's sake…what good are you going to be to him if you get yourself locked up for harassment!" he added with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" Starsky replied softly as he flung his hands up in the air degusted.

Both men walked out of the room and down the hall to the squad room.

"Oh by the way…I have the information on Jenny's funeral services" Dobey said.

"She's being buried tomorrow in Sunny Glen Cemetery!" he informed Starsky.

"Services are at 1:00!" he added.

"Thanks Cap'n…that reminds me…gotta check on her headstone for Hutch!" Starsky said as he headed towards the main entrance.

"See ya' around Cap'n!" Starsky said as he walked away.

"Tell Hutch I'll stop by and see him later" Dobey yelled back.

"You got it Cap'n!" Starsky replied as his voice echoed down the hall.

After stopping off at West Memorials to check on the status of Jenny's gravestone Starsky headed back to the hospital to check up on Hutch.

"Charlie!" He said as he nodded to the guard standing outside Hutch's room before he entered.

He was surprised to see his friend alone in the room as he walked quietly over to his bed.

Hutch turned his head in Starsky's direction and smiled.

Starsky was glad to see his friend awake.

"Hey…I thought you'd be asleep!" Starsky said softly to his partner as he sat down beside him.

"No…I can't sleep" Hutch replied solemnly.

"What's wrong…you in pain?" Starsky asked with concern.

"No it's not that Starsk, they've got me so doped up right now I couldn't feel a thing if I wanted to!" he exclaimed.

"Well then what is it Hutch?" Starsky inquired.

"I was just doing a lot of thinking" he replied sounding very melancholy.

"Yeah well there's always a first time for everything" Starsky said trying to make a joke.

Hutch did not laugh.

Starsky felt like he could have cut the air in the room with a knife.

He said to his friend with seriousness in his voice as he touched his arm "So what are you thinkin' about buddy"

"Alexa and you haven't really talked to me very much about…my legs Starsk" He said quietly.

Starsky's heart skipped a beat.

"That's because the Doc and I haven't really talked much about it to each other Hutch" looking down at the floor as he replied.

"You're lying!" Hutch said straight out.

Starsky quickly looked up at his friend and their eyes locked.

"Tell me Starsk!" Hutch said somberly.

"There isn't much to tell…" Starsky started to say.

"Don't Starsk!" Hutch replied angrily.

"You've always been straight with me…let's not play games here! Hutch added a bit more subdued.

"Hutch…I don't really…." Starsky started to reply but was interrupted again.

"Dammit Starsk…..please!" Hutch yelled out as he glared at his partner.

There was silence in the room for several seconds before Starsky replied.

"What do you want me to say Hutch?" he asked abruptly.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" Hutch pleaded.

Starsky sighed.

"I don't really think you can handle the truth right now Hutch!" he answered matter-of-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean **Buddy**?" Hutch hissed.

Starsky rose from his chair and walked over to the window.

"What do you think it means **Pal**" Starsky replied defensively as he gazed out and down to the ground below.

"Jesus Christ Starsk!" Hutch growled.

Starsky turned back around violently to face his partner.

"It means you're probably never gonna walk again!" Starsky shouted.

"It means you're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in a god-damn wheelchair!" he added viciously.

"It means your life as a cop is pretty well over, that's what it fuckin' means Hutch!" he spewed out breathlessly.

"It means I'm losing the best damn partner I've ever had!" he broke down weeping uncontrollably.

"That's what the hell it means God-dammit..." his voice barely a whisper as his whole body shook and the tears flowed.

As his partner's words started to sink in Hutch began to cry as well.

The only sound heard in the room for several minutes was the sobbing of the two men, the massive space of the hospital room separating them.

Until the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"Starsk!" he cried out as he held out his hand to his friend.

Starsky wasted no time at all as he rushed over to his best friend's side.

He clasped the outstretched hand in his then gathered the frail blonde tightly in his arms as he held on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Hutch, oh god I'm so sorry!" Starsky sobbed.

"I know Starsk, I know!" Hutch cried as he grabbed a handful of curls burying his face in Starsky's neck.

"If I could trade places with you babe I'd do it" Starsky whaled.

"Don't say that Starsk, god please don't say that!" Hutch exclaimed as he held his friend firmly.

The pain in his ribs was excruciating as Starsky pressed down on them but Hutch didn't care….all that mattered to him at that moment was the man he held in his arms.

"It's gonna be alright Starsk" Hutch whispered in his friend's ear.

"I promise you, it's gonna be ok" he said softly as he rocked the dark haired man in his arms.

"That's just like you ya big lug!" Starsky sobbed.

"You're the one lying here in the hospital bed with bruises from head to toe and your trying to make me feel better" Starsky cried.

This brought a smile to Hutch's face.

"We're gonna get through this partner, you and me" Hutch added soothingly.

Starsk looked up at his friend with red swollen eyes "Me and Thee?" Starsky asked hesitantly.

"Me and Thee babe….just like it's always been" Hutch declared.

The two men, lost in the task of comforting one another, were not aware of the other individual standing in the doorway.

Their actions held her spellbound and speechless as she observed them for several minutes.

She then suddenly felt like she was somehow intruding on them and she backed away slowly and silently closing the door quietly behind her.

She stood outside the doorway trying to regain her composure.

"Is everything alright Doctor Chandler?" the guard asked with concern.

"Yes….I think it is Officer" she whispered as she placed her hand on the door and stroked it softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, when the two men were more at peace with themselves, Starsky informed Hutch about the memorial service for the young girl.

"Jenny's service is tomorrow Hutch" Starsky spoke softly.

"You are going, right Starsk?" Hutch pleaded with his friend.

"Yes, I promised you I would" Starsky replied as he squeezed his friend's forearm.

Hutch smiled.

"I'd like you to do me another favor pal, if you would!" Hutch said mournfully.

"What's that?" Starsky asked inquisitively.

"I wanna right Jenny's eulogy…..and I'd like you to recite it at the service!" Hutch replied, his voice filled with emotion.

Starsky smiled lovingly at his friend and thought to himself "You never cease to amaze me buddy!" as he forced down the huge lump in his throat.

"I'd be honored Hutch!" he stated with overwhelming pride in his voice as the phone beside the bed rang out.

They both jumped slightly as Starsky picked up the receiver.

"Hutchinson Manor…Starsky….his Highnesses valiant, reliable and evey so humble servant speaking!" Starsky said as he smiled at his partner.

Hutch chuckled.

"Hey Cap'n, what's up?" Starsky asked still smiling from his last remark.

Starsky listened as the man on the other end of the phone relayed his message.

"I'll be right there Cap'n…..yeah..I'll tell him!" he replied with excitement in his voice.

"We may have just caught a break Hutch….It seems the creep that tried to kill you just got knifed in his cell…didn't kill him though and he wants to talk!" Starsky exclaimed as he started out the door.

"Oh… Cap'n said he's not gonna be able to make it in to see ya' tonight and that he'd stop in tomorrow!" he added as he took off out the door.

"See ya Starsk…good luck partner!" he yelled out to Starsky getting no reply.

"I'll just lay here….and wait until you get back!" he said feeling sorry for himself.

Hutch laid there for several minute listening to the silence as it quickly filled the room.

He wanted desperately to sit up as he as he placed the palms of his hands on each side of the bed and pushed up.

"Ohhhhh God!" he cried out as the pain shot through his body.

Determined not to give up he pushed himself further up on the bed, the pain was almost unbearable at that point.

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as his arms shook uncontrollably from the dead weight.

"Ken…what are you trying to do?" a voice yelled from just inside the doorway.

She startled Hutch and he dropped down heavily onto the bed exhausted from his efforts.

Doctor Chandler rushed to his side.

"You are not supposed to be moving around like that, you could tear your stitches open and do more harm than good!" she said adamantly as she examined his injuries carefully.

"I just wanted to sit up!" he replied angrily.

"A simple task of sitting up in bed and I can't even do it" he added disgusted with himself.

"You can't expect do it by yourself Ken and besides it's too soon for you to moving around like that!" she balked as she straightened up his disheveled pillows.

"Don't patronize me Alexa…I'm not a child!" he bellowed.

She stood there shocked and hurt by his angry words.

"I never said you were Ken!" she retorted as she swatted one of the pillows.

Hutch could see she was visibly upset but said nothing.

"I promised Doctor Randall I'd check on a few patients of his today if you'll excuse me **Officer**!" she replied with hurt in her voice as she started to walk away.

"Alexa wait….please!" Hutch said regrettably as he caught hold of her arm and stopped her.

He noticed the tears in her eyes and he sighed.

"I'm sorry…it's just I feel so damn…worthless...j-j-just lying here…not being able to move or…" he was too emotional to finish his last words.

She suddenly felt an overwhelming love for the blonde.

She thought to herself "How can I possibly feel such strong feelings for this man already!"

She barely knew him and yet she felt so connected to him.

"Oh Ken….why do you have to be so pig headed all the time!" she said jokingly as she bent down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mmmm, it worked…it got your attention didn't it?" he whispered softly in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Oh it certainly did Officer Hutchinson!" she replied playfully as she kissed him passionately.

"Careful Doc….don't start something you can't finish!" Hutch replied breathlessly.

"Who said anything about stopping?" She said seductively as she placed her hand on Hutch bandaged ribs caressing the exposed area of skin.

Her hand trailed slowly down his abdomen and under the blanket to the warmth below.

"Alright you wanna talk so talk!" Starsky said loudly to the man lying in the prison hospital.

The man was silent for several seconds then caved.

"He's gonna kill me man!" he cried out.

"Not if I do it first!" Starsky bellowed.

The man hesitated then replied "Okay…okay!"

"But you gotta get me outta here!" he exclaimed nervously.

"Talk and I'll think about it!" Starsky replied angrily.

"You know I'm signing my death warrant don't you!" the man said as he shook uncontrollably.

"If you don't soon start talking I'm gonna hand him the pen!" Starsky growled back.

"Alright…alright…It was Jackson…Harpo Jackson!" the man blurted out.

Starsky was not all that surprised.

He then asked the man calmly "Where can we find him?"

"Where?...Hell man he's everywhere!" the prisoner replied laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah well…how's about we start with an address!" Starsky demanded as he got in the man's face.

"You promise he ain't gonna get to me?" the man asked as his hands shook violently.

"I'll do what I can…now the address please!" Starsky asked patiently.

"Man this is really getting fucked up!" Horner shouted as he paced frantically back and forth in front of the bar.

"I want out man…do you hear me…I want out!" he demanded.

"You can't get out my short, fat, stupid little man!" Jackson replied with anger in his voice.

"You're in as deep as I am!" he bellowed.

"It's only a matter of time before that curly headed cop friend of Hutchinson's is on to us!" Horner squealed.

"You need to calm down Lewis!" the black man ordered.

"Calm down…calm down!" Horner spat out.

"We tried to kill a cop man….do you know how hard we're gonna fall for that one!" he exclaimed.

Just then an idea popped into his head.

"No wait a second…I didn't try to kill the cop…you did!" he shouted as he pointed at Jackson.

"You're the one whose gonna take the fall not me!" Horner squawked as he started to back out of the room.

"What are you saying?" Jackson shouted angrily as he rushed forward and grabbed the man!"

"I-I-I-I'm just kidding Harpo…I was only joking around with ya' that's all!" Horner said trying to hide his fear.

"You wouldn't think about going to the cops now would you my little friend?" Jackson asked calmly yet forcefully.

"Wh-who me?" Horner replied as he swallowed nervously.

"Wh-wh-why would I do that…I mean after all the years we've known each other…come on Harpo!" he whimpered.

"You disappoint me Lewis…you've really gone and hurt my feelings old friend!" Jackson growled as he reached down and pulled the Bowie knife from his boot and slowly plunged it into Horner's back twisting it back and forth.

Horner gasped in pain as well as shock as his mouth dropped open trying to speak.

This only made Jackson thrust it in deeper.

Horner slowly slid lifelessly from the taller man's arms and dropped with a thud to the floor.

Jackson bent down and wiped off his knife on Horner's shirt and tucked it back into his boot.

"And to think I trusted you!" he hissed as he kicked the dead man's torso.

After following up on Doctor Randall's patients, Alexa suddenly felt the urgent need to be with **her** favorite blonde patient as she walked towards his room.

Captain Dobey was just exiting as she walked to the door.

She smiled politely and he returned the gesture.

"Captain Dobey she said as she held out her hand.

He took her hand and shook it gently.

"Doctor Chandler…what a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed.

She smiled.

She liked the man who was Ken and David's superior.

He was a lovable bear of a man and she knew he loved the two detectives equally as well.

"He's sleeping Doctor, I'll check back with him later after he wakes up!" he said softly.

Alright Captain…I'll see you later" she replied sweetly as she watched the man walk away.

She walked quietly into the room and stopped to gaze lovingly at the blonde.

She noticed he had the goofiest most peace look on his face and she could feel her face flush as she thought back to their time spent together earlier.

She walked over to the man and placed a soft kiss on his brow.

He stirred slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Mmmm….my angel of mercy" he whispered softly.

"Sorry Ken…I didn't mean to wake you" she said apologetically.

"I just wanted to stop by before heading home for the night" she added.

"I'm glad you did" Hutch replied with a sleepy sigh.

"Me too" the doctor said as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight Ken" she added softly as she started to stand upright.

"Hey where you going?" he asked as he placed the opened palm of his hand on her cheek caressing her smooth silky skin.

She bent down crushing her lips feverously against his.

When she came up for air she was breathless.

"Wow!" was all she said.

"Huh…how 'bout that…it's true…..you really do see fireworks!" Hutch exclaimed with a smile.

She chuckled as she shook her head in agreement.

"I gotta go…and you gotta get your rest!" she said as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm tired of resting…I wanna talk" the blonde replied.

"Ken…its 1:00 in the morning…go to sleep!" she ordered as she tried to rise.

"Alexa I wanna start trying to get up and around!" he blurted out.

She was stunned at first then replied "Ken…we've talked about this..it's too soon!"

"No…you talked about it…I just listened!" he added somewhat agitated.

"Well apparently you didn't listen very well then!" she retorted.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again…it's too soon!" she said as calmly as she could.

"It's my decision!" he exclaimed.

"You told me earlier not to treat you like a child…how can I not do that when that's exactly how you're acting right now!" the doctor said angrily.

Hutch pounded his fist against the bed and turned his head towards the wall refusing to look at her.

She sighed heavily.

"Alright Ken….I give up…you wanna kill yourself then go ahead….I'll have them bring in a pull up bar tomorrow morning…you can start there!" she said.

He looked back at her as she continued on.

"If you can accomplish that then will go on from there…does that seem fair!" she added with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Fair enough…thank you!" he replied, grateful that he got his own way.

"I'll see you in the morning!" she blurted out as she turned and walked out of the room.

True to her word Doctor Chandler had the pull up bar installed first thing that morning and Hutch couldn't wait to try it out.

"Now you have to promise me you will not overdo it or this bar is going right back out of here!" the doctor exclaimed to the blonde.

"Yes Doctor!" he teased trying to put her in a better mood.

"This is the deal…you will only try sitting up a few times a day to start with and **only **and I do mean **only** if there is someone here to assist you….**do I make myself clear Officer Hutchinson**?" she said adamantly.

"Aye aye **Doctor Chandler Sir**!" he replied as he saluted her trying not to laugh.

"That's not funny Ken!" she said trying her best to sound serious.

"I'll stop by later to stitch you up after you've torn out all your stitches!" she added before heading out the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, where ya' going Doc!" Hutch exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I promised Doctor Randall I'd check up on his patients while he was away for the weekend! she said.

"I will send someone in to assist you with your little trapeze attempt…so now if you will excuse me…I must be going!" she added as she pried his fingers off her arm.

As she started to walk away she ran smack dab into Starsky who was standing in the doorway the whole time watching the show before him.

"Doc" Starsky said as he watched her storm out the door and down the hall.

"Boy you really know how to piss the ladies off Hutchinson!" Starsky exclaimed to his friend as he continued to watch the doctor stomp to the elevator.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Hutch fumed as he pointed the dreaded Hutchinson finger at his partner.

"Hey why you gettin' all sore at me for…I didn't do anything wrong!" he said jokingly.

"Boy….she was really ticked off though buddy!" Starsky said shaking his head.

"Yeah she was wasn't she?" Hutch replied.

Then they both cracked up with laughter.

"Shhhh, you'd better watch out pal….she might decide to come back and finish you off" Starsky said quietly as he leaned out the doorway checking to make she was nowhere around.

"I think the coast is clear partner!" Starsky snickered while Hutch continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahhhh thanks Starsk….I needed that!" Hutch said with a smile as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Starsky squeezed the blondes shoulder affectionately as he sat down.

"So Blintz….you thinkin' about signing up with the Barnum and Bailey Circus as a high flying aerial artist?" Starsky asked as he jiggled the bar above Hutch's bed.

"Yeah Starsk…the caravans picking me up next week!" Hutch replied jokingly.

Starsky continued to jiggle the bar as he looked at his partner.

"Seriously Hutch, you sure you're ready to try this, it does seem awful soon!" he said with concern in his voice.

"Oh for god's sake Starsk…you sound just like Alexa!" the blonde responded angrily.

"When are you people gonna start having a little faith in me?" Hutch asked with irritation in his voice.

"Hey…it has nothing to do with faith Babe…we're just concerned about you that's all..okay!" Starsky replied as he mussed up the top of his hair on the blonde's head.

"Yeah…okay" Hutch said as he realized how difficult he was being.

As he smoothed his hair back in place he asked his partner "So how did your interrogation go yesterday with my late night creeper?"

"Pretty good actually…found out who paid to have you whacked!" Starsky said getting Hutch's attention.

"You got a name!" Hutch said with surprise.

"Yep!" Starsky replied.

"Well come on buddy….don't keep me in suspense here!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Harpo…Jackson!" Starsky told his friend.

"That Son of a Bitch….did you bring him in?" Hutch asked anxiously.

"The creep gave me an address but it appears that Jackson cleared out and no one has seen him….or so they say!" Starsky informed his partner.

"Oh I bet!" Hutch replied angrily.

"Don't worry that pretty blonde head of your Blintz…will get him!" Starsky said reassuringly.

"Yeah…so now what?" Hutch asked his friend.

"I'm gonna stop by Huggy's later and see…" Starsky was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

"Yeah this is Starsky…..you're kidding me…when?" Starsky spoke as Hutch listened intently.

"I'll be right there!" Starsky exclaimed as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Hutch asked as he noticed how excited his partner was.

"A body was found floating face down in the water down by the docks…a knife wound in the back…and get this…it's Lewis Horner!" Starsky exclaimed.

"You're kidding me!" Hutch replied as he remembered his last encounter with the short grimy man.

Just then a big, burly male nurse walked into the room.

Both men turned and looked in his direction.

"Doctor Chandler sent me to perform your morning sponge bath sir!" the nurse informed the blonde.

Hutch looked wide eye at the man then at his partner.

Starsky snorted "Ahhh buddy…I guess the Doc gets the last laugh after all!"

"Oh why don't you go stuff it Mushbrain!" Hutch replied spitefully to his friend.

"See ya' later…oh and one more thing pal…..be careful not to drop the soap!" Starsky added as he slapped his friend on the shoulder and left the room laughing.

Hutch could hear his friend's laughter all the way down the hall and he fumed.

"Well sir….shall we begin!" the nurse said to the blonde.

A few hours later after Hutch's humiliating sponge bath ordeal his therapist arrived and introduced himself "Hi Ken…my name is Anthony and I'll be assisting you with your therapy today"

"Anthony….it's a pleasure!" Hutch replied as he shook the man's hand.

"So where do we begin!" Hutch asked anxious to get things started.

The first session lasted only thirty minutes but the therapist was pleased with the results.

Although Hutch wasn't able to move his legs much he was able to eventually lift himself up and down with very little effort at the end of the session.

"Good work Ken…I'll be back at 3:00 for our next session…see you then!" the man said before exiting the room.

"Thanks Anthony!" Hutch replied although suddenly distracted by the tall blonde standing outside the room.

She spoke quickly with the therapist before walking in.

Hutch pretended to ignore the doctor as she stood before him arms crossed in front of her.

"Go sell it somewhere else sister…I'm not interested!" Hutch exclaimed trying to sound upset.

Alexa started to smile but quickly covered her mouth to hide her expression.

"Anthony tells me you did very well today!" she stated still trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah so what do you care!" he added keeping up the act.

She reached down and pulled the hospital sheet away from his lower half to examine him.

She checked him over thoroughly making sure all his sutures were still together.

After she was satisfied with what she saw she pulled the sheet back over him.

"I guess I owe you an apology don't I?" she exclaimed as she sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah….that was a pretty rotten trick you pulled lady…sending in that male nurse to give me my morning…." He was too embarrassed to continue.

"I was referring to earlier when I said I didn't think you were ready for the therapy yet…..but now that you mention it….that was a stroke of genius wasn't it?" she replied trying hard not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah…you just laugh it up Doc but just remember…I can be a pretty vengeful person when I wanna be" he said still pretending to be upset.

"Oh Ken…it couldn't have been all that bad!" she said on the verge of cracking up.

He just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway…I trust your virtue is still intact!" she quipped.

"Don't you even joke about a thing like that!" he retaliated as he too started to chuckle.

All of a sudden they both simultaneously busted out laughing and continued for several minutes until they were finally able to compose themselves.

"Oh my!" Alexa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes trying not to smear her mascara.

"Ken I am so sorry…that was a pretty dirty trick!" she exclaimed with remorse as she reached over and nuzzled her nose against his chin.

"So does that mean you'll send up a cute little redhead tomorrow morning 'cause there's this one I kinda have my eye on…" he said jokingly in her ear.

She jerked her head up "Boy you just don't stop do you?" she said pretending to be irritated.

"Stop?" he replied.

"Hell lady I'm just getting started!" he whispered as he cupped her chin and pulled her in for a long deep sensual kiss.

Starsky returned to the hospital later that afternoon to give Hutch a quick run down on the latest developments of the case and to pick up the eulogy for Jenny's service.

With no time to waste he headed over to the funeral home to pay his and Hutch's last respects to the young girl.

Dobey was seated in the first row of the parlor directly in front of the girl's casket when Starsky walked in.

Starsky breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was a closed casket ceremony.

"Thank God" he whispered.

He wanted to remember the girl the way she looked at the precinct a few years prior, all spruced up in her new dress, happy, knowing she was going to be reunited with her father…. before her world dropped out from underneath her.

Starsky glanced around the room at the sparse amount of attendees.

There was Dobey, the funeral director and his staff, a few staff members from juvie and a couple of other young girls that the girl probably knew from there as well.

He suddenly felt very sad for the young girl, she deserved more than this and he wiped the wetness from his eyes.

He walked over to Dobey and sat down beside him.

"Hi ya' Cap'n" Starsky said somberly.

"Starsky" Dobey replied.

A few short minutes later the service began.

The pastor recited some scripture, said a few words about Jenny as if he knew her but Starsky knew in his heart the words he preached meant nothing at all to the pastor himself.

They rose, said a few prayers and sang a few hymns.

Then the moment of truth came for Starsky…how he wished he would of had time to read Hutch's eulogy beforehand.

The pastor said "Now…at this time…if anyone wishes to say a few words about the recently departed.

Starsky looked around the room, no one rose or spoke up, it was up to Starsky to add closure to the solemn occasion and he stood.

"I'd like to say a few words please" He said his voice already starting to crack.

"Yes…please come up" he motioned Starsky to the podium.

As Starsky nervously pulled Hutch's labor of love from his dress jacket he cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you Reverend" he said his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

"I'd like to say I had the pleasure of meeting Jenny a few years back but I can't….due to the circumstances it was anything but pleasurable….I can say however on one fateful afternoon, one brief moment in time I witnessed something unexplainable…something so incomprehensible…something that left a lasting and profound effect on me !"

"No..it was far from pleasurable…but it was memorable!"

That day showed us the true Jenny….the innocent girl that had been lost to a world full of cruelty, pain and loathing…a world that in my profession I see on a daily basis…but a world that should never be witnessed by a nine year old child!"

Jenny touched the lives and the hearts of many that fateful day.…but none so much as my partner's….my comrade in arms...my dearest friend…..my brother Officer Ken Hutchinson!" Starsky swallowed the lump in his throat.

He looked over at Dobey to gather strength.

Dobey pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes as he smiled supportively at Starsky.

Starsky's hands trembled as he unfolded the eulogy and continued.

"My dear friend Hutch couldn't be here today but he asked me to say a few words in his behalf….these are his words!"

"Please forgive me if I stumble or falter…this is the first I'm seeing these words…so please bear with me" Starsky said as he choked up and started to read the words before him.

"Jenny was a symbol of hope…a shaft of sunlight capable of brightening the darkest of souls…a beautiful vibrant young girl taken from this earth far too early!"

"She was resilient…undeniable bright with a zest for life that was full of potential but above all else…she was courageous!"

"She had a maturity beyond her years, which sadly, under unavoidable circumstances was not necessarily in her favor!"

"She had a feisty little spirit that proved to be inspiring as she faced life's numerous hardships and adversities!"

Starsky paused briefly as he regained his composure.

He immediately thought of his friend and whispered softly to himself "Boy Hutchinson…you're killing me here!" as he wiped the tears from his red swollen eyes.

He continued on.

The wetness from his tears begun smudging the ink on the paper below and he struggled to read the next line.

"Jenny had a father she adored.…a father who in turn worshipped the ground she walked on!"

"She had a mother she loved dearly but knew only briefly…and a baby brother, Christopher, she never knew at all but loved just as dearly!"

"At home she felt loved, safe and secure…..in the real world however Jenny did not fare as well!"

"Her home life was filled with peacefulness, happiness and joy but her life in the real world was filled heartache, sorrow and pain!"

Starsky paused again as he drew in a deep breath then forged on.

"This incredible little creature had me wrapped around her tiny little finger within the first thirty seconds of being in her presence and I know I personally will never get over her loss nor do I want to…for her death reminds us all just how precious life is and how we should constantly live it to the fullest!"

"Unusual heart wrenching circumstances brought the two of us together…forming an instant bond that at the time I was convinced was unbreakable….but sadly I was mistaken and then even more sadly we drifted apart!"

Starsky started to sobbed as he read those words, remembering how grief stricken Hutch was when the young girl refused to see him every time he stop by the detention center.

He inhaled another large breath of air and continued.

"Where there was once a spark of hope, a chance to reignite, with the possibility of a joyous reunion between father and daughter…it was sadly and quickly snuffed out!"

"Dark times loomed on the horizon again for this delicate enduring soul …until there was once again…heartache which lead to despair…then desperation…then ultimately death!"

By now every single person seated as well as those standing close by were sobbing uncontrollably but Starsky pushed on, determined to finish before breaking down completely.

"I know in time our painful memories of this sweet innocent child will hurt less and less as the days go by and we need to remember that no matter how deep or how vast or how painful our sadness is on this solemn occasion….it can also be uplifting…strengthening…and above all positive…exactly the way Jenny lived her life!"

"Rest peacefully my sweet, sweet angel for you are finally safe and secure in the loving arms of our lord and savior….Amen!"

Starsky never remember walking from the podium back to his seat beside Dobey and before he knew it the services had concluded.

The congregation made their way out of the parlor and to the cemetery where a few brief words were said at the grave site.

Starsky lingered behind afterwards and stood before Jenny's casket while Dobey waited by the Torino looking on.

Dobey was never more proud of Starsky than he was at that moment as he watched the dark haired detective in private conversation with the deceased girl.

"Jenny…Hutch really wanted to be here today to say goodbye but it just wasn't possible!" he sobbed.

"Please know that he loved you and wanted only the best for you…in fact…wait to you see the beautiful headstone he has picked out for you….you're really gonna love it!" Starsky exclaimed.

"I know when he's feeling up to it he's gonna want to stop by and see you and I hope that's okay!" he cried.

"I gotta go now darlin'…..goodbye!" he whispered as he brushed his hand against the lid of the cold metal casket before walking back to Dobey and the car.

He leaned against the car and sighed heavily as he felt a heavy weight had been lifting off his shoulders now that it was all over.

"David…I'm very proud of you son!" Dobey exclaimed as he patted Starsky on the back.

"And I know Hutch will be equally if not more proud!" his superior added as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks Cap'n….that had to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life!" Starsky replied mournfully.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Dobey asked the detective.

"Yeah…he's gonna wanna know how things went I'm sure!" Starsky said as he climbed into the car.

"Tell Hutch I'll be by later!" Dobey said as he got into his car as well.

Starsky nodded and drove off.

Hutch had just finished his second round of therapy for the day and was lying there physically exhausted as Starsky walked into the room.

"Boy you look whipped there partner!" Starsky exclaimed as he dropped down in the chair beside Hutch.

Hutch looked at his friend with a degree of worriedness.

"Not as bad as you I hope buddy!" Hutch replied.

"How did it go today pal?" the blonde asked, eager to hear about the young girl's memorial service.

"I'll tell ya' somethin' Hutch…you're in the wrong profession partner!" Starsky exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Starsk?" Hutch questioned his friend.

"You should be working for Hallmark writing greeting cards!" Starsky replied as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Awwww Babe I'm sorry I put you through all that" Hutch said affectionately as he reached out and took Starsky's left hand in his.

"Sssokay" Starsky said wearily as he squeezed Hutch's hand and covered it with his right hand.

Your words pal….they were absolutely beautiful buddy!" Starsky said with so much love in voice for the blonde.

"I know Jenny is looking down on you right now and smilin'!" He added as he clasped his friend's hand tighter.

Hutch turned away but not before Starsky noticed the sadness that crept across the blondes face.

"I don't know about that Starsk" Hutch said softly.

"Hey partner!" Starsky exclaimed as he leaned forward and grabbed Hutch's chin pulling it back towards him.

They just looked deep into each other's eyes…there was no need to say a thing for they both silently understood what the other was thinking.

Hutch smiled a half-hearted smile as he squeezed the hand of the man he loved more than life itself.

"So anyway…how did your sessions go today blondie?" Starsky asked trying to change to a less solemn subject.

Hutch was about to reply when a voice from across the room answered "They went great so Anthony tells me!"

Both men looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Doc!" Starsky exclaimed happy to see the female doctor.

"David…how are you today?" she asked politely.

"Better now that I'm viewing the vast loveliness before me" he cooed as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

Hutch just rolled his eyes.

"Good…I'm glad you feel that way…now how about buying me some lunch down in the cafeteria!" she said as she lightly tapped the tip of her shoe against Starsky's blue Adidas.

"Oh, my pleasure madam!" Starsky replied in his best French accent.

"Oh mon che'rie mon garcon aux yeux bleus favori!" she responded as she looked over at the blonde trying to make him jealous.

Starsky instantly joined in "Ew mon precieux petite che'vre!"

"Oh brother!" Hutch exclaimed rolling his eyes again at Starsky's accidentally mispronunciation as he called the woman "his precious little goat"

As he watched the two of them walking out arm in arm the blonde called out "Hey what about me!"

"Oh don't worry Ken…I was just over to the nurse's station and they were preparing your dinner plate for this evenings meal…it looks delicious…..there's something that resembles creamed chicken and some yummy lime green jello….enjoy!"

They continued to walk out of the room and down the hall but suddenly feeling a bit guilty the blonde doctor stopped, turned around and headed back to Hutch.

Hutch was surprised to see her return and delighted when she bent down and kissed him hard on the lips.

She then whispered softly in his ear "Don't worry my love you will always be mon garcon aux yeux bleus favori!"

"I'd better be your favorite blue eyed boy!" Hutch purred as he repeated her words in English with a smile.

Then as quickly as she reappeared she disappeared once more leaving him flustered as he raised his fingertips to his slightly bruised lips.

"God I love the French!" he said silently to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The older couple made their way to the hospital reception desk.

They came upon two young nurses engrossed in a conversation about each other's dates they had had the night before oblivious to the couple standing before them.

This clearly agitated the older man as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem!" he said loudly startling the nurses.

"Kenneth Hutchinson, his room please!" the man blurted out.

One of the nurses quickly went to her information log and scanned down the page.

"Room 312 Sir" she said nervously.

The man quickly turned on his heels and headed for the elevator.

"Come along Margaret!" he ordered the woman as he stomped off.

Slightly embarrassed she thanked the young girl at the desk and hurried to catch up with her husband.

Starsky and Alexa were coming back from the cafeteria just as Hutch was finishing his lime jello.

They were laughing aloud to some corny joke Starsky had made when they walked into Hutch's room.

"What's so funny?" Hutch asked his interest peaked.

"Oh you had to be there!" Starsky exclaimed as he sat down beside Hutch.

Alexa, still laughing, bent down and gave the blond a quick peck on the cheek before taking a seat in the extra chair on Hutch's other side.

"Did you miss us?" she asked with a smile as she laced her fingers in his.

"You yes…this turkey….fat chance!" he exclaimed as he pointed to his partner.

Just then a male voice called out from the doorway "Kenneth!"

The three individuals inside the room quickly turned their heads in the voice's direction.

The look of surprise showed on two of the faces.

"Father….Mother!" Hutch exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Hello Darling" The older woman said sweetly as she walked into the room and over to Hutch's bed.

The woman bent down and kissed Hutch on the forehead as they embraced.

The older gentlemen walked over as well and Hutch held out his hand.

Hutch's father grasped the blonds hand firmly and shook it.

"I..I…I..don't believe this, wh..wh..when did you get in?" Hutch asked somewhat shocked.

Starsky looked equally shocked as he stood and offered Hutch's mother his chair.

She nodded appreciatively as she embraced the dark haired detective.

"Thank you David" she said as she sat down.

"We just arrived Darling!" she said sounding a bit exhausted.

"We came straight from the airport." She added as she looked at him with love and concern in her eyes.

"The traffic was horrendous!" the elder Hutchinson complained.

"I really don't know how you put up with that chaotic mess every day Kenneth" he added.

"You get used to it sir!" Starsky said joining in on the conversation.

Mr. Hutchinson looked briefly at Starsky with disapproval before focusing his attention back to the blond.

"How are you sweet heart?" Mrs. Hutchinson asked Hutch, her voice filled with emotion.

"Improving more and more every day mother" Hutch replied trying to sound convincing.

The older couple eyed the blonde holding Hutch's hand suspiciously.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" Hutch exclaimed apologetically.

"Mother…Father…this is Doctor Alexa Chandler!" he said as he introduced the woman to his parents.

"Alexa…my parents!" the blond added.

"How do you do?" she replied as she let go of Hutch's hand and stood and shook the hands of the older couple.

"You're ahhh Ken's…doctor?" Mr. Hutchinson asked as he noticed the affection she was displaying for his son.

"Actually Doctor Randall is his primary physician…I'm an orthopedic specialist the doctor brought in to evaluate your son's condition!" she stated as she smiled at Hutch's parents.

"It was very upsetting to your mother Kenneth that we had to learn the news about your accident through one of my fellow associates!" the elder Hutchinson exclaimed as he cast an icy stare at Starsky.

The looked did not go unnoticed by Hutch.

The blond quickly changed the subject.

"How was the flight in Father?" Hutch inquired.

"Horrible…the turbulence was unsettling and the airport was atrocious!" Hutch's father exclaimed.

Starsky wondered why it took several days before Hutch's parents showed up to see their son and soon got his answer.

"We would have been here sooner Kenneth but your father had a convention in Baltimore he had to attend!" Mrs. Hutchinson stated.

"He was the keynote speaker in the discussion and development of a new innovative heart valve design!" she added proudly at first then realized how awful it sounded that her son's welfare did not come first and foremost.

Starsky thought the same thing and he frowned.

Alexa raised her eyebrows with interest at the mention of the convention.

"You're in the medical profession Mr. Hutchinson?" she asked curiously.

"He's the head Cardiologist at St. Mary's Hospital back home in Duluth dear" Hutch's mother informed the woman.

"That's very impressive Doctor Hutchinson!" Alexa replied sincerely.

"It pays the bills!" Hutch's father added.

"So, where would I find this Doctor Randall Doctor?" the elder Hutchinson asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid he'll be away for the next few days Doctor Hutchinson, I'm actually taking care of his patients until he returns!" Alexa stated.

Hutch father looked irritated with her reply.

"Well then I'd like to speak with you about Ken's condition immediately!" he demanded.

Alexa cast a surprised look at Hutch then looked back at his father.

"Of course sir, where would you like me to start?" she asked slightly taken back.

"In private…..if you don't mind!" Doctor Hutchinson said abruptly as he glared at Starsky.

"He's not going anywhere father!" Hutch declared as he pointed at his partner.

The elder Hutchinson looked loathingly at the dark haired man.

Starsky, sensing the tension building spoke up.

"It's okay buddy….I got some things I need to take care of anyway…I'll stop by later!" Starsky said as he squeezed Hutch shoulder.

"Starsky…you don't…" Hutch started to say.

"Son…you heard him!" Hutch's father blared.

Starsky shot the man a look of distain before walking out.

"That was very rude father!" Hutch stated angrily.

"Now Doctor…tell me how you are taking care of my son!" Hutch's father ordered, ignoring Hutch.

Alexa spent the next hour going over every detail pertaining to Hutch's injuries with Hutch's parents.

She explained the extent of damage done to his left leg and the lack of mobility to the other.

She went over Hutch's progress with his recent therapy sessions and what was in store for him next.

When Alexa finished Hutch's mother was sobbing quietly and his father showed very little emotion at all.

After a brief period of silence the elder Hutchinson spoke "When do you intend to begin Kenneth's extensive physical therapy?"

"Not for at least another eight to twelve weeks, he…." Alexa started to say before Hutch's father interrupted.

"Eight to twelve weeks!" he blurted out.

"That is absurd…we need to start much sooner than that!" he said adamantly.

"My son is a strong young man Doctor Chandler….I'm sure he's more than willing and able to start sooner than your designated time frame.

"That is out of the question Doctor Hutchinson…I don't care how young or how fit or how able you think your son is….to start any sooner than that is simply impossible!" Alexa replied defiantly.

Both Hutch and his mother watched as the two doctors continued to butt heads.

"Then I'll go above your head!" Hutch's father bellowed.

"Or better yet….he'll come home with us….we have a top-notch physical therapy program back home in Duluth with some of the best specialists in the country!" he added loudly.

"This hospital is rated as one of the highest in the U.S. sir…your son will receive the utmost care here…I will make certain of that!" Alexa spat back.

"Stop it….both of you!" Hutch shouted out.

"You two are haggling over me like I'm a piece of meat!" he added angrily.

"It's **my life** and it's **my leg** and I should be the one to have the say in the matter father…not you!" the blond cried out adamantly.

Hutch's father was stunned by his son's comment while Alexa herself was embarrassed.

Alexa bowed her head and replied "I'm sorry Ken…you're absolutely right"

"I'm sure your father is only thinking what's best for your dear" Hutch's mother said quietly.

"**No mother he isn't**!" Hutch added clearly upset.

"What father is doing is the same thing he's always done all my life!" Hutch continued.

"He has always tried to run my life and continues to butt in where he has no right to do so…..well not anymore you won't father!" Hutch hissed.

"How dare you talk to…." Hutch's father started to say.

"How dare **you **father….you come barging in here barking out orders….bullying the people I love!" as he glanced over at Alexa "And throwing your weight and your name around and expect everyone to bow down or step aside for you!" Hutch rambled on.

"Well it's not gonna happen father…do you understand?" Hutch growled.

Hutch's father was completely taken back.

After several seconds of silence Hutch added softly.

"Father….I love you immensely you know that and I appreciate you and mother being here…but please…and I say this with the utmost respect…please butt out" Hutch pleaded with his father.

Hutch's last statement made Alexa smile and she quickly covered he mouth so Hutch's father would not see.

His previous words he uttered about his father bullying the people he loved did not go unnoticed by her either and it made her tingle inside.

"Could he really be falling in love with me?" Alexa thought hopefully to herself "Or were those words meant only for Starsky?"

She was quickly pulled out of her deep thoughts by Hutch's father's words.

"I..I..I'm sorry Kenneth…I guess I sometimes forget that you're a grown man and t..t..that you no longer need your father anymore" the elder Hutchinson replied somberly as he bowed his head.

Hutch held out his hand to his father and the older man grasped it quickly.

"Father….I will always need you….now more so than ever!" Hutch replied lovingly.

Both men had tears in their eyes as well as the two women.

The older man quickly wiped his away not wanting to show his weakness to the rest of the people in the room.

"Well Margaret…I guess we should be running along to the hotel for the evening!" he said to his wife.

"Doctor Chandler…thank you!" he nodded to Alexa.

"We'll see you in the morning son" Hutch's father said affectionately as he patted his son's shoulder before walking out the door.

Hutch nodded with a smile.

"Goodnight dear" Hutch's mother said softly as she kissed her son on the cheek before following her husband out of the room.

"Goodnight mother….I love you" Hutch replied lovingly.

Harpo Jackson paced nervously back and forth in the dark alley as he kept looking down at his watch.

Just then he noticed a dark shadowy figure walking towards him.

When Jackson recognized the figure he replied "You're late!"

"Sorry…it couldn't be helped!" the other man stated.

"So what's the word on the street?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"Your man got knifed in his cell…not enough to kill him though but he squealed!" the other man replied.

"That son of a….!" Harpo said angrily as he balled up his fists.

That wise ass cop Starsky's lookin' for ya' man….you need to get out of town if ya' know what's good for ya'!" he added as he cast a cautious look over his shoulder.

"I'll get out of town when I'm good and ready but right now I've got a meetin' with a certain curly haired pig!" Jackson growled low in his throat.

"Yeah well you'd better watch yourself man…that dude is one mean mother….especially now that his partner is lying crippled in the hospital….he's out for your blood Harpo!" the other man warned before walking back into the shadows.

"Well I can certainly see where you get your fiery temper there Kenneth Hutchinson!" Alexa said to the blond as she sat down exhausted in the chair beside Hutch.

Hutch smiled at her as he thought of his father.

"Yeah he always knows how to push my buttons!" Hutch replied.

"Hutch…can I ask you something?" Alexa asked nervously.

"Sure Honey…what is it?" he replied affectionately as he took her hand.

"Would you really consider going back home to continue your therapy?" she asked solemnly.

Hutch smiled lovingly at the blonde and quickly responded "Why in the world would I do a thing like that when I've got the hottest doctor on the planet sitting right here in front of me" as he kissed the tips of her fingers.

Alexa blushed as she took his hand and tucked it under her chin.

These were the moments she relished most with the blond, the quiet times with just the two of them and she wished it would go on forever.

Starsky stopped into The Pits for a cold one and to see if Huggy had a line on the whereabouts of Jackson.

As he walked into the bar Huggy could tell instantly that his friend was upset about something as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Hug" Starsky said half-heartedly as Huggy placed a beer in front of him.

"Starsk….how's Hutch?" he asked with concern hoping his friends melancholy mood had nothing to do with Hutch's condition.

"Well Hug…let me just say this….the astute Doctor Richard Allen Hutchinson is in town and he's as miserable as ever!" he groaned in his beer as he took a swallow.

"Ahhh, that explains the angry scowl!" Huggy replied with a frown.

"Yeah well if Hutch's doctor lady is as tough as I think she is she probably threw him out of the hospital and barred him from it permanently!" Starsky said with a laugh as he thought of the blonde.

"Oh yeah…how are….things with the doctor and patient progressing?" Huggy asked inquisitively.

"Hah….I can honestly say Hug that that blond blintz is getting more action than I am right now!" Starsky added jokingly.

"Well now!" a seductive voice from behind Starsky's back purred out "I'd be more than happy to help you out with that baby"

Starsky almost choked on his beer as he spun around in his stool.

"Mmmmm…hellooooo Sandra" Starsky said in a husky voice to the woman standing before him.

"Hello yourself handsome" she replied as she sat down beside him placing her hand on his thigh.

Sandra was a tall dark haired, green eyed beauty that Starsky had the pleasure of pleasuring on more than one occasion.

The woman reached over and nibbled on Starsky's ear and whispered "Buy me a drink sailor?"

"Sure darlin'….gin and tonic Hug!" Starsky said to his friend.

"Oh you remembered!" she said affectionately as she continued to stroke Starsky's thigh.

"You're kinda hard to forget babe" Starsky added as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips hungrily.

"Listen sweet heart…why don't you go grab us a quiet little booth over there in the corner and I'll be right over just as soon as I talk with Huggy here a second" he whispered softly to the woman.

"I have a better idea" she replied suggestively as she reached into the front pocket of the dark haired man's tight jeans pausing for a little exploration before pulling out his car keys.

"How about I wait for you outside in the car and we go to your place" she purred as she planted a long wet kiss on Starsky's lips.

"Mmmmm, sounds terrific" he moaned low in his throat.

His eyes and his loins were on fire as he watched her sway out the door.

"What were you saying Starsky about not getting any action?" Huggy asked his friend.

Starsky attention was still focused on the woman walking out the door.

"Starsky!" Huggy said loudly trying to get his attention.

"Huh!" Starsky replied as he refocused on why he was there.

"Yeah…ahhhh…Hug you got anything new for me on Harpo Jackson?" Starsky asked sounding hopefully.

"Nothin' my brother….it's like he just dropped off the planet….nobody has seen him!" Huggy replied.

"Hmmm…I was afraid you were gonna' say that!" Starsky said disenchanted.

"Sorry man!" Huggy added regrettably.

"Well if ya' here anything Hug I'll be…." Starsky started to say.

"I know…I know…you'll be at your place…have a **pleasant** evenin' Starsk" Huggy said with a smirk.

"Oh I plan on it Hug….see ya'" Starsky replied smugly as he polished off his beer and walked out.

Starsky was only gone a few minutes when a man walked into Huggy's and sat down on the very same stool occupied only moments before.

"Hey Huggy" he said as he looked suspiciously around the room.

"Eddie….what's up?" Huggy asked as he noticed the man trembling and sweating profusely.

"I..I..I got some information for you Huggy about you're cop friend" the man whispered.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Huggy asked suddenly very interested.

"The dark haired one.. Hutch" he said softly as he looked back over his shoulder for any sign of trouble.

Huggy smiled at the confusion over the two detectives.

"What kind of information man?" Huggy asked with his interest peaked.

"Well the way I see it…this kind of information has gotta be worth something don't ya' think?" the man added nervously.

Huggy could see the man needed a fix and he felt sorry for him.

"Alright Eddie" Huggy replied as he opened his cash register drawer and handed the man two twenties. "What's the word?"

After looking around the room he leaned in and whispered "Well…the word is… your friend is about to get wasted!" he said cautiously.

Huggy was stunned.

"What are you talking about Eddie….by who? Huggy asked questionably.

"By the big man himself…..Harpo Jackson" the man replied a matter of factly.

"Where?...when?" Huggy asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Don't know the where but the when is tonight!" the man replied as his hands shook uncontrollably.

Huggy immediately picked up the phone and dialed Starsky's apartment.

He wasn't surprised when Starsky didn't answer for his friend hadn't had enough time to get home yet after leaving The Pits.

"Damn!" Huggy swore as he slammed down the phone.

"Dianne!" he yelled out to his barmaid.

"Yeah Huggy!" the woman answered from the other end of the bar.

"Keep an eye on things will ya?" Huggy asked.

"I'll be back in a little bit!" he added as he quickly ran out the door.

Starsky and Sandra were just getting out of the Torino and heading up the steps arm and arm to Starsky's apartment as a tall dark figure bound out of the bushes and came flying full force towards the couple.

With the element of surprise on his side the man quickly drew a knife and plunged it deep into Starsky's side.

Sandra screamed helplessly as she watched the man pull the knife out of his intended target only to drive the long jagged blade violently back into his side a second time.

Sandra continued to scream relentlessly as she watched Starsky's limp body fall to the ground.

Huggy was pulling up the street when he heard the terrified woman's screams.

"No David…oh my god no!" she cried out as she watched the attacker race off.

Starsky had just enough strength to pull his gun from his holster and aim it at the attacker.

Despite the serious injuries inflicted upon him the dark haired man was able to hit his mark on the first shot as the bullet ripped through the center of Jackson's back dropping him like a rag doll.

Huggy raced to the aide of his friend as the woman was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

He quickly assessed Starsky's injuries as he cried out to the woman "Call an ambulance **now**!"

Sandra was too shocked to move and Huggy repeated his order as he grabbed her hand "Sandra pull yourself together and go call an ambulance do you hear me!"

She was finally able to compose herself and she picked up Starsky's keys that had fallen to the ground.

She quickly ran up the steps, unlocked the door to Starsky's apartment and hurried inside.

"Starsky…it's me Huggy can you hear me brother?" Huggy asked the injured man lying on the ground.

"H..H..Hug" Starsky strained to get out his friend's name.

"Yeah Starsk…I'm here!" Huggy replied soothingly. "You're gonna be okay!"

Huggy quickly took off his jacket and pressed it into Starsky's side to try and stop the flow of blood.

Starsky winced at the sudden pressure placed against his side and he almost gagged.

"Oh Hug….it hurts!" he cried out.

"I know Starsk….just hang on bro…helps on the way.

"Sandra….is she okay?" the curly haired man asked concerned for the woman as he writhed in pain.

"She's just fine Starsky….don't try to talk now!" the black man said reassuringly as he held his friend tight.

"We got him Hug….we got Jackson" he told his friend as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I see that Captain America" Huggy replied as he looked at the lifeless body lying further down the sidewalk.

"Now keep quiet will ya'?" Huggy pleaded with the injured man.

In the distance they could hear the wailing of the ambulance siren and Huggy tried to console his friend.

"You hear that brother….your ride is here!" Huggy said softly as he watched his friend slip into unconsciousness.

Hutch was sleeping soundly as Alexa entered his room.

She almost hated to wake him for she knew how much the therapy session from this afternoon had taken out of him but she also knew he'd be very upset with her if she didn't tell him about Starsky.

"Ken" she whispered softly as she gently shook his shoulder.

The blond opened his eyes slowly and when he saw the woman standing over him he smiled.

"Mmmmm….hello gorgeous" he said still half asleep.

"Is it morning already?" he asked as he stretched out the soreness in his muscles.

"No Ken it's still evening" she said solberly.

He could tell immediately that she was upset and had been crying.

"Sweet heart…what is it?" he said caringly as he took her hand.

"Is it my father again because if it is I'll…." The blond started to say.

"No Ken…..It isn't your father!" she interrupted the blond.

"Well then what is it Alexa?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

She struggled to say her next words.

"Ken…its David….He's been hurt!" she said tearfully.

Hutch was stunned.

"S..S..Starsk?" he questioned her still trying to comprehend her words.

"Yes" she continued to weep softly as she held on to his hand.

"W…W..What happened?" "H..H..How is he?" Hutch blurted out.

"I don't know is condition yet Ken!" she sobbed.

"Well I gotta see him!" Hutch proclaimed loudly as he strained to sit up.

"He's still in surgery!" she exclaimed placing her hands on Hutch's shoulders to keep him from rising up.

"The E.R. physician is going to let us know his condition as soon as possible!" she told the blond hoping to calm him slightly.

"What happened to him Alexa?" the blond asked with fear in his voice.

"He..He was stabbed twice in his right side with a knife Ken" she struggled to tell him.

"Oh God!" Hutch exclaimed as he put his hand across his face still trying to comprehend it all.

"From what I understand it happened outside his apartment….there was a man waiting for him and he caught him off guard!" she relayed the story to the blond as it was told to her.

"David managed to shoot his attacker in the back as he fled and luckily Huggy showed up shortly after.

"Huggy?" Hutch said loudly "What the hell was he doing there?" he asked questionably.

"Well…it seems someone informed Huggy about the attempt on David life and he went there to warn him.

"Christ!" he said still stupefied.

"I..I..I should have been there….this is all my fault!" Hutch cried out.

"Ken he was taking a girl home to his place!" she blurted out.

"Please tell me now for future reference that you guys don't attend each other's dates!" she said jokingly trying to make light of the conversation.

Naturally he didn't respond at her attempt to humor him

"Did he kill him?" he asked her solemnly.

She was slightly taken back by his last question then replied "Yes….the man is dead" she said quietly as she bowed her head.

"Do they know who the man was?" Hutch continued his line of questioning.

"Yes….It was the man you and David have been looking for….Harpo Jackson" she informed him.

She could almost see a degree of calmness sweep over Hutch as she spoke the man's name.

Just then Huggy walked into the room and Hutch and Alexa quickly turned their heads in his direction.

The front of Huggy's shirt was covered with Starsky's blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Hutch cried out as he quickly looked away placing the back of his right hand across his eyes to shield him from the bloody sight.

His hand shook uncontrollable as he started to weep.

"Hey man….I'm sorry!" Huggy exclaimed too distraught to even think about removing the shirt "I'll go….."

"No Hug….stay!" the blond ordered.

Huggy stopped and walked further into the room and over to Hutch's bedside.

Hutch held out his hand and Huggy quickly grasped it.

Hutch then felt the blood on Huggy's shirt with his trembling hand thinking it would somehow make him feel closer to his partner.

Thank you Hug…for being there" Hutch whispered as he continued to feel the material between his fingers.

"Hey Hutch" Huggy said as he took the trembling hand in his.

"Starsky's gonna be okay…..you know that" Huggy whispered his words of comfort.

"Oh God Hug!" Hutch wept as his body shook with each sob he made.

Alexa bent down and placed her cheek on his forehead whispering encouragingly "Shhhh Hutch…David will pull through this…I know he will."

Just then Doctor Miller, the attending emergency room physician walked in the door looking totally exhausted.

Alexa quickly looked up causing the other two men to look over as well.

"Doctor Chandler…Officer…Mr. Brown" the doctor acknowledged everyone.

"How's my partner?" Hutch asked as he held his breath.

"Well I have some good news…..I think your friend is going to be alright.

Hutch let out a sigh of relief as tears pooled in his eyes.

Alexa smiled at the blond and bent down and kissed his brow.

"Thank God!" Hutch exclaimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"He made it through surgery just fine…luckily the knife narrowly avoided damaging any vital organs!" the doctor exclaimed.

"He did lose a good deal of blood that required a transfusion" the doctor added as Hutch's eyes were drawn back to the blood on Huggy's shirt.

"But his vital signs are good and he's resting comfortable!" the doctor said enthusiastically.

"I wanna see him Doc!" Hutch pleaded with the doctor then Alexa.

"He still in Recovery….as soon as he able we've made arrangements to have him transferred to your room Officer Hutchinson" the doctor informed the blond.

Hutch was ecstatic.

"Thank you doctor!" Alexa said thankfully as she noticed how relaxed the blond became.

The doctor nodded and turned and walked out.

"There…you see…you got yourself all worked up over nothing!" Huggy said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Hutch just nodded as he tried to force a smile.

He offered his hand to Huggy again and Huggy took it.

"Hug…I know Starsk and I…..we never seem to tell you this as often as we should but…..we really appreciate everything you do for us" Hutch said as his voice trembled with emotion.

Huggy felt the tears swelling in his eyes as he looked down at the man he was proud to call his friend.

"If it hadn't been for you Hug Starsky would probably be….." Hutch was too emotional to continue.

"Hey brother…. Let's not go there again!" Huggy exclaimed as he held Hutch's hand tightly while squeezing his forearm.

"Now Starsky's gonna be okay….the good doc told us that!" Huggy said trying to sound upbeat.

"Huggy's right you know!" Alexa spoke up.

"Yeah I know…it's just that….I wanna see him…I wanna talk to him" Hutch replied as his voice cracked.

Huggy knew no matter what they said to the blond, nothing would satisfy him until Hutch's curly haired friend was lying in the next bed beside him.

"Well, if you will excuse me….I gotta go get cleaned up…I'll stop by later to see how you two turkeys are doing!" the black man said reassuringly.

"Thanks Hug" Hutch said sincerely.

Huggy nodded to them both and walked out.

"He's a good friend isn't he Ken?" Alexa asked softly.

"One of the best!" Hutch said all choked up.

The room was silent for several seconds before Hutch spoke.

"Alexa…I need you to do me a favor" he asked quietly.

"You want me to go see David and make sure that everything the doctor told us is true!" she replied before Hutch had the chance.

Hutch smiled sheepishly as the woman read his thoughts.

"I'd just feel a whole lot better if it came from you" the blond said as he reached up and rub a strand of her silky blonde hair between his fingers.

"I understand" she said as she bent down to kiss the blond "I'm already there."

She gave Hutch a soft lingering kiss, caressed his moist lips, squeezed his chin affectionately and walked out of the room.

Hutch laid restlessly in bed for what seemed like forever when suddenly Alexa reappeared in the room.

"Good news Ken, they are bring David up as we speak" she said with excitement.

"Right now?" Hutch exclaimed.

"You gotta help me into my chair Alexa….please before he gets here!" the blond pleaded.

"Are you sure you're up to it after that workout Anthony gave you earlier?" Alexa asked with concern.

"I'm fine now please!" Hutch begged.

Alexa rolled her eyes.

"Ok!" she sighed. "Why did I even bother to ask" she added referring to his stubbornness.

She pushed the call button and a nurse appeared in the room almost immediately.

"Yes doctor?" the nurse responded.

"Help me get him into his wheelchair would you please Becky!" Alexa said as she pushed the wheelchair as close to the bedside as possible.

"Certainly doctor" she replied as she helped the doctor move the tall semi helpless blond into his chair.

With the help of his recent therapy sessions Hutch was able to, with the assistance of others of course, move in and out of bed into the wheelchair quite efficiently.

"Thank you ladies" Hutch said as he sat back in the chair half exhausted.

Just moments later two male orderlies enter the room wheeling in a gurney containing the dark haired detective.

Hutch watched in anticipation as the orderlies gently lifted Starsky from the gurney onto the hospital bed.

Hutch looked on as the men attached the various machines needed to monitor his friend's vital signs.

Alexa assisted the men and they were able to complete their tasks in very little time.

Alexa checked the machines to make sure they were operating properly and then thanked the two men.

They quickly exited the room.

Alexa looked at the blond as the blond continued to watch his partner.

Hutch could not believe how pale Starsky was.

Starsky was still unconscious from the anesthesia.

Hutch was almost too afraid to approach his friend's side as he sat there for several minutes just staring at his partner.

"Ken….I'll leave you two alone" Alexa said softly as she caressed the back of Hutch's neck.

She bent down and kissed the top of his head and quietly slipped out of the room.

Hutch slowly wheeled his wheelchair over to his friend's side.

The blond took his friends limp hand in his and brought it to his cheek as he whispered softly "Well Mushbrain…it seems I can't let you alone for a one minute can I?"

Hutch continued to hold onto his friend's hand, his lifeline as he watched Starsky breath in and out.

Hutch raised his other hand and ran it through Starsky's dark curly hair and sighed "I'm here buddy….I'm here"

The morning sunlight was just starting to creep into the room as Hutch stared out the window still waiting for Starsky to regain consciousness.

Alexa had fought relentlessly to get the blond back into his bed only to give up in vain over his sheer stubbornness.

As he sat in front of the window he heard a low guttural moan coming from his partner's bed.

Hutch quickly turned his head around just as his friend started to stir.

He wheeled his chair over to Starsky's side in a heartbeat.

"Starsk" Hutch whispered softly as he clutched his friend's hand.

Starsky continued to come around.

As Starsky slowly opened his eyes he gazed around the room in confusion until his eyes rested upon his partners.

"Hey buddy….welcome back" Hutch said quietly as he squeezed the dark haired man's shoulder gently.

"Hu..Hutch" Starsky mumbled.

"Yeah babe" Hutch spoke softly as he bent down closer to his friend.

"Wh..What are you doin' up?" Starsky asked his friend as his voice slurred.

"Waiting to talk to your ugly mug pal!" Hutch replied jokingly.

Starsky started to laugh but stopped as it became painful.

Hutch quickly patted his friend's shoulder and whispered "Shhhhhh….easy Starsk"

Starsky struggled to keep his eyes opened but found it harder and harder to do.

This did not go unnoticed by the blond and he softly said "Why don't you go ahead and go back to sleep buddy, I'll be here when you wake up ok"

"'kay" Starsky replied incoherently.

As Starsky drifted off Alexa walked into the room.

She noticed the beautiful smile on the blond's face and she had to catch her breath.

"It's beautiful you know" she said quietly.

Hutch continued to watch his friend sleep as he replied "What is?"

"Your smile….you should do it more often" she whispered softly as she walked over to the blond, placing her arms around his chest and squeezing him tightly.

He laced his fingers in hers and kissed her hand.

"He really is gonna be okay isn't he?" Hutch said with a smile as he watched his partner sleeping peacefully.

"Yes sweetie he is" she replied as she watched the dark haired man resting comfortable.

"Now how about getting back into bed" Alexa ordered the man as she started to wheel his chair over to the empty bed.

Hutch placed his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Normal I would jump at the offer of a beautiful blonde trying to get me into bed but I have a better idea" he whispered as he placed his hands on her hips smiling up at her.

"Oh and just what might that be?" she asked as she tugged on his soft blond hair.

"Have you looked outside?" he asked.

She gazed out the window unsure where the conversation was going.

"The sunset is beautiful….whatta ya' say ya' take a spin around the hospital grounds with me" he replied affectionately.

Alexa thought how much he looked like a little boy asking for a piece of candy and she smiled.

"Your nuts you know that don't you!" she said as she cupped his chin.

She tried to keep quiet not wanting to wake the blond's roommate.

"I know but that's what you love about me though right?" he smiled mischievously.

Alexa heart skipped a beat when he uttered those words.

"Is it possible he knows that I am falling in love with him?" she thought to herself as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ok Ken" she replied as she picked up the extra blanket and wrapped it snuggly around the blonds legs then pushed him out the door.

The bright sun was already warming the California skies as Alexa pushed the chair into the hospital gardens.

Hutch raised his chin to capture the suns warmth on his face and said "Now that's what I'm talking about." as he sighed contentedly.

Alexa smiled down at the blond as she took a seat on the bench beside him enjoying the sunshine as well.

She watched the blond intently as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed absorbing the sun's warm rays.

After a brief period of silence she finally got up the nerve to ask the blond something she was wondering for quite some time.

"Ken….can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sure honey…what is it?" he asked lovingly.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything…..there's so much craziness going on in your life right now….with what happened to David and your therapy and all but I was wondering….where do I fit in?" she asked nervously as she looked down at ground.

Hutch was slightly surprised by the seriousness in her voice.

He himself spent many a sleepless nights thinking the very same thing.

Things were going so well between them and he was certain he was falling head over heels for her but it was so new and too soon that he didn't want to jinx it plus part of him thought that maybe she was just feeling sorry for him in his present condition.

"Alexa….it's no secret I am very fond of you…" he replied with seriousness in his voice.

"Oh god….here it comes….he's **fond **of you Alexa!" she thought to herself.

"You're such an idiot…this man could have any woman in the world…why would he even think of considering you!" she cursed herself silently.

Hutch continued.

"You said yourself there's a lot going on right now with Starsky and….my own problems" he said as he bowed his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Part of me can't help but wonder if it's possible that maybe you're just feeling sorry for me" he added mournfully.

Alexa felt like she had just been slapped in the face.

She was stunned but before she had the chance to reply her pager went off in her pocket.

She checked the message and placed it back in her jacket.

She was too emotional to say anything in regards to their topic of conversation.

She simply stood up and as she tried to stifle the pain in her voice she replied "I'll have one of the orderlies bring you back in…I'm needed in the O.R." and she quickly walked away.

Hutch interpreted her action the wrong way and said angrily to himself "Told ya' Hutchinson!"

You knew it was too good to be true!" he said regrettable as he shook his head at his own stupidity.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Hutch had managed to wheel himself halfway back through the hospital grounds when an orderly hurried towards him to offer assistance.

"Sir…please allow me!" the orderly called out as he started to push Hutch's chair.

"I can do it!" Hutch shouted as he pushed the orderly aside and continued on.

As he wheeled himself inside and towards the elevator he was greeted by his parents.

"Kenneth….what are you doing alone outside?" Hutch's father asked the blond.

Hutch didn't say anything.

"What kind of hospital is this where they leave their patients to fend for themselves!" the elder Hutchinson exclaimed.

"I'm fine father…please just calm down!" Hutch shouted back.

The elevator door opened and Hutch's father pushed him inside.

They were silent as the elevator rose to the upper level.

Then Hutch spoke up "Starsky was attacked last night"

Hutch's mother gasped in shock.

His father looked equally shocked as he replied somberly "I'm sorry son….what happened?"

"He was knifed in front of his apartment by the same man who had a hand in my **accident**!" Hutch said angrily as he pounded the arm of his chair.

"How is he dear?" his mother asked with concern.

"Luckily….he's gonna be alright" Hutch sighed as he looked up at the floor number.

The elevator bell rung and Hutch's father pushed his son towards his room.

"Son….I know you think I'm butting in but I sure wish you would consider coming home with us and leave all this craziness behind you!" Hutch's father pleaded.

"Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights your poor mother suffers just thinking about your welfare?" the elder Hutchinson added.

"Stop it father…do you hear me just stop it right now!" the blond yelled out angrily.

"Don't you dare bring mother into this!" Hutch warned.

As they entered the hospital room the blond shared with his partner they noticed Starsky was just coming to.

"Hey buddy!" Hutch called out as he wheeled himself over to his friend's side.

"Hey Hutch…..you still in that damn chair" Starsky hissed as he tried to set up.

Hutch didn't want to admit it but he really would have liked to have been out of the chair and into his bed, the pain was becoming excruciating.

"You kidding….after lying in that bed all day and night….this is just what I needed!" he said as he lied to his best friend.

"Yeah well just don't overdo it blondie" Starsky replied groggily.

Hutch smiled at his friend and asked softly "How ya' doing pal?"

"Oh terrific….where's my chair, I'll race ya'" Starsky slurred.

"Not just yet partner….besides, I'd just beat ya' anyhow" Hutch replied jokingly.

Starsky looked over at Hutch's parents and said "We've got company huh"

"Yeah buddy we do!" Hutch said as he looked at his mother and father.

"Hello David" Hutch's mother said affectionately as she bent down and kissed Starsky's forehead.

Hutch's father said nothing and that irritated Hutch immensely and he was just about to say something when a nurse pushing a cart of medical supplies walked into the room.

"Excuse me everyone but it's time to change Mr. Starsky's dressing" she stated waiting to pull the curtain across that separated the room in half.

"Oh yes of course!" Hutch said as he motioned for his parents to come over to his side of the room.

Hutch wheeled his chair up to the bed and asked his parents to help him into bed.

With a huge sigh of relief Hutch settled in, exhausted by the day's events and quickly nodded off as his parents sat by his side.

After twenty minutes or so Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson decided to go down to the cafeteria for coffee.

They got up and Doctor Hutchinson peered around the temporary curtain.

Noticing the nurse had finished with Starsky's dressing changes they came out from the other side.

Mrs. Hutchinson was about to pull the curtain closed again when Starsky called out "Leave that opened please Mrs. H if you would"

"Certainly dear!" she replied as the older couple walked out.

Starsky looked over at his partner who was now sound asleep.

"Boy you look whipped partner!" Starsky whispered softly.

Just then there was a soft tab at the doorway.

"Hello David!" Doctor Chandler said from the hallway.

"Hey Doc….good morning!" he replied happy to see her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she touched his forearm.

"A little sore but I think I'll live!" he said jokingly.

Alexa smiled as she looked over at the blond, her smile quickly faded.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by the dark haired man as he glanced over at his friend.

"What wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing David!" she said coldly.

"Get some sleep….I'll check in with you later!" she said somberly as she glanced over at the blond again then walked out.

Starsky looked back at his partner and said softly "What the hell did you do know ya' big dummy?"

Hutch awoke a few hours later with his parents at his side.

"Sorry….I must have dozed off!" he said apologetically.

He glanced over at his partner only to see an empty bed.

He quickly sat up but winced at the stiffness.

His parent's faces showed signs of concern.

"Where's Starsky?" Hutch called out.

"It's okay son….they took him downstairs for some test….standard procedure" Hutch's father informed him.

Hutch laid back down, grimacing from the pain.

"I haven't seen your doctor friend at all today Kenneth...she must be extremely busy today" his father added.

"Yeah…..I suppose she is" the blond said solemnly as he turned his face away from them.

Just then the woman in question walked into the room.

She stopped abruptly as she noticed the blond was awake and his partner's bed was empty.

"Hello dear….we were just talking about you!" Hutch's mother said sweetly to the woman.

"Oh really" the woman replied as she looked at the blond.

He turned his gaze away from her.

"Oh course you were" she whispered softly knowing full well the blond was not the one who prompted the conversation.

"I stopped in to see how David was doing before finishing my rounds for the day" Alexa replied not even looking at the blond.

"Oh will you be stopping by later to visit with Kenneth dear….if so we'll make are selves scarce" the woman said as she smiled at her son.

"No Mrs. Hutchinson… I actually have a date this evening!" she said defiantly.

Hutch flashed her a look full of hurt and surprise but he did not respond.

Both of Hutch's parents looked at their son with confusion on their faces.

"Oh…I..I..I'm sorry dear…I guess we were under the impression that you and Kenneth were…." Hutch's mother started to say.

"No Mrs. Hutchinson….are relationship is strictly on a doctor/patient level…nothing more….so feel free to spend as much time as you'd like with your son….have a pleasant evening" she said hoping her voice would not betray her.

"Goodnight dear!" Hutch's mother said still confused.

As Alexa turned to walk away Hutch called out "**Doctor** Chandler!"

She froze, looked up at the ceiling she replied without turning around "Yes **Officer **Hutchinson!"

"Just so you are aware….I'll be starting the next step of my therapy in the morning!" the blond shouted out angrily.

Alexa turned around violently with fire in her eyes.

She was about to tell him how foolish of an idea that was, that he wasn't ready, that he would only make his injuries worst.

She wanted to say all those things but instead she found the words coming out of her mouth completely different ones.

"That's your decision Officer Hutchinson and just so **you** are aware….I'll be leaving you in Doctor Randall's care upon his return…..my practice is waiting for me at Sherman Oaks and I must get back!" she spat out then walked out the door.

Hutch watched her walk out as his father spoke.

"Well Kenneth….that didn't take you very long to screw that up now did it!" the elder Hutchinson proclaimed as he shook his head in disappointment.

The blond was about to reply when Starsky was wheeled back into the room and was helped back into his bed.

He looked over at the Hutchinson's and noticed they were all visible upset.

Starsky immediately thought Hutch's father was up to his old tricks by upsetting his friend.

"You okay partner?" Starsky asked the blond as he made eye contact.

"Yeah Starsk….everythings fine buddy…how did your test go?" Hutch asked with concern.

"Fine….just fine" he replied not believing the blonds answer to his question.

Alexa stood at the elevator waiting for it to rise to her floor.

She watched the orderlies wheel Starsky back into the room he shared with Hutch.

Part of her wanted to go back in to see how his tests went but she was too upset at the moment.

The elevator door opened with no one else inside and she stepped in.

The elevator door closed and she leaned wearily against the back wall, unable to control her emotions any longer she finally broke down and cried.

After several minutes she regained her composure the door opened, she walked out and went to finish her rounds.

She was in no hurry to go home, she lied about having a date, her heart already belonged to one man and sadly he wanted nothing to do with her.

Hutch woke early that morning, in fact he hardly slept at all the night before.

He was eager to start his next session of therapy but had yet to inform his partner about it.

Anthony walked into the room shortly after.

Starsky too was beginning to wake.

As he looked over at his partner he noticed Anthony helping the blond into his wheelchair.

"Good mornin'!" he called over to the men.

"Morning Starsk!" Hutch replied with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Starsky" Anthony said as he started to push Hutch out of the room.

"It's Dave" he said to Anthony.

"Where you going Hutch?" Starsky asked with his interest peaked.

"Anthony….can we hold up a second please?" he asked the therapist.

"Sure Ken…I'll be right outside when you're ready" he replied as he walked out into the hallway.

"I'm going down for a round of therapy buddy" Hutch said trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"Downstairs…..I thought Alexa told you that you weren't ready for that yet!" Starsky said sounding a bit agitated.

"Yeah well **Alexa** no longer has a say in the matter of my care Starsk…she's returning home in a few days!" he informed his friend.

Starsky was shocked.

"Wait a second….wait just one second!" Starsky said clearly upset about the recent turn of events.

"What the hell is going on here buddy?" the dark haired man demanded of the blond.

"**Nothing** is going on Starsk…..she has a practice back home and she's going back….plain and simple!" Hutch replied hoping to hide the pain in his voice.

Starsky didn't believe a word his friend was saying.

"I don't believe ya' Hutch….something happened that you're not telling me about….now what is it!" Starsky said as he was starting to become angry.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyhow Starsk so let's just drop it okay!" the blond told his partner.

"She's crazy about you" Starsky exclaimed.

"Yeah Starsk…..that's why she had a date last night after she got off work!" Hutch blurted out.

Starsky was stunned.

After a few moments of silence Starsky added "Even still Hutch….this isn't a good idea with the therapy thing and all"

"Don't you start in with me too Starsk!" Hutch said angrily as he wheeled himself out of the room.

"Hutch come on wait a second will ya!" Starsky called out after him but Hutch was already gone.

"Dammit!" Starsky said as he pounded his fist on his mattress.

"Is something wrong sir?" Starsky's nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah…how soon can I get up and move around?" he asked the nurse.

"Well as a matter of fact sir I was just coming to see if you wanted to do just that….your doctor gave the okay to do so" she replied.

"Good get me a chair…I need to get downstairs!" he balked at the nurse.

"Yes sir….right away!" she replied as she hurried out the room.

The elder Hutchinson joined up with his son downstairs in the physical therapy unit.

He listened intently as Hutch's therapist went over in fine detail what he wanted his son to do and what his expectation were for the day's session.

He put Hutch on various machines, worked the muscles and joints in his right leg and his back.

Anthony carefully avoided the left leg that was now in a cast.

The blond felt every twist and turn and throughout the session the pain was unbearable but he refused to stop.

Starsky had come down into the therapy room and was watching from the sidelines.

He was proud of his partner for being able to endure that much pain without giving in.

There were times during the session when the pain became too much for Hutch and he would cry out and Starsky cursed himself for being stuck in the wheelchair for he wanted desperately to be at Hutch's side.

Starsky wasn't the only one either.

Alexa stood far enough away not to be noticed but close enough to hear the blond cry out from time to time.

She watched Hutch through most of his session then quickly snuck out a side exit.

After Hutch was finished Anthony and the elder Hutchinson had to carry the blond to his chair.

Once seated he glanced around the room.

He noticed Starsky off to the one side and smiled.

He continued to look about hoping to see Alexa but she was nowhere in sight.

"Why in the hell would she be here you idiot?" he said to himself.

He was lost in thought as Starsky wheeled up beside him.

"Wanna race blondie….I bet I can beat ya' now!" Starsky said jokingly.

"Yeah Starsk…I bet you could!" Hutch said with a smile as he wiped the sweat from his face and neck with a towel Anthony provided.

"Ya' did good partner!" Starsky said proudly.

Yeah…ya' think so?" he asked his friend as he surveyed the room once more.

"Looking for someone pal?" Starsky asked as he looked around as well.

"Nope!" Hutch replied as he motioned to Anthony that he was ready to head back to his room.

Starsky lingered behind to say a few words to Hutch's father.

"He did that for you, ya' do know that don't ya'?" Starsky exclaimed to the older man.

"What are you talking about?" Hutch's father answered with disgust.

"Oh come on now….you know damn well that was more for your benefit than his!" Starsky replied trying to control his temper.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" the elder Hutchinson cried out.

"Is it?" Starsky said before wheeling himself away.

Hutch's father stood there speechless as he watched him go.

Dobey and Huggy were waiting in Starsky and Hutch's room when Hutch arrived.

"Hey Captain…Hug….how's it going?" the blond said happy to see the two men.

Dobey was not in as good of a mood as the blond was and made that fact quite clear as he replied.

"I had a nice long talk with Doctor Chandler this morning Hutch!" Dobey informed the blond.

Hutch was silent.

"She told me you started your next stage of therapy this morning" Dobey added.

"Yeah so!" Hutch replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She also told me she felt you weren't quite ready yet and you went against her wishes" his superior continued.

"Well obviously she was wrong Captain!" Hutch proclaimed.

"Hutch don't feel that you have to prove something to everyone because you don't…..and don't feel you need to push yourself so hard either!" Dobey spouted out.

"You know your will always have a job waiting for you when you get back in shape no matter how long it takes!" Dobey replied as he choked up.

"Thanks Cap….that means a lot to me…let's hope I'm able to **get** back" Hutch said somberly.

"You will son…..you will" Dobey exclaimed as he patted his detective on the back.

"He's right Hutch…..you'll get there, just give it some time!" Huggy added his words of encouragement.

"Hey…I heard they moved Starsky up to your room…..where is Captain America anyhow?" Huggy asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't know….I left him and my father downstairs" Hutch stated.

"I heard you parents were in town Hutch…..how are they?" Dobey inquired.

"Mother is fine Cap and fathers a pain in my ass as always!" the blond said with a laugh.

Both Dobey and Huggy laughed as well.

After the boys had their daily sponge baths and were resting comfortably in bed one of their favorite floor nurses came in carrying two huge pieces of chocolate cake smothered with chocolate icing topped and topped with cherries.

Hutch was the first to notice her.

"Hey, hey, hey…..what do we have here?" Hutch exclaimed as he eyed the cake.

"Oh my goodness sweet heart!" Starsky chimed in as he sat up straight.

"I know this isn't exactly in your diets guys but I kind of figured you were sick of hospital food so I thought a little treat was in order for my two favorite patients!" she said sweetly.

"Oh darlin' this looks terrific!" Starsky said gleefully as she sat a slice of cake in front of Starsky then walked a piece over to Hutch.

"Thank you love" Hutch said affectionately as he slowly propped himself up.

The nurse noticed he was having some trouble sitting up and she tucked another pillow behind his back to make it easier for him.

"This looks absolutely delicious Maria….did you make it yourself?" Hutch asked as he took a bite.

"Thank you Ken and yes I did!" she replied with a smile as she watched him enjoying the cake.

"I actually had Doctor Chandler over last night for supper and there was so much left over that….." the nurse started to say.

Hutch started choking and she slapped him on the back.

"Did you say Doctor Chandler?" the blond asked as he coughed to clear his throat. "Well yes…she seemed so depressed yesterday….I thought it would cheer her up having a girl's night so to speak so me and some of the other nurses…." She was interrupted again.

"I thought she had a date!" the blond blurted out.

"No….she spent the entire evening with us girls….we had a nice dinner then watched a movie….we made ice cream sundaes then everybody went home!" she replied joyfully.

"Is that so?" Hutch said somewhat irritated that Alexa had lied and yet somewhat delighted that there was not another man in her life.

"Thank you dear….this has to be the best cake I've ever had!" the blond exclaimed.

"You ain't kidding Hutch this just melts in your mouth!" Starsky said as he liked the icing from his fork.

"I just have one question for you Maria…are you married and if not do you want to be!" Starsky asked the girl jokingly.

"You'd better watch it Curly….I just might hold you to that!" the girl came back quickly.

Starsky laughed as she walked out the door.

The two men were silent for a minute or two.

"So now what?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Oh I don't know do you wanna watch some tv?" Hutch replied.

"That's not what I mean and you know it ya' Big Lummox!" Starsky said loudly.

"You've lost me Starsk!" Hutch said coyly.

"I'm talkin' about the Doc….." Starsky stopped in mid-sentence as Alexa walked into the room.

"Hey Doc…..we were just talkin'….." Starsky paused as Hutch gave him the evil eye.

"Ahhh…we were just talkin' about watchin' some tv!" Starsky rebounded.

"There's a great movie on tonight….The Attack of The Killer Tomatoes!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to join us?" Starsky asked the woman as she went to the foot of Hutch's bed and picked up his chart.

"Sounds wonderful David but no….I have plans tonight" Alexa replied as she made some notations to Hutch's chart.

"Another date huh?" Hutch asked her sneakily.

She thought of ignoring him but then replied "Yes as a matter of fact I do!" she stated as she continued to scribble on his chart.

"So how did your** date** go last night Doctor?" Hutch asked the woman wondering what her reply would be.

"That's none of your business!" she said sharply as she hung his chart back up.

"I want you to know gentlemen this will be my final shift tonight….I'll be returning to Sherman Oaks tomorrow morning, Doctor Randall will be returning sometime tonight!" Alexa informed them.

Starsky looked over at Hutch.

The blond just turned his face away and towards the wall.

It was Starsky's turn to roll his eyes.

"David…it's been a pleasure!" she said as she held out her hand.

Starsky took it and squeezed it gingerly.

"Doc **we** are really gonna miss you!" Starsky proclaimed, emphasizing the we as he looked over at his partner.

"Thank you David and I you" she replied refusing to look at the blond.

The tears were already welling up in her eyes as she bid the dark haired man a goodnight then walked out.

Hutch draped his arm across his face as he listened to her heels click slowly down the hall.

"So that's it huh….your just gonna let her walk out of your life….you're not gonna stop her huh?" Starsky said to the blond with disappointment in his voice.

Hutch didn't answer.

"You're an ass ya' know that Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed as he smashed his fist in his pillow to fluff it up and went to sleep.

Hutch didn't sleep a wink that night.

He tossed and turned all night long thinking about the blonde.

When morning came he managed to drag himself out of bed and into the wheelchair.

His whole body ached from the workout Anthony gave him the day before but he felt an overwhelming need to watch the sunrise from his hospital room's window.

He wheeled himself over to the window and looked out as he listened to his partner snoring in the next bed.

"You're right Starsk….I am an ass" he whispered to himself.

Just then he noticed Alexa down on the street below.

She was walking towards the hospital parking lot to an area reserved for the hospital staff.

"She's really going" Hutch said to himself as he watched her walk away.

"**She's really going!" **he said out loud.

Hutch quickly spun his chair around and took off out the door.

He raced to the elevator, slamming the button, pleading for it to open "Come on….come on!"

The door opened and he wheeled himself inside.

He pounded on the lobby button and the door closed.

He watched the numbers slowly count down and he shouted out "Come on dammit!"

The door finally opened and he pushed himself out.

Using all his strength he rolled himself down the hallway and out the side entrance.

Alexa was already in her car when Hutch rolled into entrance to the parking lot.

With his strength waning he yelled out to her "Alexa!" Unfortunately it was at the same time that she turned on the ignition and the engine noise drowned him out.

Out of breath he shouted again "Alexa wait….please!"

Hutch wasn't sure if she didn't hear him or she heard him but didn't care and he watched her pull out of the parking space and drive off.

He watched the tail lights of her car until they faded out of sight.

His eyes suddenly blurred with his own tears and he hung his head low and sighed heavily.

He sat in the middle of the parking lot for quite some time to tired, both emotionally and physically to move.

After a while he managed to wheel himself over to the part of the hospital grounds that contained the gardens.

He sat there for what seemed like forever to the blond, numb, empty inside, then suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"I couldn't do it!" the voice exclaimed.

Hutch froze, afraid to turn around, afraid that her voice was only in his imagination.

"I don't want to leave you Ken!" she said tearfully. "Give me just one reason to stay!" she cried out.

Hutch slowly turned his wheelchair around and looked deeply into her bloodshot eyes.

He took a deep breath and replied.

"I can't give you a reason Alexa" he said softly.

With his reply the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

She stood there sadly shaking her head no, her last bit of hope washing away with her tears.

Giving up she turned and started walking away.

"I can give you **several** reasons!" Hutch called out to her.

She stopped and held her breath.

"Reason number one….you're the best damn thing that's happened to my life in a long, long time!" he began.

"Reason number two….I need you!" he continued.

"Reason number three….I love you!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with emotion.

Alexa's heart was racing as she turned to face the blond again.

"I love you too Ken!" she cried out as she ran to him.

She bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He kissed her back with just as much tenderness.

When their lips parted Hutch smiled and said "Wait a minute…I'm not done yet…reason number four…."

"Shut up Ken….you had me at number one!" she replied as they kissed again.

They sat there and talked about their feeling for one another for well over an hour until Alexa's pager went off.

She took it out of her pocket and checked the message.

"It's Doctor Randall Ken….I really should take this" she said hating to break up their tender reunion.

"Go ahead sweet heart….we have all the time in the world" Hutch said lovingly.

She smiled at the blond and whispered "I love you"

She then proceeded to push him back inside.

Alexa stopped off at the receptionist's desk to make her call to Doctor Randall as Hutch waited for her off to the side.

"Oh no Peter!" Alexa exclaimed "That's terrible!"

Hutch wheeled himself over to her side.

"Yes of course I will….yes I'll talk to you this evening….goodbye Peter." She said as she finished her conversation and hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright hun?" Hutch asked with concern.

"That was Doctor Randall…..he was in a car accident heading to the airport last night!" she informed the blond.

"Is he alright?" Hutch asked Alexa.

"He has a broken leg and collarbone!" she replied a bit flustered.

"That's horrible!" Hutch exclaimed.

"He's going to be out for at least 12 weeks….possibly more!" she continued. "He wants me to stay on and look after his patients until he's back on his feet again!" she added.

"Are you going to?" the blond inquired.

"I..I..I guess so!" she replied still in shock.

"So I guess that means you're stuck with me huh!" he said jokingly.

She smiled at the blond as she brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"I guess so…..of all the dumb luck!" she said with a smile.

"Ken I have a few things to take care of quick so let me get you back upstairs" Alexa said as placed her hands on the back of Hutch's wheelchair.

"Oh don't worry about….I can't do it!" he told her.

"Okay….I'll see you upstairs in a little bit then!" she replied as kissed the top of his head.

Hutched wheeled himself to the elevator and back to his room where Starsky was waiting impatiently.

"Where the hell have you been?" Starsky demanded of the blond.

Hutch was startled.

"Do you have any idea how many people are looking for you?" the dark haired man added angrily.

"Sorry but I had some things to take care of" Hutch said with a smile.

"What's that on your face?" Starsky asked as he eyed his partner suspiciously.

"Where?" the blond asked as he wiped his hands across his cheeks.

"That looks like lipstick!" Starsky exclaimed as he reached over and wipe his finger across Hutch chin.

Hutch sat there with a mischievous look on his face.

"That is lipstick!" Starsky shouted out as he looked down at his fingers.

"Just exactly **what** have you been up to blondie?" Starsky asked very curiously.

"Hey can I help it if I'm just so dang irresistible?" Hutch smirked.

Just then Alexa walked in.

"Okay Ken….are you ready to head down for your session?" Alexa asked the blond as Starsky's mouth dropped open.

Hutch's daily therapy sessions continued over the next several weeks.

As time went on he improved more and more.

The sessions became longer and more involved and he was even starting to regain feeling in his left leg that still bared the cast.

Hutch's parents remained in Bay City to keep a watchful eye over there son.

With Alexa staying on to oversee Doctor Randall's patients she no longer drove back and forth from her home to Memorial, she stayed at Hutch's apartment at Venice place.

Their relationship continued to grow and blossom.

Starsky had been released from the hospital and was on light duty.

Hutch yearned to be released as well but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get up and down his apartment stairs so he remained at the hospital.

The day finally came for the removal of Hutch's leg cast and he couldn't wait to get rid of it.

With an intern's assistance Alexa removed the cast and examined Hutch's leg.

She was quite pleased to see it had healed nicely.

Although thinner than his right leg from lack of use the scarring had vastly improved.

She pierced the skin at places asking the blond if he could feel the prick of the pin.

Some areas had more sensation than others but Alexa was confident the other areas would improve as the weeks went by.

Hutch daily sessions began to include working the left leg as well.

Some days went well and some days not quite as good.

He still hadn't begun to stand up yet and as much as he wanted to try he promised Alexa he wouldn't push it.

Starsky was proud of his friend's hard work on his road towards recovery.

He knew most people would have given up a long time ago and would have resigned to spending the rest of their lives in a chair.

Not Hutch, he continued his uphill battle and it appeared he was winning.

Then the day finally came.

Alexa had given Hutch the green light.

With Hutch's morning therapy session she told him he could try and stand.

Hutch could hardly contain himself.

Anthony started him out the same way he started him every morning with the stretching and twisting of his legs.

He sat on the exercise equipment that worked his legs for him and endured that for a lengthy period of time.

Then the moment of truth arrived.

He was ready to try and stand.

Starsky and Hutch's parents were there to provide moral support.

Anthony wheeled Hutch over to the parallel bars, placing the blonds feet on the floor he pushed back the foot supports so they were out of the way.

Alexa and a nurse stood on his right side to help support the weight of the blond.

Starsky had asked if he could be the one to help spot his friend but was told hospital policy would not allow it, so he remained on the sidelines watching with anticipation.

"So Ken, are you ready to give it a go?" Anthony asked Hutch with excitement in his voice.

"Damn right I am!" Hutch exclaimed not feeling at all apprehensive.

All the onlookers either chuckled or smiled with some of them holding their breath.

"Let's do it then!" Anthony said eagerly.

He placed his arms around Hutch's waist and slowly pulled him up out of the chair as he supported most of the blond's weight.

Hutch cried out as a massive jolt of pain shot right through him.

He held his breath as the pain subsided a bit.

"Just breathe buddy" Starsky whispered to himself as he watched his partner.

"Okay Ken, just relax, take deep breaths and get use to the sensation of the blood flowing down your extremities.

Hutch tried to do what Anthony asked of him but he was finding it very difficult.

"Take your time Ken…we're in no hurry here…let's take it nice and slow alright?" Anthony told the blond.

Alexa watched Hutch with concern and doubt.

"Ken…you don't have to do this today…we can try again tomorrow!" she replied as she rubbed his back.

"No!" he cried out, with perspiration dripping from his forehead.

"I..I..I wanna'…go on!" he said through clenched teeth.

Starsky looked at Alexa then Hutch's parents.

"Alright Ken…you're doing great….now what I need you to do is to place your hands on both sides of the parallel bars here….now I've got ya' so don't worry about falling okay" Anthony explained to Hutch.

Hutch nodded as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

Alexa dabbed his face with a towel then wrapped it around his shoulders.

Hutch hesitantly placed one hand on the one side of the bar than the other.

His face was flushed and the pain was unbearable but he pushed on.

"Okay that's good Ken, that's real good…now when you're ready I want you to try and move your right foot out in front of you!" Anthony instructed.

It took every ounce of strength for Hutch to move his foot just a couple of inches as he worked through the pain.

Hutch's mother was on the verge of tears as she watched her son try to take a step.

"Come on son….you can do it" Hutch's father said softly.

Hutch was able to move his right foot a bit more before he had to stop.

He took a deep breath then looked over at Starsky.

Their eyes locked and Starsky smiled as he gave his partner a nod of encouragement.

Hutch then looked over at his father, as he looked into his father's eyes he thought, for moment, he saw disappointment.

"Okay Ken….you're doing a terrific job….now I want you to try and move your left leg now….can you do that for me?" Anthony asked as he continued to support the blond.

Hutch tried with all his might to move his left leg but it wouldn't budge.

Using the towel wrapped around his shoulders Alexa wiped the sweat from his eyes again.

"I think you've done enough today Ken….you don't have anything to prove" Alexa whispered in his ears.

Hutch was becoming increasingly discouraged.

Tears of pain mixed with the sweat of his efforts ran profusely down his face.

He tried to force his leg to move again but to no avail. "I can't do it….I can't….do it!" Hutch cried out as he looked over at Starsky then his father.

Starsky had tears in his eyes as well.

Hutch's father refused to make eye contact.

"Please…just put me down!" Hutch cried out.

Alexa quickly moved the chair over to the blond and Anthony lowered him down.

Hutch just hung his head in shame.

When he raised his head back up he saw his father storm out of the room with a look of disappointment on his face and Hutch's heart sink.

He let his father down, he let everyone down.

Starsky was appalled that Hutch's father would just stomp out like that and he took off after him to give him a piece of his mind.

Hutch watched his friend walk out as well.

Starsky was furious as he pushed on the double doors leading out into the hallway.

He was about to shout out to Hutch's father when he suddenly stopped short.

Standing off to the right of the hallway was the elder Hutchinson sobbing uncontrollably.

Starsky could see instantly that his father was not disappointed in his son, he was heartbroken.

Starsky stood there unsure what to do then he walked quietly over to Hutch's father and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Doctor Hutchinson jerked in surprise as he turned around and saw the dark haired detective standing behind him.

Starsky didn't know what to say to the man.

He just stood there squeezing the older man's shoulder.

The elder Hutchinson cried out through his tears "My boy…..my beautiful, beautiful boy…how could god let such a horrible thing happen to him David?"

"I don't know Sir…..I've asked myself the same thing about a million times….I just don't know" Starsky replied softly.

Hutch's father continued to sob.

"I do know one thing though….he's still your beautiful boy…..always will be no matter what happens…..and we need to be there to support him…..he's gonna' need us now more than ever!" Starsky exclaimed as the tears rolled down his face as well.

Hutch's father drew a heavy sigh as he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

"You're right David….I'm sorry for acting this way" the elder Hutchinson said.

"No need to apologize sir…..even the biggest of men cry!" Starsky replied as he patted Hutch's father on the shoulder.

As Starsky turned to walk away Hutch's father grabbed his arm gently.

"David…..I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" the older man started to say.

"No really!…..I haven't noticed!" Starsky said jokingly as he smiled.

Hutch father smiled back and continued "Kenneth's mother and I….W…..We want you to know that…..we really appreciate you being there for our son….for being his friend….I know you've helped him through some pretty tough times…times when we couldn't be there for him ourselves…well….what I'm trying to say is…..thank you!"

Doctor Hutchinson held out his hand and smiled "What do you say you and I call a truce…..for Ken's sake!"

Starsky returned the smile and the handshake.

"You got it sir!" Starsky replied as he shook the man's hand firmly.

The doors to Physical Therapy burst opened and they heard Hutch yell out "I just wanna go back to my room!"

Anthony pushed Hutch passed Starsky and Doctor Hutchinson as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Wait Anthony!" Hutch demanded.

Anthony held up.

"Pretty impressive in there wasn't I?" he said to his partner.

Then he looked at his father "So what do you think of your prodigal son now **Doctor **Hutchinson…..I bet you're really proud!" he said angrily as he motioned Anthony to wheel him away.

"Hutch…wait!" Starsky shouted to the blond.

"Just save it Starsky!" Hutch bellowed as Anthony wheeled him to the elevator.

Everyone present just stood there in shock.

"I have to go talk to him!" Alexa exclaimed as she started to walk to the elevator.

Starsky grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Just let him calm down a bit Doc" Starsky replied.

"This is all my fault….I knew he wasn't ready but he was just so insistent!" she cried out.

"Hey…..it's not your fault…..he'll come around….just give him time" Starsky said softly.

"Time….that's all I've been giving him David….just when I think things are going well….we hit another wall!" she sobbed.

"I know….I know…..but I promise thing s will get better….look how far he's come already!" Starsky exclaimed as he cupped her chin.

"Your right David….I'm sorry" she sniffled.

"I'll check in with him later" she said. She touched Starsky's forearm then walked away.

Hutch had already been bathed and helped to his bed when Starsky walked in the room.

Hutch has his face turned to the wall but he could sense Starsky's presence as he quietly walked over to the blond.

Hutch did not turn his head to meet his partner's gaze.

"I really made a fool of myself today didn't I!" Hutch said with frustration in his voice.

"What are you talkin' about Hutch….you did great!" Starsky responded enthusiastically.

"Don't patronize me Starsky….I'm not a fool!" Hutch replied angrily.

"I **wasn't** patronizing you buddy…I…." Starsky was too emotional to finish.

Neither spoke for several minutes.

Then Hutch said woefully "If you don't mind…I'd like to be alone for a while"

"Yeah" Starsky said sorrowfully as he got up and started to leave the room.

"I don't want my mother and father there tomorrow during my therapy….and I'd appreciate it if you didn't come either" Hutch called out to his partner as he was walking away.

"Whatever you want Hutch" Starsky replied somberly as he walked out.

Hutch continued his daily therapy sessions and each and every attempt he made to walk had failed him.

He was becoming more and more despondent as the days went by.

His depression made him want to push his friends and loved ones further and further away.

Starsky had no idea how to help his friend and it was breaking his heart.

Until he and Alexa came up with an idea.

They decided it was time to get Hutch out of the hospital.

They both felt a change of scenery would do the blond some good and maybe pull him up out of his steady decline.

They knew he would not be able to return to Venice Place anytime soon so with Hutch's okay they sublet his apartment.

They found a nice quiet bungalow along the beach front they knew Hutch would love and that had easy access in and out for a wheelchair.

Alexa and Starsky spent the next several weeks moving Hutch's things from Venice Place to the beach house, trying to make it as homey and as comfortable for Hutch as possible.

They had taken him to it a couple of times as they were getting it ready even though he wasn't moving in for at least another week.

The blond didn't seem to disprove of his new place and yet he wasn't as excited about it as Starsky and Alexa had hoped he would be.

Then the day finally came to take him home.

They were going to discharge him after his morning therapy session and Starsky decided to wait in Hutch's room for his return.

When Starsky walked in to Hutch's room he was surprised to see that Hutch was still in his bed.

Starsky frowned as he looked at his watch.

"What's going on Hutch…..your session started a half hour ago!" Starsky said somewhat irritated.

"I'm not going!" Hutch blurted out.

"What are ya' talkin about!" Starsky demanded.

"You heard me….I'm not going!" Hutch repeated angrily.

"The hell you're not!" Starsky shouted as he walked across the room and wheeled Hutch's chair to the side of the bed.

Starsky yanked the covers from Hutch's bed.

"Now…we can do this the easy way and you can help me get you in the chair….or we can do it the hard way by me draggin' your ass out of bed….which one is it gonna be?" Starsky demanded.

"Fuck off!" Hutch hissed.

"Okay….so it's gonna' be the hard way!" Starsky replied as he reached over and grabbed ahold of the blond's waist and attempted to pull him out of the bed.

Hutch fought Starsky furiously and in their struggle Hutch struck his friend in the nose causing it to bleed profusely.

Starsky was stunned.

He staggered back and fell into the wheelchair wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

The tears quickly came to his eyes partly from pain of being hit and partly from the shock of being hit by his best friend.

Hutch felt incredible guilty and wanted to tell his friend how sorry he was but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

They sat in silence.

Then Starsky spoke.

"I don't know what to do anymore Hutch" he said somberly.

"Tell me what to do buddy….tell me how to help you" he pleaded softly.

Hutch remained silent.

"Your just gonna lay down and give up….is that the plan?" Starsky asked his friend as the tears began to fall.

"What good does it do….every day I try and every day I fail….I can't do it Starsky!" Hutch shouted.

"What's happened to you Hutch?" Starsky asked his friend "Where's the Hutch I use to know?

The Hutch I knew would have never given up….the Hutch I knew would have…." Starsky started to say.

"The Hutch you knew is dead Starsky…..and this pathetic, useless piece of shit has taken his place…don't you understand that!" Hutch cried out as he pounded on his legs.

"That's not true!" Starsky exclaimed as he held Hutch's arm's down to stop him from hitting himself.

"I just can't do it anymore Starsky" Hutch said over again sadly.

Starsky laid his head on Hutch's side.

Hutch wanted desperately to reach out and console his friend but his foolish pride was permitting him from doing so.

Instead he whispered softly to his friend "I called Dobey this morning…and told him I was resigning"

Starsky slowly lifted his head and looked at the blond with disbelief in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Starsky asked his friend gloomily.

"I told him to assign you a new partner….I'm not coming back" Hutch added solemnly.

"You've got it all figured out don't you partner!" Starsky replied with a deep hurt in his voice.

"And what's my say in all this?" Starsky asked sorrowfully.

"I don't want another partner Hutch….I want you" he sobbed.

"I can't give you what you want Starsky….that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Hutch cried out.

It was Starsky's turn to be silent.

"I've decided to go back home to Duluth with mother and father next week" Hutch stated, striking the final blow.

Starsky just stared right through his partner.

He wiped the tears from his face then he wiped more of the blood from his face and stood.

He bent down and kissed Hutch on the top of his head and turned around and walked out.

And that's when the blond finally allowed himself to break down.

Alexa was coming down the hallway when she spied Starsky waiting for the elevator to open.

She gasped as she saw the blood on Starsky's face and the mournful look in his eyes.

"David…..what happened?" she asked with concern as she took hold of his arm.

Starsky simply squeezed her hand and shuffled silently into the elevator.

Alexa stood their speechless as the door closed leaving her alone in the hallway.

She walked quickly to Hutch's room.

Hutch was still sobbing and did not notice her when she walked in.

"What happened Ken!" she demanded.

Hutch jumped slightly when he heard her voice.

He didn't reply.

"You are supposed to be downstairs in therapy…do you mind telling me why you're still in bed and why your best friend just walked out of here with a bloody nose!" she asked adamantly.

Hutch looked on without a word.

"Dammit Ken…..I can't take this anymore!" Alexa cried out.

"**You** can't take it anymore!" Hutch shouted ready to go another round with his emotions.

"The last time I checked **I** was the one laying in this fuckin' bed a god damned crippled and you're telling me **you** can't take it anymore!" he roared.

She was taken aback by his harsh words.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head anymore Doc….I'm letting you off the hook!" the blond hissed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

Hutch swallowed the huge lump in his throat and replied "It's over Alexa….you me….this whole fuckin' charade!" he bellowed.

"You can cease the pity party lady!" he added angrily not caring anymore what he was saying he just wanted it to be over and done with it.

Not thinking clearly Alexa reached over and slapped the blond soundly on the face.

Hutch felt the sting but was not at all surprised.

"You son of a bitch" she replied her emotions overwhelming her.

"How dare you!" she added furiously trying to hold it together.

She looked at him with remorse.

She then sighed heavily as she threw her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Okay Ken….you win….I'll go...but I just need to know one thing before I go" she said as her voice was starting to crack.

"How did he do it?" she asked as Hutch looked at her with question in his eyes.

"How did Starsky manage to find that special place inside your heart where no one else is allowed to be?"

With her heart broken in two she gathered up the last of her willpower and turned and walked out of the room leaving Hutch to ponder her last words.

"How did Starsky managed to find that special place in his heart?" Hutch thought.

That was an easy question to answer.

Starsky found his way there not by accident but by fate, he was always there, long before they had ever met and with those final thoughts Hutch wept for the loss of his friend, for the loss of his new found love and for the loss of his old life.

Hutch laid in bed the remainder of the day and the rest of the night thinking about how messed up everything was now, his hopes and dreams had vanished.

He kept picturing the look of sadness on both Starsky and Alexa's faces.

His heart ached for them terrible.

The more he thought about them the more he wanted them back.

"Why couldn't he have the happiness he always dreamed of having with the woman he loved" he thought to himself.

As he continued to lay there he began to feel less and less sorry for himself and more determined to do something about it.

He made up his mind, he would continue his therapy in the morning and he would do everything in his power to walk again.

And that is exactly what he did.

Over the course of the next few days he worked himself hard and refused to give up and finally on the fourth day of his newly revved up regiment he was able to move his left leg.

It was only a few inches at a time but to Hutch it felt like one giant step, he was ecstatic.

Anthony was thrilled with his progress and could tell there was no stopping the blond's determination.

After the six day Hutch was taking slightly longer strides and no longer had to hold on to the parallel bars as Anthony fitted him with leg braces and a set of Lofstrand crutches that went around his forearms.

Hutch spirit improved by leaps and bounds each day.

Anthony wanted to let Doctor Chandler know of Hutch's accomplishments but Hutch swore him to secrecy.

Hutch knew he had some major fence mending to do with Starsky and Alexa and he couldn't wait to do so.

After his latest therapy session was finished and he was resting comfortably in bed he placed a call to Captain Dobey.

He didn't inform him of his physical progress just that he had changed his mind about resigning.

Dobey was more than pleased to hear about the blond's change of heart and told him his job would still be available when he returned.

As he hung up the phone Huggy walked into the room.

Hutch was delighted to see his old friend.

Huggy could not believe the transformation of his friend.

He acted like the old Hutch he knew and loved and wondered what happened to change his outlook on life.

He actually came to see Hutch in regards to the beach house.

Starsky refusing to see his best friend sent Huggy in his place.

They needed to know what Hutch wanted to do about the bungalow as the next month's rent was coming due.

Huggy informed him that Starsky and Alexa where at the beach house at that very minute packing up his belonging not knowing what to do.

"Hug…..I need you to do me a huge favor!" Hutch asked his friend.

"Sure Hutch…..anything!" Huggy replied.

"I want you to take me home!" Hutch exclaimed.

Huggy was speechless.

"I got a lot of making up to do Hug and I want to start today!" Hutch proclaimed.

"That's great brother…..that's absolutely fantastic man!" Huggy replied happily.

"I need to get my discharge papers signed and taken care of than were outta here okay!" Hutch stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's do it then my man!" Huggy replied as he gently slapped the palm of Hutch's hand extended.

The orderlies help Hutch into his wheelchair after all the paperwork was complete.

Huggy eyed the crutches and leg braces suspiciously at first than didn't give it much thought after that.

Huggy pulled his car over to the main entrance.

They sat Hutch in the front seat and they loaded Hutch's chair and all his gear inside the trunk.

They were soon on their way.

Starsky and Alexa worked in silence as they continued to back away Hutch's belonging preparing them for the long haul to Duluth.

Starsky came upon some pictures of him and Hutch and he sank down onto the sofa to leaf through them.

He remembered the dates and times of when each and every one was taken.

As his fingered traced the images of his friends face he sighed heavily.

"How did it come to this Hutch?" "How did everything get so damn messed up?" Starsky asked himself.

He thought their friendship was indestructible….that it could withstand anything, sadly he was wrong.

A single tear dropped down onto the photo and Starsky wiped it away.

He breathed another heavy sign and tossed the pictures in box and closed it up.

Alexa observed him the whole time too emotional to say anything for fear she too would fall apart.

She started to go through the closet of clothing they had hung for Hutch.

She pulled out one of his old ratty flannel shirts that he'd had forever.

She brushed her hand across the soft material and held it up to her face.

Starsky watched her as she took a deep breath and smelled the fabric.

She could not believe how much it still smelt like Hutch and she instantly broke down.

Starsky was at her side holding her up as he helped her over to the sofa.

Huggy quietly pulled up to the front of the beach house, not wanting to make a lot of noise for fear of ruining the surprise.

He opened the trunk and got out the wheelchair and wheeled it over to the passenger side where Hutch sat waiting impatiently.

Huggy helped the blond into his chair and started to wheel him up the front walk.

Hutch stopped him.

He motioned him to the trunk of the car for the rest of his gear.

Huggy wasn't sure why Hutch couldn't wait to get it later but he shrugged it off and wheeled him to the back of the car.

He pulled out the leg braces and handed them to Hutch.

He was surprised as he watched his friend place them around his legs and tighten them.

He then handed Hutch the crutches, still unsure of what exactly the blond was up to.

Hutch took a deep breath and said to Huggy "Okay Hug….let's get this show on the road!"

Huggy smiled at his friend and pushed him up the walk.

Huggy was about to press the doorbell when Hutch placed his hand on his to stop him.

Inside Alexa wept uncontrollable.

Starsky held her tightly as she cried, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Why David….why did it have to turn out this way" she cried softly.

"I don't know Doc…..honest to god I don't know" he replied as the tears fell down his face as well.

Outside the door Hutch placed the cuffs of the crutches around his forearms and slowly and shakily with much to Huggy's surprise he began to rise up out of the chair.

He flashed a huge smile in Huggy's direction as he stood wobbling in front of him.

"You son of a…." Huggy was stunned.

Hutch silently opened the door.

Back inside Starsky continued to console Alexa.

He brushed the tears from her eyes.

And then in a moment of weakness as they gazed into each other's eyes they kissed.

Just then they were startled by the clanging of metal at the front door.

They quickly turned and looked and instantly froze as they saw the tall blond standing there with a look of utter disbelief and hurt too painful to describe.

.


	9. Chapter 9

The shock of seeing the woman he loved in the arms of his best friend was too much for the blond to take as he dropped the metal crutch from his right hand.

The sound echoed across the room as it clattered to the floor causing Starsky and Alexa to jump at the noise.

They both simultaneously looked over at the front door.

Both were shocked to see the blond standing there, his legs shaking uncontrollably until they finally gave out from underneath him and he landed in wheelchair with a thud.

"Oh my god!" Starsky cried out as he jumped quickly from the sofa.

"Ken!" Alexa cried out as well as she mimicked Starsky's movements.

As Huggy looked on he was equally flabbergasted.

Hutch just sat there still trying to comprehend the whole situation, the look of hurt on his face was undeniable.

"Get me outta here Hug!" the blond pleaded to his friend.

Huggy hesitated still trying to take it all in.

"Hutch…wait a second!" Starsky pleaded as he ran towards his friend.

"Now Huggy please!" Hutch cried out as he started to wheel himself backwards.

Alexa, on the verge of tears, could only stand there shaking her head no.

"Dammit Hutch..will you wait please!" Starsky begged his friend as he grabbed the arms of Hutch's wheelchair forcing him to stop.

Hutch glared at his best friend.

"It's not what ya' think buddy….Alexa was upset and I….!" Starsky started to explain.

"And you what buddy…..you were trying to console her by jamming your tongue down her throat!" Hutch exclaimed angrily as he shot a cold hard stare in Alexa's direction.

"That's not what happened!" Alexa declared as she rushed forward, equally upset.

"Oh really lady….it sure as hell looked that way to me!" the blond hissed.

"Huggy!" Hutch said as he motioned for him to push him back to the car.

"Yeah Hutch!" Huggy replied as he took hold of the chair and spun it around.

"Wait Huggy...Hutch….will ya' please just give us a chance to explain before….!" Starsky pleaded.

"Back off Starsk!" Huggy exclaimed as he turned and put the palm of his hand flat against Starsky's chest.

Starsky stared at the black man with remorse.

Huggy turned his attention back to the blond as he assisted him out of the wheelchair and back into the front seat.

Huggy closed the passenger side door and quickly ran to the driver's side.

Starsky placed his hands on the car doors opened window.

"Don't do this Hutch…..don't go away like this!" Starsky begged his friend with tears in his eyes.

Hutch gave Starsky a forlorn look as he replied "Look at it this way partner…..now were even"

Huggy started the engine and drove off.

Starsky knew the blond was referring to the nasty mess the two of them got mixed up in involving Kira several months back and he was taken aback.

He had totally forgiven Hutch for what happened with Kira, he thought he was in love with the woman but it turned out she was only playing him.

Somehow Hutch knew that and through his own weird kind of way, he tried to show Starsky what she really truly was.

Now Starsky could only hope Hutch would be able to forgive him as well.

Just then Alexa came running down the walk and to her car.

As she opened her car door Starsky took hold of her shoulders.

"Alexa wait" Starsky cried out.

"No David….I have to go after him….I have to explain to him what happened!" Alexa said tearfully.

"He's not ready to listen yet…..give him time!" Starsky replied as he shook her shoulders gently.

Alexa knew the dark haired man was right, Hutch was to upset right now to reason with.

She slumped down into the front seat of her car as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

After a moments silence she spoke.

"How could we be so stupid David?" she said mournfully.

Starsky said nothing as he leaned against her car.

"After all he's been through…..all the pain and the hurt….then we just tear out his heart and stomp on it!" she added shamefully.

Too emotional to speak, Starsky remained silent.

"He was going to surprise us….he was going to walk….." she was too upset to finish.

After she composed herself she finished.

"While we were sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves, Ken was learning to walk again….without us….without **our** support!" Alexa cried out.

Starsky was ashamed for the both of them.

Even though Hutch was the one who pushed them away Starsky should have fought his bull-headed friend.

He knew Hutch wasn't thinking straight then and he was praying to God that his friend's thinking was still a little foggy and that he would come to realize that this whole tangled up mess was hard on all of them.

Huggy, knowing Hutch would not be able to get up the stairs at Venice place or up the stairs to his own apartment asked the blond "So where would you like to go now Hutch?"

Hutch still visibly shaken paused for a moment then replied. "Take me to the Hotel Del vista!"

Realizing he sounded very demanding Hutch added solemnly "Please Hug…my parents are staying there."

Huggy's first thought was that his friend was desperate, wanting to see his father was usually the last thing on the blond's list but he knew he had nowhere else to go.

He helped Hutch out of the car and into his wheelchair.

They entered the hotel and Huggy pushed the blond to the front desk.

The female clerk smiled politely at the two men.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Doctor and Mrs. Richard Hutchinson…..what room are they in please…this is their son." Huggy replied as he referred to the blond.

She checked her registry then answered "Room 419"

"Thank you" Huggy said politely as he pushed Hutch to the elevator.

He pushed Hutch inside and started to push the floor button.

"Ahhhh…Hug….if you don't mind…I'd rather go up alone…please" the blond exclaimed.

"Oh…sure Hutch…no problem" Huggy replied as he halted.

"You call me if you need **anything **okay?" Huggy stated.

Hutch nodded his head and made an attempt at a smile.

"Thanks Hug…..it's nice to know I still have **someone** to rely on!" Hutch said scornfully.

Huggy didn't quite know how to reply so he just squeezed Hutch's shoulder, smiled and stepped out of the elevator.

As the elevator rose Hutch suddenly felt totally and utterly alone.

"Boy the old man is gonna' love this!" Hutch said to himself shaking his head.

"Look at yourself Hutchinson…..running to your daddy like some scared little chicken shit!" he added angrily.

The elevator door opened and Hutch wheeled himself out.

He looked at the door numbers then turned left and rolled down the hall.

He eventually came to his parent's room and paused outside the hallway.

He cursed himself as he raised his hand and rapped lightly on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later.

Hutch's father was surprised to see his son sitting in the hallway alone.

"Kenneth!" the elder Hutchinson said as he looked up and down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"I…I…..can I come in?" Hutch asked, his heart pounding furiously.

"Of course son!" his father replied still in shock.

He opened the door further and pushed his son inside.

"Kenneth!" Hutch mother exclaimed.

She waited for Starsky to enter as well.

When she realized Hutch was by himself she too grew concerned.

"Wh..What are you doing here dear?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

Hutch thought long and hard before he replied.

"I….I've been th..thinking about what you said…..about me coming home with you to Duluth…..and if that offer still stands…I…I'd like to" he stammered.

The older Hutchinson looked at his wife in disbelief and she at him.

After a few seconds of silence Hutch's father replied "Well of course you can Kenneth….you know you're always welcome to come home and visit anytime!"

"I…I…I'm not talking about coming for a visit father…..I want to come home…..for good!" Hutch continued to stammer as he bowed his head shamefully.

Hutch's mother looked at her husband, uncertain of her son's words.

She was about to ask her son what had happened to change his mind when her husband gently pushed her aside and exclaimed excitedly "that's wonderful Ken…..you're going to make your mother so happy to have you back home with us!"

Mrs. Hutchinson wished she could speak for herself as she could see her beloved son was clearly upset but as usually she held her tongue.

"Absolutely dear….if you're really sure about this" she replied as she eyed the blond suspiciously.

"Yes mother…..I'm sure…..how soon can we leave!" Hutch added anxiously refusing to look her in the eye.

"Well we'll need to back up your things and have them shipped home and tie up any loose ends you may have here before we….." Hutch's father started to say.

"I have no loose ends!" Hutch interrupted.

"The sooner we can leave the better!" he added adamantly.

"Very well Kenneth….we'll leave the day after tomorrow then!" Hutch's father said jovially.

"Now first things first….you look utterly exhausted…let's get you your own room for the night so you can get some rest!" the elder Hutchinson exclaimed as he dialed the front desk.

Hutch spent a restless night at the hotel thinking about the earlier events of the day.

He kept seeing the image of his best friend and Alexa together and the more he thought about it the more enraged he became.

As morning arrived and he lay in bed there was a knock on the door.

"Ken… it's your father son!" the elder Hutchinson yelled out from the other of the door.

"Come in father!" Hutch answered loudly.

Hutch's father unlooked the door and stepped inside.

Doctor Hutchinson could tell immediately his son had a sleepless night as he went to his bedside.

"Your mother and I would like you to join us for breakfast if you're feeling up to Kenneth" the elder Hutchinson stated as he helped his son sit up.

"I don't really have much of an appetite father" Hutch replied, even though he had had nothing to eat since yesterday morning.

His father eyed him with a growing concern.

"Very well….perhaps you'd like us to bring you something back then" his father added.

"I said I wasn't hungry father!" Hutch spat out.

Hutch's father was taken aback by his son's tone of voice.

He walked over to the door and opened it to leave then stopped suddenly and turned to look at his son.

Hutch was laying there with his arm across his face.

His father walked over to the chair beside the window and pushed it over along the bed by his son's side.

He watched the blond for several minutes before speaking.

"Listen son….I haven't pried into what happened to change your mind about going home with us, nor do I plan to but I want you to know that if you decide you want to talk about it please know that I'm here for you" Hutch's father said softly as he gently took hold of his son's arm and pulled it away from his face.

Hutch looked into his father's eyes and for the first time in a long time he saw genuine concern.

"Thank you father" Hutch replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

His father smiled, stood up and pushed the chair back to its original position.

He walked back over to the door, opened the door and turned his gaze back to Hutch.

"I love you son…don't ever forget that" the elder Hutchinson added as the tears formed in his eyes.

Hutch smiled back and replied "I love you too"

Hutch's father hired a packing crew to load up all of Hutch's things from Venice place and the beach house and paid to have the moving truck deliver it back home to Duluth.

Hutch and his mother were finishing the packing at the beach house when Mrs. Hutchinson came upon a photo album.

She stopped and sat down to leaf through the photos as Hutch watched her from across the room.

He noticed her tearing up as she paused on each and every page, pages filled with pictures of her son and Starsky.

There were some from the time they spent in Hawaii working a case, some of them camping and some of them having fun at the beach.

Hutch must have used a timer for most of them because almost all of them were of the two of them together.

After she finished looking at the album she got up and walked over to one of the boxes and was about to place it inside.

"Don't bother packing that mother….just leave it!" Hutch said somberly.

"But Ken….these are pictures of you and Dav…." His mother started to say.

"I know what they are mother!" Hutch bellowed as he wheeled his chair over to his mother and yanked the album out of her hand and threw it against the wall.

It fell to the floor torn in pieces with pictures flying everywhere.

Hutch's mother stood there with her mouth gaping.

Hutch looked at her nervously before tearing off out the front door.

He wheeled himself down the walk and over to the nearby pier.

As he was gazing out into the ocean his mother came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

As she massaged his neck and shoulders she asked softly "Sweetheart…..what happened between you and David?"

"I can't talk about it mother" he replied, his voice almost a whisper.

She sighed.

"You two have been through too much to throw it all away Ken….. David and you have something so unique it defies explanation" she added as she squeezed his shoulders.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear "Nothing is too broken that it can't be mended….but I don't think it's broken dear….I think it's maybe just a little bent"

She kissed him on the top of his head and walked back to the beach house.

Hutch sat there for over a good half hour staring out into the rolling waves thinking about his mother's words and his thoughts soon drifted to his curly haired partner.

That afternoon Doctor Hutchinson accompanied Hutch to the precinct so the blond could inform Captain Dobey about his plans for leaving the force and going back home to Duluth with his parents.

Dobey was seated at his desk in his office with his door slightly ajar.

Hutch rapped on it lightly and poked his head inside.

"Captain" Hutch called out quietly as he looked at his soon to be former superior.

"Hutch!" Dobey called out with surprise.

Dobey quickly stood up and beckoned the blond to come inside the room.

"It's really good to see you son…..how are you feeling?" Dobey asked in a sincere tone.

"Every day gets a little easier captain" Hutch replied with a fake smile as he wheeled himself into the room.

"I stopped by the hospital yesterday and they told me you had checked out…..why didn't you say anything?" Dobey asked, his voice full of concern.

"I guess I've been kinda' busy with things Captain" Hutch answered, trying to sound upbeat.

"What kind of things Hutch?" his superior inquired as he sat back down in his chair.

"I take it you haven't talked to Starsky within the last day or so?" Hutch questioned Dobey.

"No….he called in sick a couple of days ago….said he had the flu or something so I gave him a couple of days off….why?" Dobey asked the blond nervously.

Hutch wrestled with his emotions and replied "Captain….I've decide to leave the force and return home to Duluth with my parents!" he blurted out, trying to get his words out as quickly as possible.

"You're doing what?" Dobey asked completely surprised.

"I've thought it over long and hard Captain…..and I've decided it's the best thing for everyone involved sir!" Hutch replied, his voice extremely shaky.

"Everyone involved!" Dobey exclaimed.

"What does your partner think about all this?" Dobey asked growing more upset by the minute.

Hutch looked down into his lap, avoiding his captain's stare.

"I..I haven't told him" Hutch answered, his voice barely a whisper.

"You haven't told him yet…Hutch I don't understand…you two tell each other everything!" Dobey said excitedly.

Hutch said nothing as he continued to divert his eyes from his superior.

After a few seconds of silence Dobey asked the blond "How soon are you leaving son?"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning sir!" Hutch said point blank.

"Tomorrow morning!" Dobey replied, shocked by the blonds words.

"Yes Sir! Hutch answered his voice trembling uncontrollably.

"Son….I really wish you would rethink your decision…I told you before your job would always be here waiting for you when you're ready to come back….that offer still stands…always will!" Dobey exclaimed.

"No Sir….I stand firm in my decision…it's time for me to move on" Hutch replied somberly.

"I…I want to thank you Captain….for everything you've ever done for me Sir….I greatly appreciate it" Hutch said sincerely as he reached out his hand to Dobey.

Dobey grasped it firmly as he placed his other hand over top their clasped hands.

"It's been a real honor Hutch to have you under my command….this will be a huge loss to this precinct and to the department!" Dobey exclaimed, his voice ready to crack.

"Thank you Sir" Hutch said as the tears pooled in his eyes.

Hutch nodded then wheeled himself towards the door.

"Hutch….one more thing…..don't leave without saying goodbye to him…..you'll never forgive yourself for doing it" Dobey stated.

Hutch faked another smile before exiting the room.

Dobey sat back in his chair and drew a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

Hutch met his father in the hallway.

"How did it go son?" his father inquired.

"Pretty much like I thought" the blond replied, his emotions overwhelming him as he wheeled himself out the main entrance, his father hurrying to catch up.

Hutch wanted to make one final stop before heading back to the hotel for the evening.

Hutch's father wheeled his son into the bar and to a nearby table.

He quickly pulled a chair away from the table to make room for Hutch and his wheelchair.

Huggy spotted them from across the room and wasted no time coming over to their table.

"Hutch and Doctor Hutch….how are you gentlemen this evening?" Huggy asked the two men trying to sound upbeat.

"Mr. Brown….it's a pleasure!" the elder Hutchinson replied as he looked around the bar.

"My son has spoken of this establishment many a times!" Hutch's father added.

"Well welcome to my humble **establishment **Doctor!" Huggy exclaimed.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Huggy inquired.

"We'll each have a beer Hug!" Hutch replied, smiling at his friend.

"Ahhh Ken….you really shouldn't be drinking alcohol with your medication" Hutch father stated.

"We'll** each** have a beer Huggy!" Hutch repeated ignoring his father's last statement.

Hutch's father looked slightly irritated.

"Relax father…it's only one beer!" Hutch exclaimed.

"And besides….I'm not driving!" he added as slapped the arms of his wheelchair.

"Very well Kenneth!" the elder Hutchinson gave in.

Huggy went to the bar and drew two mugs of beer from the tap and returned to their table.

"Hug….can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Hutch asked as he pulled a chair out for his friend.

Huggy sat down immediately.

"What's on your mind blondie?" Huggy asked affectionately.

Hutch pondered his next words.

"Huggy….this isn't real easy for me to tell ya'" the blond started.

Huggy began to feel uneasy as he listened to his friend.

Hutch paused.

"Hell…I'm just gonna' come right out and say it!" Hutch added.

"Hug…..I've decided to go back home with mother and father!" he stated as he stared at the foam on his beer.

Huggy was speechless.

He looked at the blond then at the blonds father.

"I see!" Huggy replied knowing the words were coming.

"Have you talked to Starsky about this?" he asked his friend point blank.

Both Huggy and Hutch's father looked at the blond waiting for a reply.

"No Hug….I haven't…..you and I both know he's been so preoccupied lately!" Hutch responded with distain in his voice.

Hutch's father looked unknowingly at the black man.

"I really think you should Hutch!" Huggy added looking intensely at the blond.

"We have nothing more to say to each other Hug and besides I didn't come here tonight to talk about him….I came to say goodbye to my dear friend!" Hutch exclaimed as he gently patted Huggy on the shoulder and allowed his hand to rest there.

"When are you leaving Hutch?" Huggy asked as he placed his hand on Hutch shoulder as well.

"Tomorrow morning!" Hutch replied as he took his hand away to take a swallow of his beer.

"Jesus Hutch!" Huggy exclaimed as he withdrew his hand and rubbed it across his forehead.

"Why wait…why not tonight.…the sooner you get out of here the better right….why you sittin' around here talkin' to me!" Huggy started rattling on, clearly upset.

"Hey..hey Hug….come on…I thought for sure you of all people would understand" Hutch said softly as he gently took hold of Huggy's arm.

Huggy calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Hutch…..it's just you and I…we go back further than Lewis and Clark man and to find out all of a sudden you wanna' up and leave….well it just stinks man!" Huggy exclaimed as he grabbed his beer glass and stood up.

Both Hutch and his father looked at each other before looking up at Huggy.

"Have a nice life man….the drinks are on the house!" he choked as he walked away.

"So you're just gonna leave without talking to him!" Starsky said to Alexa as she was packing her suitcase.

"You know fully well David he wouldn't see me anyhow!" She replied, avoided eye contact with the dark haired man.

Starsky threw his hands up in the air, a sign of surrender.

"It's hopeless David…with me and him anyhow…we butted heads from day one….you and him…you have a history!" she exclaimed, felling almost jealous.

"Yeah…so does World War one and two" Starsky replied as he tried to make light of the situation.

His comment elicited a slight chuckle from the blonde.

"He loves you!" Starsky proclaimed.

"And I love him!" she proclaimed as well as she zipped up her suitcase.

"There…I'm all packed!" Alexa stated as she looked around her hotel room.

"I just have a couple of things to pick up from Venice Place that I left there when…." She stopped short as she started to sob.

"Hey…come here" Starsky said softly as he pulled her into his arms.

Alexa cried softly, her tears soaking in to the fabric of Starsky's jacket.

After a few minutes her sobbing subsided and she gently pulled away.

"Thank you David….you've been a wonderful friend…I'm really going to miss you!" she said sincerely.

"And I you Doc" he replied softly as he brushed away the remainder of her tears.

"Hey…I have a great idea….what do you say we have a final farewell drink down at The Pits!" Starsky asked trying to ease an already tense situation.

"Oh I don't know Daivid.." she said as she started to make up an excuse.

"Come on…..I'm not takin' no for an answer!" Starsky stated trying to sound upbeat.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay…**one drink**….then I have to leave!" Alexa declared.

"It's a deal!" Starsky said as he helped her with her luggage.

As Huggy walked to the store room in the back of the building Hutch quickly pulled his chair out from under the table and went after his friend.

When he got to the back Huggy was slumped over a stack of wooden cases filled with liquor, he was staring into space.

Hutch rolled his chair up to him silently.

"Hey Hug" he whispered softly placing his hand on Huggy's knee.

"I..I'm sorry pal" Hutch said soothingly.

"This is messed up man….this is really flippin' messed up!" Huggy exclaimed as he shook his head back and forth.

"I mean…you two….you guys are the dynamic duo….the best of the besties….I just didn't see it going down this way bro!" Huggy added, his emotions getting the best of him.

Hutch hung his head low.

"I..I don't know what to do Hug…I don't know how to make it right" he said silently, his voice almost inaudible.

"Just talk to him Hutch…maybe what we saw wasn't what we saw….after all the shit the two of you have been through together….you owe him that….and yourself too" Huggy replied solemnly.

"And besides…who else in their right mind would want to be partners with that curly headed Casanova Jewish boy from the Bronx anyways….other than a blond hot headed Norwegian farm boy from Minnesota!" Huggy said jokingly.

This caused Hutch to laugh.

"Ohhh..Hug…..How'd you get to be the brains of this partnership anyhow?" Hutch asked while still chuckling.

"Hey somebody has to keep you two on the straight and narrow!" Huggy replied laughing as well.

After their laughter died down Huggy clasped his hand around Hutch neck.

"Seriously Hutch…go talk to him!" Huggy said looking directly into Hutch's eyes.

"I will Hug!" Hutch stated as he squeezed Huggy's knee and sat up straight in his chair.

"Thanks Hug….for everything!" Hutch added affectionately.

"You got it bro!" Huggy said as he got up and pushed the blond back out into the bar and to his father.

"Hutch's father finished his beer and stood up looking at his watch.

He pulled a twenty from his wallet and laid it on the table.

"No Sir…the drinks are on me!" Huggy exclaimed as he handed the bill back to Hutch's father.

"Thank you Mr. Brown…for everything you've done for my son….you're a true friend!" The elder Hutchinson stated as he shook Huggy's hand.

"No problem Sir….and it's Huggy…Mr. Brown is my father!" Huggy said with a smile as he winked at Hutch.

"Well son….are we ready to head back to the hotel….you should really get some rest before we…." Hutch's father began.

"Ahhh…actually father I have one more stop to make!" Hutch said sounding very nervous.

He paused before continuing on.

"I'd like to stop off a Starsky's!" the blond declared as he looked at his father then at Huggy.

Huggy gave him a nod of approval.

"Well ahhhh…certainly son!" Hutch father stumbled with his words, rather surprised at the turn of events.

Just then Hutch heard the sound of familiar laughter coming from the entrance of the bar room.

The blond turned just in time to see his best friend and Alexa walking in arm and arm laughing over another one of Starsky's corny jokes.

They stopped abruptly as they saw the blond across the room staring at them.

They quickly separated and stood there completely dumbfounded.

Hutch slowly wheeled his chair over to the two of them, hurt clearly showing in his eyes.

"Well now….how are you two lovebirds doing this evening…it appears you're new found love is budding and growing as we speak!" Hutch said sarcastically.

Starsky and Alexa didn't know what to say as they noticed the deep sadness in Hutch's blue eyes.

Hutch turned back and looked at Huggy.

"The best of the besties…huh Hug….it's funny..I don't see that!" He stated before turning to his father.

"Father…change in plans….I'm ready to go back to the hotel after all!" Hutch exclaimed as he pushed himself between Starsky and the woman.

The two of them just lef him pass without saying a word.

Doctor Hutchinson quickly followed his son out but not before directing a menacing comment towards the dark haired man.

"I wasn't sure what was going on with the two of you!" He hissed.

"But it's pretty god damn clear now!" Hutch's father added viciously.

"You….stay away from my son!" he growled under his breath as he stabbed Starsky in the chest with his finger.

He quickly glanced at Alexa with a look of distain before storming out.

Starsky stood there, the veins bulging in his neck, his heart pounding in his chest.

Alexa glared at Starsky before running out the door as well.

Starsky turned and watched her leave.

Huggy just stood there shaking his head.

Outside Hutch's father was helping his son into a cab as Alexa came storming out of The Pits in tears.

Hutch watched her race by, stopping at the Torino to retrieve her luggage.

He then watched her hail a cab, climb into the back seat and drive off.

His thoughts immediately drifted back to the suitcases she had in her possession.

He wondered to himself "Where was she going, why would she be leaving if things were going so well with her and Starsky now?"

That thought perplexed him as he and his father drove off.

"Don't look at me like that Hug!" Starsky exclaimed as he sat down wearily at the bar.

"It was perfectly innocent and you know it!" he added as he looked at his friend.

Huggy said nothing as he wiped down the bar.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know he was gonna' be in here anyhow!" Starsky continued.

Huggy just looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that…there is nothing going on between me and the Doc!" he bellowed.

Huggy threw the towel down on the bar as he looked Starsky squarely in the eye.

"I know that…you know that….the only problem is….that big, blond, cantankerous, willful, pigheaded partner of yours doesn't know it!" Huggy shouted out.

Starsky hesitated for a moment before springing to action.

"Where was he heading Hug…what hotel?" Starsky asked excitedly.

"Hotel Del Vista!" Huggy informed his curly haired friend.

He quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"But Starsk….he's leavin' with Mr. and Mrs. H in the morning….back to Duluth…so whatever you tell him…make it stick!" Huggy exclaimed.

Starsky was surprised by Huggy words.

"Back to Duluth!" Starsky said loudly.

"Not if I can help it Hug!" Starsky proclaimed as he ran out the front door.

"Man…I should have been a marriage counselor..not a freakin' bartender!" Huggy said to himself as he continued to wipe down the bar.

Back at the hotel Hutch had just settled in for the evening.

Completely exhausted by the day's events, he refused his mother and father's offer to join them for dinner down in the hotel's restaurant.

He turned on the television to try and keep his mind occupied but it was of no help so he quickly turned it off.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the scene at Huggy's and of Alexa taking off in the cab.

He rubbed his throbbing temples trying to reduce the pain of an oncoming migraine.

"Christ Starsk….how could we let it come to this again!" he cursed to himself referring not only to Alexa but Kira as well.

"Whatever happened to Me and Thee….lately it's been Me and Thee and **Her!" **the blond said softly to himself.

Hutch placed his arm across his eyes to drown out the light as his head pounded violently.

Downstairs Starsky came running into the hotel and to the front desk.

"Hutchinson…Ken Hutchinson….what room is he in?" Starsky demanded.

The woman at the front desk look at her registry.

"I'm sorry Sir…we don't have a guest by that name…we have a Doctor and Mrs. Richard Hutchinson and the doctor has a separate room registered under his name as well but there is no Ken…" she started to informed the dark haired man before being cut off.

"The separate room…what's the number?" he asked excitedly.

She eyed him suspiciously.

Starsky whipped out his badge and showed it to the woman.

"421 Sir!" she replied quickly as he raced to the elevator.

Back inside the room Hutch was just about to doze off when he heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it was his father he said loudly "I told you…I'm not hungry!"

The door opened and Starsky stepped inside.

The blond still had his arm over his face.

When the presence didn't respond Hutch moved his arm and looked up.

He was shocked to see his partner standing over the bed looking down at him.

Hutch quickly pulled himself up with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Starsk!" Hutch whispered to his friend.

"Hutch" Starsky replied quietly.

Part of Hutch wanted to embrace his best friend, craving the contact that had been missing from his life the last several days and part of him wanted to kick the man out of the room and out of his life forever.

Unfortunately the latter part of him won out.

"What the hell are you doing here!" the blond demanded angrily.

"Hutch we need to talk!" Starsky said as he pulled the chair over to the bed.

"We have nothing left to say to each other Starsk!" Hutch replied looking directly at Starsky.

"Yeah well that's where you're wrong partner….we have a hell of a lot to say to each other and if you don't wanna talk fine but you're sure as hell gonna lay there and listen to what I have to say!" Starsky proclaimed.

The blond didn't budge.

"Okay…now first things first….what you saw between me and the Doc wasn't what you thought you saw…I mean yeah we kissed but it was nothing…we were just..…" Starsky started to ramble on.

"I know that Starsk" Hutch said calmly.

"…caught in the moment and we weren't thinking strait and…" Starsky stopped.

Starsky eyed his friend cautiously.

"What did you say?" Starsky asked, suddenly very confused.

"I said I know that…**now**!" Hutch added.

"You know that?" Starsky repeated the blond's words.

"Yes!" Hutch proclaimed.

"Wait a second…if you know that then what the hell is going on here!" Starsky demanded.

Hutch tried to find the right words before continuing on.

"I guess it never really was about you and Alexa and me" Hutch said softly.

"Huh?" Starsky said as he tried to wrap his brain around it all.

"I guess I just needed an excuse" Hutch added solemnly.

"An excuse…and excuse for what?" Starsky asked still trying to comprehend what his friend was saying.

"An excuse to make it easier Starsk" Hutch replied as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"To make what easier buddy?" Starsky asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Hutch paused as he looked deep into his friend's eyes.

"To make it easier to say goodbye!" Hutch replied as the tears welled in his eyes.

Starsky thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest, to emotional to speak he just stared back into his partners equally blue eyes.

Finally finding the strength to go on Starsky whispered "I don't understand Hutch"

"Starsk…I have a long, long way to go on my road to recovery…even you can't deny that…and I know most of that road is all uphill" Hutch started to say.

"And it's going to be one hell of a climb….and hell who knows…maybe I won't even get there" the blond added.

Starsy shook his head no and was just about to comment when Hutch stopped him "Just let me finish Starsk…please!"

Starsky let his friend continue.

"You know there's gonna' be good days and bad days and you know I'm not the easiest one to be around on my bad days!" the blond exclaimed with a chuckle.

Starsky smiled slightly.

Hutch took Starsky's hand in his relishing in the touch, the contact he'd been missing for days.

Starsky grasped the blond's hand firmly felling the same exact feelings.

"I just don't want you to resent me for it babe" Hutch stated, attempting to hold back the tears that were not far off.

"I could never resent you for that Hutch…never!" Starsky proclaimed.

"It's easy to say that now pal….it's still early in the game!" Hutch added still holding on to his lifeline.

"I promise you Hutch that won't happen….we'll get through this together…just the two of us…Me and Thee!" Starsky started to ramble on again.

"I'll quit the force…I'll do whatever it takes to…." Starsky continued to express himself.

Hutch interrupted him.

"You see Starsk…that's exactly what I'm talking about….you're ready to give up a life you love for my sake…that's a responsibility I'm not willing to accept!" Hutch said angrily as he released Starsky's hand, the contact broken once again.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do Hutch…..without you!" Starsky exclaimed as he jumped up out of his chair and turned away to look out the window at the city lights down below.

Hutch's gaze followed his best friend.

Starsky stood there, shoulders slumped forward, looking out into the city, the city that they both came to love so well.

"The same thing I'm gonna do Buddy….carry on!" Hutch proclaimed, his emotions reeling.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Tell me how to do it Hutch…tell me how to say goodbye" Starsky said softly the tears running uncontrollably down his face.

Hutch could not respond.

Starsky did not speak another word, he just simply turned back to the blond, squeezed his hand and walked out.

Hutch could only look on as he watched his lifeline slip through his hand and out the door.

"I think ya' just did Starsk…..Goodbye" Hutch whispered softly into the thin air as his whole world came crashing down.

The knock on Hutch door came early that morning but it didn't matter he was already up, dressed, packed and ready to go.

"Come in!" the blond called out.

"Good morning dear!" Hutch's mother announced as she walked into the room, placing a light kiss on her son's forehead.

"Good morning mother" he said as he mustered up a smile.

"Your father is downstairs waiting for the taxi with the luggage, are you ready sweetheart?" She asked him affectionately.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess!" he replied somberly.

"You know dear….it's still not too late to change your mind!" Hutch's mother said as she brushed back the soft blond hair from his face.

"No mother…..it's really for the best….shall we go!" Hutch replied trying to sound upbeat as they headed out of the room and to the elevator.

They found the elder Hutchinson in the lobby and they quickly went out into the street to the waiting cab.

Hutch looked up and down and all around the street.

"Looking for something son?" Hutch's father asked the blond as he helped him into the cab.

"No….I guess not father!" Hutch replied downhearted as he took a window seat inside the cab.

He continued to look up and down the street hoping to spot a glimpse of a certain curly haired individual to no avail.

They pulled out into the traffic and headed to the airport.

Hutch's mother was seated beside him and she reached over and patted his hand.

He smiled down at her then returned his gaze towards the window again.

Hutch's heart never felt so heavy and it sank when he saw the billboard that stated "Thank you for visiting Bay City, we hope you enjoyed your stay"

They were almost to the airport when they heard the whaling of a siren coming up from behind them.

"There must be an accident up ahead!" Hutch's father exclaimed as he tried to stretch his head to look up ahead in front of them.

Hutch did the same.

The siren was coming closer as they veered off onto the exit to the airport.

The siren seemed to be closer yet and Hutch turned around to get a good look out the back window.

He could hear car horns blaring and he noticed vehicles pulling off to the side of the road.

Hutch assumed they were pulling off to allow an ambulance through.

As he watched the swirling light coming closer his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

Hutch quickly realized it wasn't an ambulance after all, it was a fiery, candy apple red Torino and it was forcing it way through the six lanes of busy traffic traveling at an unsafe speed.

"What in the world is he doing?" Hutch's father exclaimed as he spotted the car.

Starsky was right behind them now, pounding feverously on his horn.

He quickly dodged another speeding vehicle to get alongside Hutch's cab.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Hutch yelled out the window.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed you lunatic!" the blond added angrily.

"Pull over!" Starsky motioned to Hutch as he tried to keep the Torino in his lane narrowly side swiping the car in the next lane.

"Are you crazy?" Hutch shouted back.

Starsky motioned for him to pull over again.

Hutch was convinced his partner had snapped.

"Go home Starsk…..while you're still in one piece!" Hutch yelled out the window.

Starsky ignored the blond as he sped up and pulled out in front of the taxi the Hutchinson's were in.

The taxi driver laid on his horn as he slowed down.

Starsky swirved back into the other lane and slowed down till he was level with Hutch again on the road.

"Pull over!" Starsky shouted again.

Hutch glared at the dark haired man.

"You'd better do what he says driver before he gets himself killed or he kills someone else!" Hutch instructed the driver.

The taxi driver slowed down, signaling to move into the right lane.

Starsky slowed down to allow the cab to pull out in front of him.

The cab driver put his right turn signal on again as he passed into the next lane with Starsky right behind them and then once again for the final turn.

After they were stopped and safely off the busy highway Starsky leapt out of the Torino and over to the waiting cab.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Doctor Hutchinson asked angrily as he got out of the cab, directing his anger towards Starsky.

"Sir…with all due respect….just get back in the cab and shut up!" Starsky barked his order to Hutch's father.

Hutch's father's jaw dropped.

Both Hutch and his mother looked on trying to stifle their a smirk.

"How dare you!" Hutch's father said defiantly.

"Sir….I'm trying really hard to be nice here….now I'm asking you very nicely….please…get in the cab and shut up….or I'm gonna' have to pop you in the mouth!" Starsky bellowed.

Hutch's father backed down quickly and climbed back inside the taxi.

"**Well I Never**!" Hutch's father started to exclaim.

"Well maybe **that's** the problem dear!" Hutch's mother stated to her husband feeling very confident.

Hutch smiled at his mother the turned his attention back to the curly headed deranged lunatic that was waiting outside their cab.

Hutch yelled out to his partner "What were you trying to do out there…you could have gotten yourself killed…or at the least badly maimed and take it from be Buddy it ain't no picnic!"

Starsky ignored his partner as he ordered the cabby to pop the trunk.

When the trunk opened Starsky reached inside and pulled out Hutch's wheelchair.

He then proceeded to pull out his luggage as well.

Hutch shouted out as he opened the door to his side of the taxi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hutch exclaimed as he slowly rose up from the cab's backseat.

Hutch's father and mother gasped in amazement.

Starsky looked at his partner and smiled.

Hutch had to cling to the side of the cab to keep himself upright.

"Put those things back in there right now!" the blond ordered.

Starsky continued to ignored him.

"You've lost it haven't you Starsk….you've cracked!" Hutch exclaimed as he watched Starsky put the luggage into the trunk of the Torino.

"This is ridiculous…..your certifiable you know that!" Hutch rambled on.

"You're not even listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Hutch continued his legs shaking uncontrollably.

Starsky pushed the wheelchair in front of Hutch.

"Sit down!" he ordered the blond.

The blond defied him and remained standing.

"Sit down before you fall down!" Starsky bellowed his order again.

This time Hutch obeyed.

"Alright!" Hutch screamed.

"But not because you said so!" Hutch said as he flopped down in the chair.

Starsky smirked at his best friend.

"Now…you listen to me Hutchinson!" Starsky roared.

"I'm tired of you tellin' me how things are gonna go down between us…from now on…I'm calling the shots!" Starsky said as he placed both hands on each side of Hutch's chair and looked him squarely in the face.

"All that crap you said at the hotel…..that was bullshit!" Starsky added.

Starsky's face was so close to Hutch's that his hair blew when Starsky talked.

"This is ludacris…I don't have to sit here and listen to this….we settled this last night!" Hutch snarled as he tried to move his chair back.

"Dammit Hutch…you know what…you're just as pigheaded as your father…..how would you like it if I popped you in the mouth too!" Starsky threatened the blond.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hutch hissed.

"Don't tempt me Buddy!" Starsky hissed back.

"Now where was I?" Starsky tried to remember where he left off.

"You were saying how his talk at the hotel was bullshit dear!" Mrs. Hutchinson said as she stuck her head out of the cab and called out.

Both Hutch and his father looked at the woman with shock and awe.

"Yes…thank you Mrs. H.!" Starsky waved to the woman inside the cab.

"You're welcome dear!" she answered back.

"Mother please….you're not helping the situation!" Hutch exclaimed as he addressed the woman inside the taxi.

"Anyway….that stuff back at the hotel…when you said about me growing to hate you and all that…that was a load of crap too Blintz….cause that ain't ever gonna happen!" Starsky said as he waived his hand in the air.

"And even if it did…if I had to choose between a life without you in it….or a lifetime of your constant bitchin' and complaining….I'd choose the bitchin' and complaining…hell that's what I put up with from you ninety eight percent of the time on a daily basis anyhow!" Starsky continued on before Hutch had time to protest.

"Bottom line partner….I choose us….end of story!" Starsky exclaimed shooting Hutch a stern look.

By now several cars had stopped along the highway watching the scene play out before them.

Starsky took a deep breath before adding his last line.

"Now….are you gonna get in my car and come back home with me or am I gonna have to pick you up and throw you in the front seat" Starsky said calmly.

With his last comment the crowd started hooting and hollering.

Hutch looked over at the crowd and rolled his eyes.

"You know what this is Starsk?" Hutch said as he waived his hands in front of him, encompassing the crowd.

"This is Lunatic Central and you are their king!" Hutch proclaimed trying to push himself back again.

"That's it!" Starsky shouted as he gently tugged on Hutch's arms.

He raised Hutch up from the wheelchair and flung him over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hutch shouted as he clung to his partner.

Using the fireman's carry he hoisted the blond up and proceeded to carry him to the car.

"Starsky….put me down right now….do you hear me!" Hutch demanded.

"Boy Hutchinson….feels like you put on a little weight sittin' in that chair!" Starsky exclaimed as he goaded the blond, slapping his backside.

He actually thought that it felt like his friend had lost some weight but he just had to rib his partner.

Starsky opened the car door and gently placed the blond inside and shut the door.

He went back and retrieved the wheelchair, placing it in the trunk and slamming it shut.

He then walked over to the cab and peeked his head inside.

"You folks can go now…Hutch won't be going back with you…he's decided to stay!" Starsky declared.

"Goodbye Mrs. H….Mr. H…always a pleasure!" Starsky said as he blew a kiss to Hutch's mother and nodded to Hutch's father before walking back to the car.

"Goodbye Dear…tell Kenneth we'll call him when we arrive home!" Mrs. Hutchinson called out as she stuck her head outside the window.

Starsky smiled and waved to the woman before climbing inside the Torino.

Hutch kept his gaze straight ahead as Starsky fired up the engine.

Before pulling out into the traffic he stopped and looked over at his friend.

He slapped the blond on the knee.

"Thanks for seeing it my way partner!" Starsky exclaimed with a smile.

Hutch just turned and looked at him then turned back straight ahead as they drove off.

That long uphill climb Hutch had feared so much turned out to be only a small obstacle in their path.

Hutch did struggle at first and he lost his temper a few times when his progress wasn't running as smoothly and as quickly as he would have liked but things steadily improved.

As the days and weeks progressed Hutch became stronger and stronger.

His walking became more fluent and he was down to using only a cane to aid him.

He managed to get his apartment back at Venice place before anyone else had rented it and his parents had all his belonging shipped back to Bay City the same day it arrived in Duluth.

The movers thought the Hutchinson's were crazy but they didn't care they were getting paid no matter what.

With Starsky's insistence Hutch called Alexa and after several hours spent on the telephone they finally reconciled and she was back in Bay City once again.

Hutch had asked Alexa to move in with him and she eagerly accepted his offer.

Things were really looking up for everyone involved and Hutch could not have been happier.

He returned to the force, it was strictly a desk job for the time being but it was a start.

Starsky was assigned a temporary partner, his third one in two weeks, until Hutch could be reinstated back to full time street work.

Hutch was seated at his desk when Starsky's new partner, Steve Davis came storming in.

"Honest to God Ken….I don't know how you've managed to work with that maniac partner of yours for all these years!" Davis exclaimed.

"I've had it up to here with him!" he added as he raised his hand level to his chin.

Hutch just simply chuckled.

"He expects me to know what he's thinking just by looking at him…how can anyone operate that way?" Davis stated.

"On a bust I'm use to going in low…he expects me to go in high then things get so confusing…I can't take it anymore…I'm telling Dobey I want a transfer!" Davis said shaking his head.

"And have you ever seen anyone eat the way he does and the stuff he eats…it's simply disgusting!" Davis complained as he knocked on Dobey's office door.

He waited for a reply and walked in and closed the door behind him.

Hutch continued to chuckle as his curly headed friend walked in carrying a tray of assorted foods.

The food consisted of three chilli dogs, two bags of chips, a chocolate bar and an orange soda.

He too was upset.

"I'm tellin' you Hutch…if you don't soon get the okay for active duty I'm gonna lose it!" Starsky exclaimed.

"That Davis is a real nut job!" Starsky continued.

"He won't listen…he can't understand a simple command and to top it off…his eating habits are even weirder than yours!" the dark haired man said as he placed his food on his desk and took a seat.

He offered the blond one of his chilli dogs but the blond declined.

"Well Starsk…something tells me you won't have to worry about Steve anymore!" Hutch declared as they both listened to the raised voices in Dobey's office.

As Starsky sat there feasting on the meal before him Dobey's office door flung open wide.

Davis exited and glared at his former short term partner and then stormed out.

Starsky was about about to start on his second hot dog when Dobey roared "Starsky….get in my office...now!"

Starsky looked down longingly at his food before standing and walking over to his superior's door.

"Keep an eye on my lunch will ya' buddy?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Oh sure Starsk…no problem!" Hutch replied.

"Thanks partner!" Starsky said before walking inside Dobey's office and slamming the door.

Hutch could hear Dobey bellowing to his partner about slamming the door as he got up and limped over to Starsky's tray of food lying unappealing on his desk.

He quickly gathered up the greasy mess and dumped it in the nearby garbage can.

"Believe me pal you'll thank me later!" Hutch said to himself as he returned to his desk.

After several minutes behind closed doors the two men exited the office.

Starsky looked around for his tray of food.

"Where's my lunch Hutch?" he asked surveying the room.

"Oh ya'…about that Buddy…funny thing…I turned my back for one second and it was gone!" Hutch said to his friend trying to sound remorseful.

"I bet it was Babcock!" Starsky exclaimed as he stormed out the door and down the hall in search of his missing chilli dogs.

Dobey instantly spotted the food in the garbage can and snickered.

"Hutchinson…it's good to have you back!" Dobey chuckled.

Hutch just smiled.

"I have some good new Hutch…we're giving you a trial period…starting tomorrow…we're gonna' put you back out on the street…if everything goes okay…by the end of next week we'll put you back on permanently.

Hutch was ecstatic.

"That's great Captain!" Hutch said unable to contain himself.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy and don't do anything crazy!" Dobey exclaimed.

"Sure Captain…you got it!" Hutch replied with a smile.

Starsky came back into the squad room looking very perplexed.

"Babcock says he didn't take it!" Starsky stated as he flopped down in his chair.

"Starsky..I have some good news for you!" Dobey said.

"We have a new partner lined up for you tomorrow!" Dobey informed the dark haired detective.

Hutch stood up from his desk picked up his cane and walked over to his friend.

"Ahhh come on Cap'n…why can't I just hit the streets on my own until Hutch is able to…." Starsky started to whine.

"Pick me up at seven…partner!" Hutch said with a huge grin on his face before walking out.

Starsky's jaw dropped wide open as he looked at his superior.

Dobey smiled and nodded his head.

Starsky jumped up and started to race towards the door.

On his way out he happened to notice his missing lunch lying inside the garbage can by the door.

"That son of a…." Starsky exclaimed as he ran out the door and down the hall after the blond.

Starsky dropped Hutch off at his place and headed home, he had a date and was running late.

Hutch climbed the steps to his apartment and unlocked the door.

The aroma of the night's dinner filled the room as Hutch stepped inside.

"MmmmMmmm!" Hutch exclaimed as he took off his jacket and hung it on the closet door.

Alexa was just removing a pan of Lasagna from the oven as the blond walked in to the kitchen.

He smiled appreciatively at her backside as she was bent over.

She placed the pan on the counter and removed the oven mitts from her hands closing the oven door.

Hutch walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that the oven or is it you pretty lady that's heating things up in here" Hutch whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

His kiss sent shivers down her spine.

She turned and faced him.

"Dinners almost ready…I just need to toss the salad" Alexa said as she kissed him tenderly.

"How was your day?" she asked the blond as she place the dinner plates on the table while he washed his hands in the sink.

"Same old boring routine…paper work...after paper work… after paper work!" Hutch stated.

"But as of tomorrow that's all going to change sweet heart!" he proclaimed.

"Oh really!" Alexa replied sounding intrigued.

"Dobey's letting me back on the streets!" Hutch declared as he looked at the blonde and smiled, pecking her cheek as he dried his hands.

"I see!" Alexa replied solemnly.

Hutch observed her as her upbeat attitude quickly changed to a more reserved one.

"What's wrong honey….I thought you'd be happy for me!" Hutch said as he took the knife from her hand and laid it on the counter, taking her hands in his.

"I am happy for you Ken…it was just easier knowing that when you were behind the desk at work I at least knew you were safe and out of harm's way!" she said uneasy.

"Sweetie we've talked about this about a million times and you knew this was going to happen eventually!" Hutch said soothingly as he kissed her forehead.

"Your right…I'm sorry…I'm just being silly!" She said as she smiled at the blond.

"Let's eat…I'm starving!" Alexa declared.

"Sounds good to me darlin'" Hutch replied as he sat down at the table.

As the weeks then months went by Hutch health continued to improve steadily to the point he no longer needed the cane.

He still walked with a slight limp and had the occasional ache or pain but otherwise he was back to his old self again.

His feelings for Alexa continued to grow in leaps and bounds and she had fallen madly in love with him.

They began making plans for their future together.

It was early one morning at the precinct that Starsky became aware of these plans.

Starsky was seated at his desk typing up their daily reports when Hutch passed by and nonchalantly placed a small black box on top of his paperwork before taking a seat at his desk.

Starsky eyed the box suspiciously then his partner.

"Go ahead…open it!" Hutch said coyly.

Starsky picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a sparkling diamond engagement ring.

Starsky's mouth dropped open as he looked back at his partner.

"Well…what do you think?" Hutch asked anxiously.

Starsky thought a little ribbing was in order as he replied "Awww…you know I love ya' and everything partner but I'm not quite ready for such a huge step in our relationship!"

"Oh you're a real riot Mushbrain" Hutch exclaimed as he got up and walked back over to his partner.

Hutch sat on the corner of Starsky's desk and took back the small box.

As he opened it he repeated his question to his friend "Seriously Starsk…..do you think she'll like it?"

Starsky looked up at his friend and smiled "Are you kidding me….she'll love it…it's beautiful!" Starsky replied as he slapped his friend's knee.

Hutch smiled as he continued to stare at the ring.

"It's a pretty big step buddy…..you sure you're ready?" Starsky asked the blond.

Hutched paused before giving his reply.

"I love her Starsk!" Hutch said positively.

"I haven't felt this way about another woman since…." the blond choked.

"Since Gillian?" Starsky asked as he finished his friend's sentence.

Hutch suddenly got very misty eyed as he remember the other woman.

"Yeah" Hutch replied in a whisper.

Starsky knew his partner would never truly get over the loss of Gillian and it saddened him.

He also knew if anyone could make his partner happy it would be Alexa.

"I'm happy for ya' Babe" Starsky said lovingly as he squeezed Hutch's knee.

Hutch smiled back at his partner as he placed the box back in his jacket.

"Thanks Starsk but she hasn't said yes yet!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Are you serious….the woman is crazy about you….she'll say yes! Starsky replied.

"I sure hope so Starsk!" the blond responded back.

"So when are you gonna' ask her?" Starsky inquired.

"Tonight….were going out for a nice quiet dinner….then a nice romantic walk in the park" Hutch said, smiling as he envisioned the night ahead.

"Sounds perfect Buddy!" Starsky said affectionately.

The dark haired man looked at his watch and added "Speaking of which….it's quittin' time pal….go home to your lady!"

"I've got a date myself tonight so stop by Huggy's if you get the chance and let me know how you made out will ya' Blintz!" Starsky stated.

"Don't worry Starsk….you'll be the first to know!" Hutch said as he stood up, pulled his jacket from the back of his chair and walked out smiling back at his friend.

Alexa hurried up the steps to her and Hutch's apartment grabbing the mail out of the box as she unlocked the door.

As she opened the door she quickly leafed through the envelopes.

All were addressed to Hutch except one.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the return address.

She placed the other envelops on the coffee table for Hutch to open later then sat down on the sofa and opened her mail.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed out loud to herself.

"I don't believe it!" she added as she continued to read.

When she finished the letter she just sat there stunned.

She pondered the contents of the letter a few minutes longer then looked at her watch.

"Oh my heavens….Ken's going to home any minute and I'm not even close to being ready!" She said to herself as she jumped up, stuffed the letter in her purse and headed to the bedroom.

Just then Hutch entered the apartment.

He hung his jacket in the closet and yelled out "Honey I'm home!" as he looked around the room smiling.

"I'm in here Ken!" Alexa yelled back from the bedroom.

"Hello beautiful!" Hutch said as he walked into the bedroom.

Alexa was changing out of her clothes and putting on her bathrobe.

Hutch was enjoying the view as he walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her bare back sending shivers down her spine.

She leaned into him as she wrapped the robe around her then cinched the belt.

She turned and kissed him tenderly as he pulled her close.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

She melted into his arms, lost in the sensation.

She quickly regained her senses and gently pushed away.

"As much as I would love to continue this sweetie….I gotta' get in the shower or we are going to be late!" she exclaimed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then dashed out of the room.

He watched her scurry out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The blond looked down at the dress she had picked out for the evening and smiled.

He picked it up by the hanger and let out a wolf whistle as he held it up.

"MmmmMmmm!" he exclaimed to himself as he felt the satiny material.

"Can't wait to see you in this number Babe!" he said out loud to himself.

As he visualized the blonde in the dress his mind began to wander and he smiled sheepishly.

He quickly undressed and made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door and the steam poured out of the room.

He tiptoed over to the tub, pulled back the shower curtain and proceeded to climb in with the blonde.

"What are you up to Kenneth Hutchinson!" she asked only slightly shocked by his actions.

"Well…you said we were running late so…I thought maybe we could kill two birds with one stone" he smirked as he picked up a bar of soap and proceeded to lather her back.

Alexa laughed as his gently touch tickled her skin.

Hutch placed soft kisses across her shoulders and she could no longer resist.

She turned to face the man she loved, placed a soapy hand on his chest and purred "you are sooooo bad and we are going to be sooooo late!"

Hutch hoisted her up and she wrapped he long slender legs around his waist.

He turned and pressed her up against the shower wall and whispered in her ear "I promise I'll make it worth your while!"

Meanwhile at The Pits, Starsky sat at the bar waiting for his date to arrive while talking to the proprietor.

"You're not gonna' believe it Hug!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…what am I not gonna' believe brother!" Huggy asked his friend as he poured him another beer.

"Well it looks like ole Blondie is gonna' get himself hitched!" Starsky informed his friend.

Huggy looked at the dark haired man with surprise.

"You mean to tell me one of Bay Cities most sought after bachelors is taking himself off the market?" Huggy asked.

"You got it Hug!" Starsky nodded as he took a swig of his beer.

"That's sure gonna' break a lot of hearts in this town!" Huggy added.

Starsky just rolled his eyes and smirked at the black man's comment.

"So when is the big event?" Huggy asked.

"Don't know….he hasn't asked her yet….he's gonna pop the question tonight!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Well as tight as those two are I'm sure it's a done deal!" Huggy stated.

"Yeah….that's kinda' what I figured to Hug!" Starsky added.

"She'll be good for him Starsk…don't you worry about that!" Huggy said as poured himself a beer.

"Oh I'm not worried Hug…she's exactly what the big lummox needs…she wonderful!" Starsky said with a smile as he thought of Hutch and Alexa together.

"Well then…Here's to Hutch and the Doc!" Huggy exclaimed as he raised his glass in the air.

"I'll second that Hug!" Starsky said jovially as he raised his glass and clanged it against Huggy's.

"Hi Dave… sorry I'm late but I got hung up at the hospital…one of the other girls on my watch called off and I had to stay a little longer!" Starsky's date exclaimed as she took a seat beside him.

"Oh that's ok Maria" Starsky said as he eyed the woman appreciatively.

Maria was one of the nurses who took care of both himself and Hutch at the hospital when they shared the same room.

"Hug this is Maria Hernandez…Maria…this is my friend and owner of this fine establishment…Huggy Bear!" Starsky said as he introduced the two.

"Huggy Bear…..that is so adorable….is that your real name?" Starsky's date inquired.

"Please Maria…don't get him started!" Starsky exclaimed as he took the girls hand and led her over to a table.

"So my dear what would you like to do this evening?" Starsky asked the woman as he admired her beauty.

She was a tall petite woman with dark raven hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin.

"Well….are you a good dancer?" she asked the dark haired man.

"Am I a good dancer….sweetheart I make Fred Astaire look like a stumbling fool!" Starsky declared as he smiled at the woman.

"Oh really!" she exclaimed with delight.

"Well that's wonderful Dave because I'm in the mood for a little Samba tonight" she said seductively as she leaned over for a kiss.

Hoping that that wasn't all she was in the mood for Starsky responded passionately to her kiss.

"Then what are we waiting for…..let's go trip the light fantastic!" Starsky replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

He stood and took the woman's right hand, clutched her tiny waist then held out his left hand.

She placed her left hand in his and they spun around and tangoed out the door as Huggy looked on shaking his head at the two of them.

Hutch and Alexa arrived for their dinner reservation forty five minutes late looking flushed and content.

Hutch had picked a wonderful expensive French restaurant across town that was getting the best reviews.

The host and owner of the restaurant escorted the couple to their table and pulled out a chair for Alexa.

She thanked him and sat down.

As he admired the beautiful woman he winked in approval at Hutch for his exceptional taste in women.

Hutch smiled proudly.

Hutch too was admiring the woman seated beside him.

As he predicted, Alexa looked breathtaking in her green satin cocktail dress that clung to her slender frame in all the right places.

Hutch looked around the restaurant and noticed that several of the male patrons were eyeing her as well.

"Oh I'm starving Ken!" Alexa exclaimed as she picked up her menu and started to read the choices.

"What are you having love!" she asked the blond.

Hutch looked at her lovingly as he picked up her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

"The best night of my life baby" Hutch whispered to her as he secretly checked his jacket pocket for the little black box hidden inside.

Alexa looked at the blond longingly and she began to wander how to broach the subject of the letter she received earlier.

Hutch and Alexa had placed their orders and as they waited they both enjoyed a glass of red wine.

Hutch was starting to feel a bit nervous when he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the black velvet box.

He kept it hidden on his lap as he started to speak.

"Alexa I….." Hutch began.

"Hutch I…." Alexa began at the same exact time.

"Hutch stopped.

"I'm sorry Honey…go ahead" Hutch said affectionately.

She smiled nervously.

"Ken…these last few months with you have been the most amazing months I've ever spent with anyone in my entire life!" Alexa began as Hutch smiled at her.

"When I think of the future and what lies ahead…I think only of you…a quaint little house in the country somewhere filled with love and laughter…and eventually the pitter patter of tiny little feet running up and down the halls!" she continued as Hutch squeezed her hand, his heart pounding in his chest.

He thought to himself as she was speaking "My god…this woman is inside my head…repeating my very own words!"

"I love you more than I have ever loved any man…you are without a doubt the man I want to grow old with!" Alexa proclaimed as the tears pooled in her eyes.

Hutch smiled as he reached over and kissed each of her eyelids.

This made her choke up even more.

"I only pray to God that you feel the same for me!" she added, her emotions tying her up in knots.

Hutch opened her hand and kissed her palm as he continued to hold the hidden box tightly in his other hand.

"Alexa…it's as if you are reading my very thoughts" Hutch replied.

"All those things you dream of are my dreams too…I am so hopelessly head over heels in love with you and you are the woman I have been waiting my entire life for…I love you Alexa Chandler!" the blond proclaimed as the tears welled up in his eyes as well.

Alexa smiled and brushed his cheek fondly.

"Ken I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel!" she stated as she reached into her purse and pulled out the letter.

"Is our love strong enough for you uproot your life here in Bay City?" she asked, her emotions overwhelming her.

Hutch's smile quickly faded, in it's place was a look of apprehension.

He let her words sink in.

"Wh…What are you saying Alexa?" He asked the woman, totally shocked by the sudden turn in the topic of conversation.

She unfolded the letter and started to explain.

"I received this letter this afternoon…It's from a colleague of mine…Doctor Sophia Aldenberg….she is the Surgeon-in-Chief of Orthopedic Surgery at University Medical Center Freiburg in Freiburg Germany" Alexa stated.

Hutch listened intently.

"It's one of the largest and most reputable hospitals in the world due to its advances in research and its extensive clinical capabilities!" she informed the blond as he listened closely.

Alexa went on "My two year internship following medical school was under her guidance…she was my mentor"

"So what does all this have to do with you Alexa….with us?" Hutch asked with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Alexa bowed her hand as she looked down at the letter.

"Sophia will be retiring in six months….." Alexa said nervously.

Hutch thought to himself "Here it comes!"

"She's asked me to be her replacement Ken"

She dropped the bomb.

Hutch took a swallow of his drink as his hand shook uncontrollable.

"I see!" Hutch said.

"And what are you going to tell her?" he asked as he swallow the lump in his throat.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me Ken…it's something I've always dreamed of!" Alexa exclaimed.

"I understand that Alexa but…." Hutch started to say.

"I'm asking you to come with me Ken….please say you will!" she said placing her hand atop Hutch's.

"Alexa I don't know what to say…I…" Hutch stammered.

"Say that you will Ken…if you truly love me!" the blonde started to sob.

"Sweetheart…I do love you but….." Hutch replied.

"But not enough to move halfway around the world with me" she said sadly.

Hutch didn't know what to say.

He tried to choose his next words carefully but he knew whatever he said would not be able to spare her heartache.

"Alexa….my life is here….my work is here…." Hutch began.

"And David is here!" she finished his sentence looking him directly in eye.

Hutch paused then added "Yes…David is here"

"And he is more important than anything or anyone else in your life!" she exclaimed.

Hutch did not answer her.

She continued to sob as she folded up the letter and placed it back in her purse.

Alexa quickly stood up, pushing her chair away from the table.

"I'd like to go now Ken if you don't mind" she wept softly.

Hutch took her hand and tried to get her to sit down again.

"Sweetheart please…." Hutch said as he tried to coax her back into her chair.

"No really Ken…I would like to leave…please!" she whimpered as she pulled out of his grasp.

Hutch quickly stood up and followed her to the entrance.

He paused at the host's station, apologized and handed the man several large bills before exiting the building.

Alexa was already at the car waiting.

Hutch walked over opened the car door and helped her in before going around to the driver's side.

He climbed in behind the wheel, shut the door and sighed heavily as he looked over at the blonde.

He started to say something when she interrupted him.

"Please Ken don't….just drive!" she cried out.

Hutch obeyed.

As he drove down the freeway headed for home he continued to glance over at her as she sobbed.

His heart was breaking in two as well.

He brushed his hand softly across her wet cheek.

This action only made her sob harder.

When they pulled up in front of Venice Place Hutch had barely put the car in park before she hopped out and fled up the stairs.

Hutch just simply sat there in the car, in the dark for several minutes before finally making his way up the steps and into the apartment.

He looked around the apartment.

Not seeing her immediately he walked over to the bedroom door, turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

Alexa was staring out the bedroom window, the streetlights illuminating her tear stained face.

Hutch quickly walked across the room and stood behind her.

He did not hesitate as he reached out and pulled her to his chest.

He nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck and held her tight.

"Your heart is not the only one breaking baby…I need you to know that" he whispered in her ear.

His words elicited heavier sobs.

Her body shook as she turned to face the blond, burying her head into the warmth of his chest.

After taking his date home for the evening Starsky returned to The Pits and commenced to waiting for the blond to show.

When several hours had passed Starsky began to grow increasing worried.

He knew even if Hutch had decided to continue his celebration at home with his lady he would have at least called but instead he heard nothing from his friend.

Starsky looked at Huggy as he took another sip of his beer.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hug?" Starsky said somberly.

"I don't get it Starsk…why would she turn him down?" Huggy said as he shook his head.

"I don't know Hug but I'm sure as hell gonna' find out" Starsky exclaimed as he chugged his beer and got up and left the bar, saying goodnight to his friend.

Huggy continued to shake his head as he prepared to close down the bar.

Starsky pulled up in front of Hutch's apartment building, noticing no light coming from the window above.

With a heavy heart he started up the steps leading to Hutch's apartment.

He paused before he knocked.

"It's opened Starsk!" He heard his partner's voice from inside the room.

Starsky opened the door to a pitch black room.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was able to make out the figure of his friend sitting quietly on the sofa.

Without turning on any lights he walked over to the blond, squeezed his broad shoulder, walked around to the front where Hutch was seated, stepped over the long legs stretching across the coffee table and sat down beside his friend.

Even in the dark Starsky could see several empty beer bottles scattered across the table.

They both sat in silence for several minutes before Starsky eventually spoke.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Hutch did not respond.

"Is she here?" Starsky asked as he looked around the apartment.

"No" Hutch replied as he took another swallow from his bottle.

"She's gone Starsk!" Hutch slurred his words.

Starsky wrapped his arm around his drunken partner and pulled him close, resting the blond's head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about it babe!" Starsky whispered to his friend in the darkness.

Epilogue

Starsky looked on as he watched his friend make his way to the gravesite.

He watched as the blond placed a bouquet of yellow roses on the ground in front of the stone.

Hutch knelt down in front of headstone tracing the letters of the name on the stone with his fingers.

"Hi sweetie…sorry I haven't been by to see you until now but things have been kinda crazy lately and I wasn't…..I wasn't really sure if you **even** wanted to see me" Hutch spoke softly.

"I'm truly sorry Jenny…for the way things turned out….I should have done more to help you!" Hutch said softly with his head lowered, his tears beginning to run down across his nose dropping onto the ground below.

"I hope someday you'll forgive me darlin'" Hutch exclaimed as he looked up into the blue sky.

"I just betcha your daddy was glad to see you again sweetheart….you're probably riding around up there on his shoulders right at this very moment aren't sweetie?" Hutch asked with a smile as he gazed towards the heavens.

"Yeah…your daddy has his little angel back with him once again!" Hutch smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Starsky looked at his friend lovingly and smiled as well.

"I gotta go now darlin' but I'd like to come back from time to time if you don't mind…just to say hello…maybe talk for a bit every now and then" Hutch added.

He rose up from the ground, placed his fingertips to his lips then placed his fingers on the name engraved across the stone.

"Goodbye sweetheart" Hutch said softly then proceeded to walk away.

As he started to walk back to his partner he heard the faint laughter of a small female child behind him.

Hutch quickly turned around expecting to see a child close by.

There was no one.

Then suddenly a soft warm breeze swirled around the blond, wrapping him in and overwhelming powerful warmth, then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Hutch looked over at his partner who was smiling back at him and for the first time in several months he immediately felt at peace with himself and the world.


End file.
